The Protector in the Shadows
by Azrael Aria
Summary: Her fate was never in her hands. When an Elven Princess and a beast fell in love, she was the result. A creature who could walk between the forms of man and beast. Bound to Frodo and the fellowship by fate and destiny. But what are these whispers of love?
1. Prologue

The Protector in the Shadow

_*****Hello! I've been bouncing around many different books, games, and other things and I've decided to start a LOTR story as well. I'm completely useless with this, so please don't be too harsh on me. This is the first story of this sort that I've done. So please use reference to the book, and movies, for different lines I forget to put in locations. Please be helpful and let me know how I'm doing along the way! Please drop by and give my story a try! It's not as bad as the summery makes it out to be! –Ze*_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the LOTR characters, I only own the rights to my own._

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Soft eyes watched as the small hobbit boy ran with his friends. Never before had she seen such a creature acting in such a joyous way. She used to hate the hobbit folk; their care free spirit made her detest them, but this boy had changed her mind. His dark ringlets danced on his shoulders as he ran with his red haired friend. Such happy people they were. Her jealousy almost hurt how she could have at one time hated such a pleasant race stunned her. Gandalf the grey was most right about them, and most of all right about the azure eyed boy before her.

"You will meet him soon correct?" The wizard beneath her perch cooed softly, so he wouldn't be heard by the little ones, "Frodo's destiny is intertwined with yours, even if it isn't to your liking." His words were harsh to the fae who sat silently in her spot.

She sat watching with the ghost of a smile on her lips. How free, if only she had experienced such a childhood, her life might have been brighter. And perhaps her view on the world would be softer.

"Yes storm crow, I will meet the boy," she said softly, "I do wish to meet him, the brightness in his eyes warms my long cold soul." her voice soft like a lark's song in the morning air, "The sooner the better, call him over wizard. I must meet the boy I'm bound to." Her voice had started out sarcastic, but soon fell into a calm serious tone. The wizard almost started laughing at her willingness, thinking it a trick or a folly, but by the expression on her face he knew she wasn't either of those things. She was bent on meeting the boy who would change the world.

"Yes, yes. I shall fetch him now." Gandalf said with a dark glaze over his eyes, the tone which escaped his mouth fell dully into the warm summer's air. The woman felt it not important to return a comment, only gracefully leap to the ground, her feet barely making a sound as they landed. She stood crouched for a moment, her face soaking in the moon light falling from the sky. Her hair was long; dipping well past her shoulders when down it landed a hand past her hips, when braided as it always was it came to the small of her back. She was clad in her white tunic and her leather armor which wasn't more than a vest, she didn't need armor, and she wasn't that sort of creature to need such a thing. A pair of brown tights matched the leather around her waist Gandalf soon came back with the little hobbit in tow, who was happily speaking to him about fireworks, and far off places.

The woman stared at the child, who was quiet despite his interactions with his friends. The quiet beauty of the Halfling kept her watching until they stopped on the other side of the hidden meadow.

"Frodo, I have someone I would like you to meet," storm crow said with hesitation in his old voice. His had covering the caution in his eyes, "She is quite important for coming events you see, she will be keeping a very close eye on you in the future." The wizard told the boy ruffling the dark locks of hair on this head.

So small, just a mere boy of 7, and strangely for the first time in three thousand years, the female was caught speechless. This was the boy she has had visions about for decades, finally they would almost all come to pass. She could feel the blood pulsing through her own veins today was the day to recognize the coming events. The events which would shape middle-earth forever.

"Frodo Baggins of the shire." She said finally, slowly walking towards the boy who stood with his head cocked to the side in confusion; of course she must have seemed like a confusing creature to a hobbit boy. "In good time you will be granted with a burden far greater than any other you have faced," she paused looking at him like he was the only creature on the world. Her azure eyes boring into their much paler twin "Do not be disheartened to venture at that time. The task may be frightening, but do not fear. I will always be watching, I _will_ protect you." Her voice echoed softly as she closed in on him.

He was so small compared to her; it made her smile to think that it would almost always be like this. He would be small, she would always have to look down, or kneel to his level.

"Master Gandalf didn't do you justice little hobbit, "she said quietly, lowering herself to her knees so she was eye level with him.

"Thank you for your kind words milady," Frodo's higher pitched voice mused out of his mouth as he fidgeted under her watchful – all knowing gaze, "I do hope to go on an adventure, Uncle Bilbo speaks so highly of them, but I may never get to go." His face downcast with embarrassment and sorrow, he clearly didn't realize his own potential.

"Master Frodo, You will have an adventure of a lifetime." The woman said ruffling the boy's ringlets and letting them fall again. Her hand traced his cheek, "I wanted to meet you once before you forgot me young Master Frodo. Tis a shame it will be many a moon before you lay eyes on me. But by then I'll be locked in shadow." The woman was telling the boy everything while stroking the child's cheek, he was so innocent so childish.

"I'm sure we'll meet again milady! Be it soon, or be it many moons! We'll meet again! I shall remember you! I promise! And when a hobbit promises something they make sure it happens!" the hobbit ranted on before leaping forward to wrap the female in an embrace she herself would never forget, "I won't forget such a kind maiden as yourself." He said which she felt horrid she had almost pushed her young master to tears.

"You won't recognize me at first young master. I know this, but I shall charm you sir, to remember who I am, no matter what form I meet you again in." She cooed softly to the boy running her fingers through his hair one last time before leaning back and standing. She gently touched the middle of his forehead, "I, Lyavain. By the power Eru invested in me, command thee, Frodo Baggins of The Shire, to forget of our speaking. Only to remember it when you lay eyes on the Black wolf in the village of Bree. But may you remember my name, Lyavain Sehama of Gondolin."

At the end of her charm, the boy passed out into her arms she choked back a small mess of tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. Oh god the years would be forever before the boy would see her. So much needed to be done in the time before all faded! The boy was the key to salvation, and it was her job to protect him. Every day she would ask her mother, Jaraera, why it was her who had been chosen by Eru to watch the hobbit boy. Every year she would answer "Because Eru knows you are of the lost race. Do not fret young Ava, You will understand soon." And now she was more than aware of why, she knew that she would be forced to spread herself thin for this boy. But she was more than willing now. She wanted the boy to succeed; she would make sure of it! Even though her visions showed them separating in due time, she knew that they would meet again. On a field of battle. The only problem was how long would Lyavain be forced to wait?

However long it was, she was willing to wait it for her master…

* * *

><p>*<em>I hope you liked it! I felt a bit embarrassed writing such a prologue, but hey, it's simply a prologue, the next chapter will be much more informative on who Lyavain is. R&amp;R please! I would like to know what you thought of it so far! It's not much, but it's humble and what I have to offer. - Ze*<em>


	2. Chapter one: The Prancing Pony

The Protector in the Shadow

_*****I know, quick update, I'm procrastinating from my other stories. I'm a rebel to the bone. Plus I'm in love with LOTR, so everyone should stop sending me hate mail for neglecting my other stories. It's freaking annoying. Anyway here she is! Next chapter of The Protector in the Shadow, shining light on Lyavain's past.–Ze*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or lines directly from the book/ movie. I only own my plot line, and my character!_

_*Flashback*_

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Prancing Pony<p>

Frodo Baggins grew to be a man under the protecting and watching eye of Lyavain for years. The boy grew much to the dismay of his guard, but the bright shine of his eye, and the intelligence grew with him as well. Though she was no longer a human she stood, vivid azure eyes always watching, waiting, for the day Frodo would make move to the village of Bree. She had very little visions, and knew that fate was changing every day; she knew nothing past the interaction of evil that would take place on _her_ watch tower. She couldn't help the snarl that rumbled into the morning light. She didn't want this to end; she had grown far too fond of the Shire, and her master. Never had she a home like this, so welcoming and warm. The simple task of remembering a home was harsh.

_Shrill cries could be heard over the drumming above, her body tore and her bones broke. The beast inside of her snarled in release, chained to the wall by the guards of Gondolin, the hidden city of the Elves. The noises soon grew louder as the girl grew, bones snapping and popping, the painful process of the first change. Her father, a brave wolf of the north, watched calmly as his Elven child changed forms. He cursed himself, of only he hadn't lost his gut around the female Elf he so loved now, this abomination wouldn't have been conceived. This beautiful creature so wrong in the world of magic yet so right wouldn't exist. "Ada!" the girl screamed looking to her father for help, _

"_Ada, the chains burn! Ada please help!" The girl wailed as another loud _crack_ resounded through the small prison. Elves didn't really need prisons; they were such graceful creatures, in a hidden city the crime rate was so low and the only thing that really happened if anything at all were intruders. He watched still as his daughter struggled before finally the black hair formed, her clothes shredded she exploded landing in a wolven form only a bit smaller then my own. So this was the birth of the black wolf? This was the killer Eru warned about? The small girl had shifted forms like a demon, changing into a black wolf. Her azure eyes still Elven, but her body large, ladened with a thick black fur a small white spot on her chest. The chains had snapped but the cuff around her wrist was still there, the only thing that didn't break was the necklace around her neck, a large silver feather, the color of her human hair was still located on her person. It was sudden but the wolf which was his daughter tossed her head back and let out a horrified shrill howl._

Days passed as she waited, Bilbo Baggins, Frodo's uncle had the Ring in his possession. No one else noticed the changes in Bilbo, how he had become more withdrawn, and his body never aged; perhaps it was the lack of change that worried her the most. The mindless muttering only she could hear. Bilbo never wore the Ring, hardly ever in fact. But when he did she could feel an evil like no other, he could almost feel the heat coming from Mount Doom, so justly named for the evil that lay there like a beast in its den. Mordor, the land of shadow, was to the world of men as those chains and isolation cells were to her.

"_Naneth, why do they keep me here?" The girl asked, hate laced her voice like poison on an arrow, "Am I not worthy to walk in their streets?" she snapped again looking at the sad expression on her mother's face. _

"_They do not understand you child. You are the only one of your kind, and they fear the beast inside." She said gently stroking her daughter's hair. She hoped her words would help but she knew they would not. She gently worked herbs and oils into the girl's chaffed and torn wrists from the chains binding her to the cage. What a sad site it was, to see such a beautiful Elfling fall to such a horrid fate. This was her daughter; she didn't know when to break it to the child that the only creature who understood her pain was dead. Her father, mortal in more ways than a man had fallen victim to an orc attack when he went off to hunt. "Naneth, I haven't seen Ada, is he well?" the girl questioned with a look of innocence on her face. "Child, your Ada has….." drums over threw her sentence, but the Elfling could read her mother's lips, silence overtook them, and then, they wept._

Days turned to months, months turned to years and then decades came. She waited; calmly her form had not changed in over thirteen years it was then, on the eve of Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday. That the ring awoke once more. Lyavain had been watching this day was the day she had been waiting for since the day of her birth. The day that she would finally act, it would only be a few days now. Only a few days. She could hear the whispers of darkness coming from the Ring, she was certain her master could hear it too. The whispers of an evil sort, the language of the dead lands of Mordor. Lyavain only knew a few words in the tongue, but those words she never uttered unless she had no other means of escape. Only creatures of darkness understood. Nazgûl or ring wraiths spoke this mostly and that in and if it's self scared her. Those were the one creatures that scared her more than ten thousand orcs or goblins.

A new scent rocked her nares; she hadn't taken a whiff of this scent since Bilbo had vanished. Her long graceful black paws carried her closer to Frodo's small home then it had in a long while. Power surged through her as she stared at Gandalf and Frodo through the small window before her.

"What are you doing?" Frodo exclaimed, quite bewildered as he watched Gandalf drop the envelope with the ring inside to the fire. The she-wolf stifled a violent snarl from escaping her lips. She knew this must happen; it was part of the fate of the world. The only reason the girl was so angry was because of the tone Frodo used. She had been so used to eliminating anything that came to harm her master, any tone he used she was afraid for any harm to fall upon the child she so adored.

"Hold out your hand Frodo," The old man spoke she did let a rumble escape her chest at that, "It's quite cool." He finished his statement and her master slowly. The next few things happened in what seemed slow motion. She didn't have time to see because she heard Samwise Gamgee sneaking up from the small dirt path. She quickly bolted away from the window and back into the shadow.

It was dawn the next time she saw the hobbits they were walking quickly with the wizard, he was instructing them to go to Bree, to the prancing pony. This was it. Her day. Her paws padded lightly down the trail, they were blazing their own, but she had their scent to fallow. Soon enough two more hobbits joined the party things were going as planned all until the Nazgûl showed on the road, it was planned, but not this way. She couldn't react until nightfall; she couldn't let herself be seen yet. It was too dangerous. But soon night fell, the darker it became, the louder the Nazgûl became. She was right behind the hobbits silently running after them, her graceful large body pulling her quickly, blending with the shadows. The Nazgûl blocked Frodo off from the rest of the hobbits, reaching down for him but she jumped in instead. She reared to her back legs and flew into the air, making contact long enough to stun the creature, sadly enough shocking Frodo. She spun quickly snarling violently at the hobbit causing him to run. He didn't recognize her yet, she commanded such so of course, and the expression on her face screamed she was glad her charms worked.

"_Run hobbit, run." _Her voice screamed into his mind as he ran, she was smacked off of the creature as it took off to move again. Her azure eyes darkened in bloodlust towards the creature who had hit her. She would have the creatures head, but not now. She couldn't deny the hobbit's their fate.

She knew where she was going she didn't wait for the hobbit to jump onto the boat. Her body moved quickly she had twenty miles to run and she could do just that if she fallowed the river. It wouldn't take long, with legs as long as a proud mare she could tackle long miles in simple hours. But the Ring bearer and the hobbits were on a fast moving river, the chance they would arrive before her was too great for her to risk slowing down. Power, power etched its way into her exhausted legs as she pushed. Snarling with any step, yes she was an Elf, but she tired like a beast. Her heart rate was pounding from adrenaline that was coursing through her veins like nothing else. She was correct, she had reached Bree around the same time the hobbits did, she fallowed slowly behind them keeping distance from the boys. While the gate keeper was distracted with the hobbits, she made way down to a waterway that was shown to her by Eru. Slipping into the village of Bree without being seen, she stood where she was supposed to stand, the cuff around her ankle still there from so many years before, and the feather of protection her mother gave her as a child still stayed on her person.

Quiet eyes waited as the hobbits walked by, Frodo turned suddenly as if he saw something out of the corner of his vision, his eyes turned and locked with the she-wolf's eyes. She felt her heart jump from her chest and settle in her vocal cords as Lyavain watched recognition wash over Frodo Baggins face. She watched words escape his mouth with satisfaction, fate was now set into motion. A fate the she wolf wouldn't be able to escape. She bowed her head into respect watching the reaction on Frodo's face. He did the same back before Samwise pulled him towards the inn of the prancing pony.

So she fallowed she stole a hooded cloak from a man nearby, too drunk to notice and slowly, painfully she shifted back into her Elven form behind a building close to the "pony" as she heard a man from Bree refer to it. She covered her naked form with the cloak and pulled the hood to hide her long silver hair which fell much longer then it had before. The cuff on her ankle jingled like a bell though muted by the mud. Her pale skin soon dirtied, she couldn't wait until she was back in wolven form. But all would have to wait, Frodo was about to meet someone important to his quest. Someone much more important in the future days to come, and Lyavain wanted to see it come to pass. She wanted to witness these events to play. Hidden in her overly large cloak she would watch azure eyes peering from her hood like a demon of darkness. Which was what she was…wasn't she?

She sat quietly at a table, staring at the ranger in the corner where most conversation was directed. Her fingers dusted gently over the silver feather hanging from her neck as she played with the coin purse she had found in the cloak. She wasn't normally a thief, but growing up in a cage made her want to experience things that her mother's people frowned upon, her father laughed encouraging her growth in any area she wished. But her mother was much more guarding of her, her mother even in death viewed her as a breakable little girl. It was when someone sat at her small table that she raised her haunting pools, Frodo, her master sat before her his gaze was quiet, as if he knew what she was.

"Lyavain Sehama?" the small hobbit questioned, clearly hoping that he was correct, Ava's eyes glanced to the ranger who was looking more closely now leaning forward on his knees as if he didn't expect Frodo to engage in conversation.

"Frodo Baggins." Lyavain's bell like voice gently wafted to the male who sat before her. Her face hidden in the shadow of her cloak, if she moved she would be revealed as naked, and discarded from the Inn, which she didn't wish to happen at any cost. She spoke quietly, so that if anyone was listening they would not hear, "Your path wavers from here child, the one you seek will not be coming any time soon," she whispered softly eyes locking with the boy, "do not leave disheartened, do not leave at all. Another wishes to meet you. One who will change the tides of this world." She said with a small smile knowing her expression and her entire person was hidden in the shadow of the deep hood, and the dark lighting of the room.

Frodo opened his mouth to speak but the she-wolf shook her head nodding to a hobbit nearby. "Peregrin Took, will soon be overcome with the effects of ale, do keep watch on him." She said in a whisper only he could hear. "Ask no questions master Underhill," Lyavain said as she slowly and gracefully rose to stand. Eyes looking down at the male.

"_I will meet you soon, I must be kept a secret master. Not a word of this "Lyavain Sehama" can be leaked. I am the Black Wolf of Gondolin from now until I meet you in this form again_." Her voice again silent but the male could hear it. She spoke into his mind, the bond, a gift given to her by Gandalf would save Frodo much confusion in the future.

"Be safe…Master Underhill." With that she was gone, vanishing from the building before the sudden uproar of Frodo stopping Peregrin Took from revealing his identity and vanishing. She knew what was to come next as she heard the Nazgûl's scream into the night. It was time for her to play wild, she wouldn't be safe until much trauma had passed. She would need to proceed with caution.

But proceeding safely, where is the adventure in that?

* * *

><p>*<em>I hoped you liked it! Please R&amp;R I worked pretty hard to get this in on Christmas Eve! Happy Holidays for all, and merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I do hope to get a chapter in on Monday, but if I happen to be up enough tomorrow, on Christmas, I will attempt a chapter then. I make no promises! Farewell my loves, I hoped you enjoyed it! - Ze*<em>


	3. Chapter two: Rivendell

The Protector in the Shadow

_*****I do hope you enjoy this! I tried very hard to get this one in as soon as possible while still having good taste and elegant wording! I apologize for any typos you may come across, see I have to type everything on my iPod then send it to Word documents, where It doesn't allow me to edit or fix any problems. It's problematic but I'm in love with this fic, so I must face my task! -Ze*_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or lines directly from the book/ movie. I only own my plot line, and my character!

_*Fate*_

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Rivendell<p>

They screeched like animals, Lyavain found it impossible that these creatures, these horrifying beasts were at one time kings of men. She heard swords hitting the empty beds like a butcher crazed and taking anger out on the corpse of beef they had slaughtered the morning before. She had seen it happen before, the cold intake of breath as a man went mad. These men hadn't gone mad, they were born into it, and they were conceived in shadow even if they wanted to escape they could not. To long had it been since they had fallen to the darkness, they had always held this evil in their souls it just took them longer to fall into the dark lord's power.

She was back in her wolven form once more, her silent movements made it easy to fallow the hobbits again even though the Ranger added a new level of difficulty to the adventure she was always close by. Watching for danger, waiting for the danger which she knew would befall her master. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold back the pull to fight and protect, but she knew she must it meant life or death for the group, and if the Nazgûl were defeated now the whole entire future would be changed, not even for the better.

More than once had she almost been found out by the Ranger "Strider" but she had always made an escape in the end. Frodo knew she fallowed, just as she implied she would, though just as he knew she fallowed he feared for her. Obviously taken by her strange appearance, her seemingly infinite wisdom, but that wisdom would all too soon run out, you needed to sleep to have visions and until they reached Rivendell she would not be sleeping. She was growing tired, but never would she admit her problems to any, not the birds, nor the deer of the wilderness. Not the quiet hare, nor the rambunctious raccoon who insisted on fallowing her for over a week until she almost snapped and threatened his life.

She finally had her alone time, her pelt dripping with mud, and soft dirt she looked down watching carefully where she walked, she couldn't have herself snapping twigs, Strider was already far too wary of the sounds of the deep, though Nazgûl were normally loud, drawling their noise to attract the ring it was never good to assume they were safe. There were more dangers then Nazgûl in this forest, Goblins and Orcs stalked the night like insects, swarming anything they could eat or kill. Men and hobbits seemed to account for both.

She watched as strider had vanished from his post she snarled quietly looking down as she stood not wanting to move, her legs hurt from moving with no end. Her mind hurt from all lack of attention on anything except the group of five which ran before her. Her stomach growled, long had it been since her last hunt, she couldn't leave now, not with the hobbits unattended.

_Silent, the world seemed so very silent before her heart breaking eyes. Middle earth set aflame in the land of Gondor. Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor stood in tears watching the land of his people burn. "I don't know why you weep milord." A voice called, the voice she recognized as Strider's called harshly to the man before him. "We warned you, we tried to warn you all! The ring brings nothing but destruction! You gave it to the dark lord! You gave him what he wanted." A flash of Frodo and the Shire over took her mind again Frodo wasn't there but the other hobbits mourned over the loss of someone. "If only he hadn't given up. Boromir killed him." They cried into the arms of one another. The picture shocked Lyavain to the bone she felt her heart drop into her toes. Frodo dead? Boromir had taken the ring? _

A Nazgûl's scream woke her from her unintentional slumber. "_No". _She snarled to herself she was supposed to be awake when they came upon the hobbits, so she could jump in after the Nazgûl but at this rate she'd never make it up in time. Little to the wolf's knowledge they were at the watch tower of Amon Sûl. Which she only realized after she came rushing to an aid she could not help, in her daze she didn't waste time running faster than her legs wished to carry her. Her hackles started to rise, she was supposed to watch, to ensure all went as planned and the second she reached the archway she was greeted with the scream of agony all was going as planned, she ducked quickly into the shadows azure pools watching all which transpired, she watched as the ranger chased away the Nazgûl, all going as planned.

She couldn't let her dream come to pass. She would find the Boromir and ensure he would bring no harm to her master, her king of sorts.

Now wasn't the time to worry of the future, it was time to watch and wait on what would happen next. The next few days didn't pass well; she was in almost as much pain as her master watching him suffer was not at all easy to the she-wolf, so used to saving the hobbit when the need had come. She felt a growl come from her chest, the noise hadn't even fazed Strider, he was to focused on fixed the male, and making it to Rivendell. Kept closer then she normally would, only a few strides away but hidden in shadow of the darkness. She was born for this, this running, this protection that she could not give. The beast inside of her started to gnaw away at the Elven woman hidden in the fur.

_Protect…kill…save…protect…kill…save._ Were the only thoughts that went through her mind as she ran quickly after the creatures. They had stopped, and her master was so close to going over the edge. She wanted to move towards him as he lay, gasping and moaning for his Gandalf. The wolf's name had escaped his lips more than once asking for help and guidance though she would not go. She refused to break her promise she wouldn't lose herself, not to helping this male. They wouldn't meet another important creature if he moved on the way he went, they wouldn't witness the creature who would lead Frodo to salvation. No, Lyavain knew she couldn't intervene, and she wouldn't until she fallowed the hobbits and the human man to Rivendell.

The thundering hoofs were what she had been waiting for, quiet and elegant, a horse from the house of Lord Elrond was expected to be of such grace, but it was the rider, the rider that caught both Strider's eyes, and her own. A beautiful Elf, the one destined to save Frodo, the one who would ruin Lyavain, but save the Ring bearer. She would watch and wait, soon fallowing after. She had wished all this time that she was able to hear their conversations. Her size made it impossible for her to be within earshot, her wolven harks were alert and ready, but sound was always made too quietly for any creature other then the words spoken to could hear. It was only then that she had noticed the elvish woman looking her direction, making a comment loud enough for me to hear, and clear enough for the camp to understand.

"Eru has blessed you with a protector much greater then a sword. Do not fear the creature it you see it. A creature much more dangerous than the once you fear. It watches not to hunt, but to protect. The bells fallow a captor's heart" She says quietly as she was helped on her horse by Strider.

It was soon after that she was gone, Strider looked around with a worried expression, staring into the darkness of the wood around. "We may as well take comfort in the woods dawn comes quickly. Let us take rest before we move. May Eru actually have a protector watching. We will need one." He said quickly with a quiet saddened look to the hobbits. They bedded down on the bed rolls and drifted to sleep. Slowly Lyavain crept towards the camp, they slept lightly. She turned to see a goblin scout aiming at the small hobbit. She didn't hesitate to charge a snarl so powerful it jolted awake the camp she took flight into the air ignoring the cries of alarm as she tore the goblin to shreds before charging forward into the darkness to avoid getting caught. Day in and day out this continued, she would hide and protect the creatures, who soon enough started offering her food. Hesitant at first to accept she soon found herself partaking in stews, bacon, and eggs galore. Long had it been since the tastes of the Shire had filled her stomach.

The second the group stepped foot into Rivendell, Lyavain was forced to fade into shadow, watching from the hills and from the den in a field not too far from the Elven population of Rivendell. Soon she slept well, visions flooded her mind unlike anything before. She was pushed will the sudden hate of Boromir, a creature she hadn't met. She was pushed with softness towards humans and animals she hadn't yet met. People, whom she recognized from her visions started flooding into the large city of Rivendell, and soon, a visit from Lord Elrond and Gandalf the grey told me what was happening.

"Black wolf of Gondolin?" Lord Elrond said quietly into the den which she had been staying, she did not deny a lord her presence. She stood slowly, still muddied, bloodied, and filthy with travel over her body. She was a disgrace before the eyes of a Lord. She bowed her head in respect to him her eyes gazed him over with a slight appraisal, she was almost as tall as the man who stood before her. Not that it surprised her, she was almost always taller than creatures from Gondolin.

"Lyavain is her elvish name, Lord Elrond." Gandalf said softly looking over to the she-wolf. The creature allowed his pelt to be touched by the old grey wizard.

"I wish to welcome you to Rivendell, Gandalf has told me of your help and protection master Baggins over the years." Lord Elrond was quite interesting, despite his standing he seemed quite calm and he had an heir of authority, which made Lyavain respect him instantly.

Despite her normal self, she didn't wish to invade such a creature's mind to reply, she sat quietly and stared at the man before her eyes. So this was the creature who would help her with her new world.

"I shall supply you clothing, and a pool to wash this form in, if you wish." Lord Elrond said softly stroking the dirty pelt of Lyavain who let out a quiet noise a tad bit quieter then a bark. Her bright eyes gazing into the lord's as she nodded her head sheepishly.

"_Gandalf, inform the lord I will need no clothes. I shall not be shifting for some time, though if he could pack some for me, just in case, I would be most grateful." _She lowered her head with a bashful expression as Gandalf relayed the message with a smirk, long had it been since she had been so considerate. The lord smiled and nodded before motioning for her to fallow him, which she did trustingly to a pool sitting in the middle of a small meadow closer to the city then the one she was already in.

"I shall have my guards bring food and wine to you, your clothes shall be prepared for you soon. Help yourself to the pool." He said before bowing in acknowledgement to the wolf before moving away with the Wizard once more.

Lyavain wasted no time to run and leap playfully into the pool after he guests were gone, the Elves had rich waters full of minerals and salts which cleaned and enhanced her gleam and color. Of her skin and fur, her eyes shone from a happiness of many levels, yes she bathed in the Shire, but nothing like this hot spring which had been saved for her. She washed and laid out on a rock allowing herself to dry in the cool sunlight. Happier than they could have known. She slept, watching…waiting…ready for anything to pass her way.

Elves dropped her clothes and feed off for the next few days, but she could tell she scared them. Who wouldn't be scared of a wolf the size of a normal horse? Who wouldn't be terrified of a beast so deadly its own people hated it.

A twig awoke her from her slumber on the third she stood snarling before noting who it was…

It was Frodo! It was her master!

* * *

><p>*<em> Hot damn, two in one night! I'm so proud of myself! R&amp;R please! I'll work on it again tomorrow night, hopefully it will meet your desires and likings! Let me know how I'm doing! Again Happy Holidays! And a very Merry Christmas for those who celebrate! - Ze*<em>


	4. Chapter three: A Human Intruder

The Protector in the Shadow

_*****What a wonderful Christmas it was! I hope yours (if you celebrate it) was as good as mine~ I'm happy as a clam that I can now type with ease on my new iPod touch! WAH. I didn't see it coming! My parents are now my favorite creatures in the world! Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy with all your heart! -Ze*_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or lines directly from the book/ movie. I only own my plot line, and my character!

_*Fate*_

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: A Human Intruder<p>

She was shocked to see him, his beautiful pale eyes watching her as she watched him. She wanted to run to him, but was afraid he would fear her. She stood taller than him, her elegant neck arched like the marble in the city of Rivendell. Her thick fur was like a pillow of the great kings, thick and rich. It was Frodo who moved first, Frodo who kept moving towards her his steps quickened as he soon was running. He sprang to wrap his arms around her neck, she was a bit taken back, but soon her neck crooned down to return the embrace.

"I promised Black wolf, I promised I would not lose let you go from my mind, and"He said quietly into her neck, no she could hear him fine, but others would find it difficult, "Why did you bid me to forget Lyavain?" He asked the tone broke her heart in two. She had no right to still his memories like he did, but it needed done.

"_I do not expect to be forgiven easily Frodo Baggins. But fate did not allow me to be in contact with you." _She whispered silently into his mind, her voice was soft as silk, attempting to make it up to the boy. She felt horrible what a guardian she was, "_I was always watching, always protecting when need be. I needed to ensure fate and destiny would fall into play._" She spoke honestly, nudging the boy with her large muzzle encouraging him in her own ways.

The hobbit chuckled lightly at her movements a warm chuckle soon bubbled into a hearty laugh; bright expressions crossed Lyavain's wolven face as she chuffed a wolven laugh with a bright smile. Her expression was pleased, she was so pleased with herself causing her master such joy was something she always wished to do. She jumped at him playfully, her large plume of a tail waved happily as she did so. She hadn't ever played like this in her life.

_Her eyes drifted across the field, Elflings ran happily, leaping and playing with one another like wild creatures. Pretending to be beasts. "Naneth, what do the other children do?" She questioned, amazed that they would allow other children out to play with ease. They weren't chained like she was she was jealous to the point of violence for months. "Because they are not special like you my child. They don't have such caring parents." Her mother tried to defend herself over the anger mostly because she couldn't bear to decide. The girl knew she was a defect, not supposed to exist. "You liar" she snarled violently from the darkness of her cell. "You are a liar." And with that everything went to quietness._

Frodo smiled at her, causing Lyavain to look slightly uncomfortable, why was he looking at her like that? The fondness in his eyes, how could he not be mad? She stole memories which could have kept him from being stabbed; she stole the one thing all creatures have which shouldn't be miss handled like that.

"I'm not angry with you Lyavain, Gandalf explained it to me. I'm upset you stole them," He said patting me and looking down at his feet, "but I understand things must be done for reasons I must not know." He said with a wide smile his eyes locking with hers.

He looked over her large body with a curious expression before his eyes landed on the metal on her long slender legs. Eyes growing at the sight of it, clearly not expecting it from the creature he knelt down slowly, returning his eyes to her as if asking permission, a small nod told him it was alright and he was free to touch it. His hands brushed the old unfading metal with almost hatred, though clear confusion spread across his face. "You were imprisoned?" It was more of a statement than a question, but he was asking to keep her comfortable and that she was grateful for.

"_As a child I frightened others, those who did not understand imprisoned me in a cell for most of my childhood and younger years in the Elven city._" She explained as quickly as she could watching him play with the metal. Only her mother ever touched the binds which had tied her to her city.

"What horrible creatures," He said softly, his mouth opened to continue but he never did. A voice, the voice of the human Strider called him to leave her meadow, "I shall return tomorrow!" He said quickly standing and running up the path he came, before the human could come near.

_A dark cave surrounded the group of ten, rocks dipped from the roof of the cave like teeth from the mouth of a demon. The darkness was all around, the only source of light was from the old wizard's staff, it was cold, and the dampness brought annoyance to the entire group. Tempers seemed to flare left and right, but she stayed out of it, allowing her body to be the pillow of the small band of hobbits. Frodo had offered her to the Dwarf as well but he was much too proud and hurt to accept the offer of the hobbit. She was sleeping calmly until Boromir approached, attempting to push and pick a fight with one of the well mannered hobbits. Her slight rumble of a growl seemed to stop his approach. "Who do you think you are? Growling at the son of the Steward of Gondor," the man croaked with anger in his voice causing her to snarl louder. "Why? Stop that incessant noise before I use force, beast." He was growing louder than before. Aragorn came to intervene, but Boromir was having none of it. "Look at it! Why is it even here? The beast does nothing! What are you? __**Show yourself**__." By the last words his voice was coursing with authority and command, challenging her to deny him. "If you're not dangerous then __**prove it.**_" C_ommands, even by someone whom she hated, could not be denied. She could fight the shift but that would result in almost certain death. _

"_Gandalf move the hobbits." She screamed into the uncensored minds, she didn't limit who could hear. They needed to move, and quickly. "Boromir leave her be." Aragorn said with a cool tone. Obviously only Gandalf had heard her pleas. "Hobbits over here, now! Get off of the Black wolf!"Frodo understood almost instantly pulling those who wouldn't move. It was almost the second that they moved that the wolf started to quake._

She awoke with a start, they would question her eventually, and it was a fate that needed to happen. Perhaps that was what made it worse. She couldn't stop this from happening. She stood from the small bed of hay in the farthest end of the stall and paced. How would they react, who were "they" even to begin with? What was she to do? She felt her body start to heave, fear, and a terrible fear gripped her body. Her master's journey was far from over, which frightened her to her wits' end. She heard movement outside and slowly moved to the mouth of the cave where she lay for the past few nights. Her master was there! She quickly picked up a small lope to move towards him quicker trotting carefully towards the male who watched her. "_Master Frodo! What a surprise!"_ she called with a pleased look on her mouth. Frodo looked all the more stressed for one reason or another.

They began their conversations of life, for the next days they talked and chattered about everything from the darkness of the eastern world, to the beautiful lark in her meadow, every morning for a few hours Frodo vanished to be by his wolfling's side. So connected they had grown that he didn't even need to speak to her, no words weren't needed, they simply understood. It was like she had always belonged to him, speaking about the sun and the stars, and why there was a moon. The mouth of a horse and all of its teeth. The tip of an arrow piercing its prey. Everything seemed so natural, so eloquent and bright when her master so openly shared his opinion on things. It was one particular morning which Frodo came to visit that he had announced that he was "almost" healed. But Lord Elrond insisted he bathe in their salts to ease the pain.

"_Only your shirt needs to go master, I am bare as the day I was born; if I shifted I would be even worse."_ She smiled when she saw his blush, chuckling in her head and in her wolven form.

"Don't laugh at me Ava! It is not entertaining in the slightest! Being bare chested before a woman? Even if you would be even barer I still dare say I will not." He said with a huff, as his face faded to a shade of red Lyavain didn't know was possible.

"_Fine, swim with the clothing on, I care not. The same salts and minerals are in the water I swim as yours. We could have fun," _Her triumphant stare struck a note with him clearly, "_and I could protect you from drowning if need be, though I know you are a most impressive swimmer."_ Her charms seemed to be working as Frodo weighed the thoughts in his mind.

"Fine." Was all he said before pushing Lyavain into the water with a hearty push.

She yelped in surprise as she fell into the water her body splashed, and at least ended up getting Frodo wet in the mean time. He smiled, or he did for a moment as she reached up and pulled him into the water. They fought glorious battles together in their minds and in their pool before Frodo grew weary from working his arm. After what seemed like minutes they pulled out of the water, finding it to be almost night time in the city of Rivendell. "_Master you should start back._" She said quietly as they lay out under the fading sun of the warm day. He shook his head with a sigh mumbling something that sounded "Just a bit longer." Her master enjoyed spending time with her, almost as much as she enjoyed it. She shook the water from her coat and slowly lowered herself down behind Frodo, curling up around him to keep him warm in the fading light.

She could hear Samwise calling for Frodo, but being confused by the unknown forest he quickly became confused and headed back before anything else happened. "_Frodo, is it true different races gather to discuss the fate of the Ring?"_ She questioned delicately, she knew that Frodo understood her question, both watching and feeling his response in a curt nod.

"Yes, Elves from Mirkwood, Dwarfs, and men from chosen cities flood here to Rivendell." He said with a hint of coldness in his eyes, "I don't want to attend the council meeting, but I must." His voice said he was fine, but by now Lyavain could feel he was practically screaming for help. "Will you come with me?" He asked hopefully looking to her by rolling his head back.

She sighed with a pained expression on her face. "_I am not invited, I must fallow fate's way of getting my body to the meeting master Baggins. But do not fret, I will be there eventually_." She said lightly leaning over to lick his ear playfully, "_Can the hero of the Shire not handle himself?_" she cooed in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I am no hero Black Wolf, only a mere child compared to all creatures gathered here." He sounded indignant, like he hated that fact.

She nuzzled into his neck gently blowing hot air causing him to chuckle slightly. "_Master you are more than a hero. I guarantee it._" All the seriousness was back in her voice again. She didn't like it when he belittled himself.

He huffed in defeat looking around to see a man start out of the wood. "Wolf! The water!" He called watching as her eyes moved to land on the man, she vanished in only a few seconds unseen by the human male. "Oh Strider, you've come to visit me?" he questioned with a smile that the elegant man returned.

"Elrond calls to meet with you, he insists it is most important." His voice had flowed like honey, she hadn't heard his calming voice in such a tone before, "He said to mention a beast, and that you would most certainly come along."

Only two more days passed, her master had come the next day to announce that in four days time the council would meet… and he would be waiting. He wanted her to join from the beginning, even mentioning it to Elrond who strictly said she would come when she was ready, but she would not be welcomed into the council with opened arms. No she would come when the time was right, just like she always had. By the day of the council she found herself perched on a rooftop nearby. Eyes on every creature in the circle as they sat staring at one another.

And then her master stepped forth with the ring…

* * *

><p>*<em>Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to let you in on the act that would take place sooner than later with the fellowship, just to hype you up. Know that it will not go as you expect! I love keeping you guessing! Enjoy my good friends, it is the time of celebration! Good tidings! R&amp;R please let me know how I'm doing! - Ze*<em>


	5. Chapter four: The Black Wolf of Gondolin

The Protector in the Shadow

*_I hope you lot liked the last chapter! It I felt it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be on to the next! I wanted to sort of ramble about one of my Christmas gifts, selfish one might think but I was happy as can be. My mother got me a German shepherd puppy for Christmas, she adopted it from the humane society and I think I almost died happy. I've always dreamed of getting a German shepherd, not really a puppy but just one in general. I was blown away and extremely excited and I just wanted to give a shout out to others who adopt dogs over going to a breeder. Way to go guys, another dog off the street.-Ze_*

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or lines directly from the book/ movie. I only own my plot line, and my character!

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: The Black Wolf of Gondolin<p>

The voice of the ring seemed to take each man, no matter what race, in shock and surprise. A growl escaped her lips as she heard them speak, everyone differently talking of death and destruction. All except one man who stood slowly staring at the Ring as if it was a god.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!" She knew the voice as it spoke. Another feral sound escaped her throat. Boromir would not get the Ring, if it was the last thing she would endure.

A voice penetrated her irate mind, calming her almost instantly as she heard it. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." The voice turned to be the Ranger. Her heart calmed at the tone of his voice, where had the rogue violent man she had witnessed earlier gone? He was refined here, calm and collected as he listened to others rant.

Boromir seemed indignant glaring with a coy smirk at Strider who returned the expression with calmness. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the Steward's son spoke with a scoff, obviously doubting the knowledge of the male who sat in the council hall.

Frodo's expression kept growing with fear, Lyavain told him of the fate of men if the Ring was given to Gondor. They had dropped the conversation at a hat, for Frodo hadn't understood, but now his eyes were pinned to the rooftops terrified of the outcome of this meeting. What if they decided to give the Ring to the man? He was a Steward after all, one of the most powerful men in the meeting when it came to world order and rank. Though he did not deserve the respect that was given to him, he was hungry for power, hungry for war and blood. Gondor would fall, middle earth would fall and all good in this world would die like a flower come fall.

An Elf popped up, clearly angry at Boromir for insulting the Ranger, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." The name entered her mind and it clicked, this man was in fact more then he let on!

The council turned out to be shocked at this revelation, though her master seemed to be too focused on the ring to care. Lyavain needed to act soon if she wanted to save him, he would fall to the Ring like it's caretaker before him if he was not careful. Another voice again distracted Ava from her master as her eyes landed again on Boromir as he spoke breathy words.

"Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?" he questioned, sounding very unconvinced.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf added, only to be silenced in Elvish by Aragorn who wanted the attention off of him. Frodo stared unbelievingly at their former guide. This couldn't be? Such an important person had promised protection, why?

Conversations switched quickly and soon enough the entire council was in an uproar shouts penetrated her ears and nothing any of the creatures said even made any importance. Dwarfs did not want Elves to deliver the Ring, Elves felt humans were too weak, and one human didn't want to deliver the Ring to be destroyed at all. He wanted to harness the power, but everyone understood the Ring would never be any good at all. No matter how much he desired it, nothing good came from a ring of power. No more could she take, tired of all the creatures insolence and idiocy. She slipped to a lower roof gracefully landing in a hall leading to the great hull sitting before her. She walked slowly, so slowly that the hobbits watching quietly did not see, so quietly that no one noticed her approaching the arch way.

A rumble warned the hobbits of her appearance in the arch between them, they looked frightened at first but shock soon overtook them. The continuous rumble of a growl bled on as she stepped into the open, the Elves slowly quieted as they heard it, but no one else did. Frodo's gaze slipped from the Ring, and fell softly on his fateful companion. "I will take the ring." He said over the voices standing quickly, Elrond was shocked at his movements of such bravery. Lyavain silenced herself for Frodo, locking eyes with him with a soft expression on her face. "I will take the ring to Mordor!" He called louder this time, the entire group slowly silenced down turning to watch the hobbit before them. "Though I do not know the way…" His voice trailed off with a small blush across his face. It took someone

She would make sure they wouldn't. Slipping into the hull with the hobbits that were no longer afraid of her large graceful form. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said softly laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said quietly as he rose from his seat walking proudly towards Frodo knelling to his level, "You have my sword." He finished, again he rose, this time to stand behind the hobbit.

"And my bow." Legolas said with a soft expression.

"And my axe." Gimli, the Dwarf huffed, not wanting to be outshined by his enemy, the Elf.

Boromir approached Frodo to now, the expression of dislike was written on Frodo's face but most chose to ignore it. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." Boromir's change of personality caused a sudden hate to course through Lyavain's veins, a hate she hadn't had since her people abandoned her to the forests at a young age.

Samwise popped from the bushes with a labored sound as he ran to Frodo's side "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" He called nodding and crossing his arms to his chest.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond seemed amused with the hobbit that was until two more emerged from past Lyavain.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry called almost tripping over Pippin to get to the group.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry added quickly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing." Pippen started out strong, but faded to the last second.

Merry shook his head looking at Pippin, "Well that rules you out, Pip."

Frodo chuckled slightly before looking past Elrond, locking eyes with the black wolf that now stood in the archway. Her chains jingled softly with every step, gracefully she moved every stride forward was a light click of her paws on the marble way. Everyone seemed to hold in their breaths at the appearance of the creature with haunting azure eyes. "_Frodo Baggins. You will always be my Master. I shall fallow you until the ends of the earth."_ She cooed to him, graceful features where her body. Her frame was large, the size of a fine equine, her pelt shone of the finest black onyx from being clean as ever. The silver on her ankle shone in the soft rays of sunlight. She was a sight to behold. Her slender frame was graced with a thin, muscular arched neck that made her hold herself like a lady that she was. The only one in her race.

"What is this beast?" Boromir roared stepping forward though Gandalf held him back. "She is of no harm to Frodo or the Ring." He said quietly looking down to Frodo.

It was Legolas who spoke next, "Do my eyes cheat me? A necklace of protection, is this the Black Wolf of Gondolin I see?" His voice just above a whisper.

"No Legolas, you are quite right," Lord Elrond said with a soft exhale, motioning for the wolf to step towards the group.

She slowly moved forward her pace soon quickened to a trot as she strode, nuzzling Frodo's neck with her face. "_I told you I would come Master Baggins."_ She cooed lightly, turning to face Lord Elrond.

"I knew you would, Ava." He said quietly into her ear.

"Ten companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" Elrond mused with a slight entertained expression. Boromir glared with a scoff at Lyavain, who was lightly afraid of the days to come, she had more visions of the coming events, and she was terrified of the actions that would shake beliefs in the Fellowship of the Ring.

There were more trials to face in the City of Rivendell.

* * *

><p>*<em> A bit shorter then I wanted, but all I had time to do! Please enjoy! R&amp;R to tell me how I'm doing! I'm interested to hear what people have to say!- Ze<em>*


	6. Chapter Five: The Song of the Dead

The Protector in the Shadow

_*I do in fact hope you enjoy. I worked quite hard on this chapter so please let me know what you think. I'm still writing this on my iPod, so I apologize again for all typos you may come across. I might have a 4th generation now, but the note program is still pretty much the same. Again enjoy!-Ze*_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or lines directly from the book/ movie. I only own my plot line, and my character!

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter five: The Song of the Dead<p>

Lyavain still hadn't figured out how her master had talked her into walking the city of Rivendell her paws in contact with the cool earth with each step she took. She was padding playfully around with the hobbits, who were just as interested in her as she was in them. Frodo had introduced them to her den even; they had gone swimming a few times since they had been introduced. The hobbits took well to a beast coming along with them on a quest to save the creatures of middle earth, the men, Elf, and Dwarf did not take well to the fact she had been allowed into the city at all. Boromir had made it clear as that he did not want the beast in his midst.

It turned to be only Legolas that had heard the myths of my people. He had heard of the child of the wolf, though he had only confronted Lyavain about it. She had ignored his questioning on the subject and warned him not to bring up such a question. He had respected her wishes and had avoided her ever since. They had ran like children through the city of Rivendell, only to be joined later by Aragorn, who had decided to take a walk and had taken notice to the young ones and the Wolfling.

"My friends, my I join you?" He inquired gently, awaiting a response from the Hobbits who were rough housing with the wolf.

It was Lyavain who had turned to face the almost angelic looking man, her Azure eyes were calm as she stopped moving, the hobbits slowed from playing too. "Of course Lord Aragorn!" Pippin's voice chirped his accent always seemed to make Ava scoff.

"If you're looking for calming, we're not exactly the best company for that." Merry warned as they started to walk with a happy step on their way. Lyavain started chuffing in a wolven laugh padding ahead of the hobbits.

"I need no calming; I wish to be kept on my toes. I have relaxed far too long." Aragorn ensured happily a small smile expression of amusement pasted on his face.

That simple sentence caught Lyavain's attention; a small growl escaped her chest as she turned facing one of the hobbits. Expressions of question on her face, "ah! She wants a fight, come! Show her no mercy!" Pippin called charging her, she lunged sideways her paws wrapped around the creature as she flipped herself and the hobbit pinning him down playfully hopping off and loping gracefully around. She pranced, rubbing the fact she had succeed in eluding the hobbits. But when she felt four little creatures crash into her and jump on top of her she made a noise of surprise. Leaping in the air like an untamed colt all four legs off the ground.

She was laughing too hard her emotions bubbled out. Frodo was laughing as he held on soon enough Lord Aragorn and the rest bubbled with laughter as well she only stopped when she heard a howl on the air, her eyes narrowed when it happened. She had almost forgotten what day it was, two days before their departure. Tomorrow she would have to elude the rest of the Fellowship; it was for more than just herself it was good for the rest of the journey. Slowly the still giggling hobbits crawled from her back, only Frodo had silenced his laughter,

"Milady?" He inquired, touching her cheek softly. The loving contact caused her to flinch away. A small growl escaped her lips, but she was shocked when his hand reconnected.

"_I am fine Frodo Baggins."_ She thought carefully eyeing Aragorn their eyes connected and she saw a flash of what was to come. She stumbled backwards as she saw it a vision of the future taking over everything she's known. "_Master Baggins I must go."_ She said in a rushed voice, turning on a heel she vanished into the maze of marble.

It was that next particular morning that she found herself standing in her cave with human legs, slipping into her gown slip, and the beautiful azure dress that Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen had chosen for her. A black cloak covered most of the dress below it was the illusion that she was to be unseen. The patter of feet caused her to place the hood over her head and stride slowly from the den; it was only Frodo at that point, which made her feel most at ease.

"Ly-"He started but a hand she held her pale hand silencing him with ease.

"Not yet Frodo Baggins." She breathed slowly taking a few steps towards the hobbit before hesitating, she needed to leave, to head towards the city of her people but she could not. She was planning to go to the hill to mourn, but Frodo's presence seemed so much more inviting. Her long hair was hidden well under the cloak, Frodo had only seen it once but he had known it was Lyavain. "I was intending to leave before you entered my presence today Master Baggins. But it seems that you are much more punctuated then I remember," Her smile showed soon after that though the shadow of the large hood had covered her angelic maw, "Frodo, they must not know my name, as of now I have no name only the darkness knows it. They _must_ not know." She said quickly, closing the gap between them and lowering herself to his level. "I know you do not understand. But you will soon." She said nodding to behind him.

Frodo turned to make eye contact with the group of four padding down the hill, Aragorn had been spending much time with the hobbits since the council, he found them entertaining and very interesting to watch. In addition to them being very amusing creatures with their stories of adventures in the Shire, all in which she had witnessed before. "Where is the wolf?" Samwise asked looking around with a confused expression. Apparently they hadn't taken notice to the new creature in their presence.

"She has gone to mourn." Lyavain mused quietly as she stood to her full height, her expression was hidden, but her voice was laced with sorrow.

"Mourn?" Frodo questioned, a look of worry crossed his face.

"Yes, Mourn Master Hobbit." The she-wolf said quietly stepping back to look at them all. "Mourn the loss of many things; this day seems to curse her repeatedly. Over her years." She said softly patting Frodo's head, looking up to Aragorn; the human did not seem convinced but asked no questions.

"Things? What kind of things? Who are you?" Pippin squeaked quickly not considering as the other hobbits started asking. Only Frodo stood silently awaiting a response from the creature he cared so much about.

Her eyes fell to Frodo a tear slipped from her eye and landed softly on the hand which was folded in front of her body. "Her makers, her city, all the years spent locked away under the city she loved. All her emotions. Everything. She mourns the loss of feeling, loved." She said quietly her hand rested on Frodo's shoulder with a small smile. "The Black Wolf of Gondolin is much older than you think young hobbits." The only thing that could be seen was those piercing Azure eyes.

"Put your hood down." Aragorn spoke finally. Gently as he stepped forward his eyes locking with Ava's.

"I will not, Lord Aragorn." She said in an all knowing voice, she soon turned and started to walk. "I will rupture the future if I do." She said softly with a small smile back at the creatures, the sun hit so they could just barely see her face. "I will not risk losing what I will gain." Her voice was almost venomous as she spoke, a small smile on her face. "Fear not for your wolf, she will be ready for your adventure to begin tomorrow. She needs to be alone for the morning." Ava's words were quiet yet stern, and Frodo looked back at his friends.

"Come, let us prepare for our feast tonight, and departure for tomorrow." Frodo said with a smile taking Pippin and Samwise by the hands and leading them away.

Merry stared at the back of Ava's head in wonder but soon turned and fallowed after Frodo it was Aragorn who did not move from where he was standing. She moved quickly, only to hear him fallow her, she continued moving until she was atop the great hill, and a small patch of graves lay in the undying city of Rivendell. The grass was grown over the few, except for one, a soft white marble stone that looked not old so old as the rest. Not aged or weathered. She was almost angered that Aragorn had fallowed her the whole way to the very top of the mountain. That was until he spoke.

"Is it true that the wolf is not really what she says?" He questioned lightly, "Legolas talked of myths and legends of a child who was both a beast and an Elf." He was clearly interested, but it was not time for them to know, it wasn't time, if one knew they all would know soon enough.

"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. In due time you will see, she will tell you in her own time." Her voice was drawn out, as she turned to face him stepping towards the male with a long stride and light footfalls she was almost silent as she moved. "You will soon be in more charge then you have been, Ranger of the north." She was painting pictures with her words, creating puzzles to confuse the man. "When the option is given, when all hope fades, take charge." She was close to him, in his face almost. "You witnessed the vision the wolf had; you know the tragedy that will fall. Take charge. Those who are close to you and respect you will fallow. Never give up hope, even when it seems all is lost." Her words were soft as they watched one another, her bright azure eyes locked with his pale grey eyes. "You are afraid. Of your past, that it will come to haunt you. That you will be weak like Isildur." Her voice all knowing once again as she smiled at his confusion. "Do not fear. You are not he; you are not the one who failed." Her voice just a whisper they were so close she knew he could hear her.

"Why do you talk as if you know? As if you are a shadow on the wall, or a rat with in my household? How do you know this to be true?" He was clearly angered, but he was speaking calmly. "The same blood runs through my veins, the same weakness. I do not want to fail the hobbits; I do not wish to fail myself. But I am of the race of men, we are weaker in all was."

It always amazed him how such a great man, who could control his temper in almost all situations could doubt his self so. "You are not he Aragorn, you are much stronger." She smiled slightly before nodding to him, taking a step back. "I cannot tell you of the future milord, but I can assure you," she paused standing in front of the newer stone.

Her eyes stuck on the name, the name of her mother, and the name of her father. The people of Gondolin would not allow them to be buried on their soil, but Lord Elrond had been so kind to allow the use of their cavern in the mountain. She was thankful beyond the knowledge of the Lord himself, "You are not like any middle earth as birthed. In all her years you interest the wolf more then she lets on." She scoffed quietly turning to look at the man with a spark of mischief in her eyes. "It scares her. Just like this stone scares her, the stone of the creatures who bore her onto this world. So unwanted by others, she hates everything about herself yet loves it all the same. Do not turn away from her Milord. She loathes Boromir for reasons which she cannot speak of." She was adamant.

She stopped speaking, kneeling down to the stone as she brushed it quietly and gently with her fingers. It only took a few moments before Aragorn soon left, confused, and angry with the stranger whom spoke like she knew the world, and it's orders. He was frustrated, though the composition of his face did not show. He couldn't help but curse himself, and the woman, he had hardly even caught a look of her façade, only of her eyes. Those frighteningly similar eyes, He recognized them from somewhere yet he could not pin down the location. He was so focused on his thoughts he almost did not hear the sad song coming from the mountain. The song that stopped almost all of Rivendell stopped to listen, a few who had lost their friends or family started to join in the song, though most did not sing such a song above a whisper. For the language of the beasts was not to be spoken in the city limits. They seemed hesitant, even the hobbits stopped their rough housing to listen. All went silent, from the horses in the stable, to the quiet daughter of the Lord.

It was Frodo who disturbed her this time; she continued the song though took great notice to him. "_Your human friend knows much, Frodo Baggins, soon I will need your help." _Her eyes drifted to him slowly the language singing the song of death escaped her lips still, her hood pulled down as she sang. "_My existence will be questioned by the human, the one who wants the Ring. Do not let him command me anything. If he does and I start to tremble do not allow it to go any further. Speak the first command to me that comes to mind."_ She knew that changing the future was bad in some ways. But this time she was saving another, another future that needed to pass. It was important, more important than any other future she prevented.

Slowly her song came to a close and she walked towards Frodo pulling the hood up and taking his hand gently. They scaled the mountain back to her den they were alone, conversations seemed to flow naturally, he finally asked of her family, asked of her past and dug into the reason she still had her chains. He wanted to know, and she wanted to tell. Their conversations led to the song of the dead, which she translated to common tongue. They talked until well past nightfall when Pippin and Merry started calling for him to come join the feasting. She lifted her hand and waved a farewell telling him she would join him in her other form soon. And she vanished, stripping from her clothing in the silence, shifting violently and painfully to her wolven form before running towards the main hull. She would be avoiding the humans until she had no choice.

But when had she really ever had one?

* * *

><p><em>*Hope you liked it R&amp;R please! I need ideas and encouragement! Their adventures are just about to begin! I'll be updating again either tonight or early tomorrow! Be waiting my loves!- Ze*<em>


	7. Chapter Six: A New Name

The Protector in the Shadow

_*So, another update! I'm really hungry right now to be honest, but I love you guys so much I'll totally starve for you okay? Just because I care! I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for the story alerts, and for everyone who favorite my story! It means so much to me! To all my reviewers I would like to express my deepest admiration for all the encouragement I've gotten for you! I haven't given you the glory you deserve lately and I feel bad, so I just wanted to send out a special thank you! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Kay so I don't own this, and accept the fact I more than likely never will! But be jealous I own a pretty cool plot line and character!

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Six: A New Name<p>

The second she stepped foot into the hall of Silence overtook it; she quieted the entire room, which made her quite proud. She got a wolfish grin on her face as she allowed her tongue to lull out of her mouth in a relaxed dog-like manner, causing Lord Elrond to smile brightly at the creature. "Alidre, fetch our new guest some dinner if you would please." He was the first creature to speak as he opened his arms gracefully motioning to the Hobbits in the corner who soon ran to greet her. The Elf and the men stared with distrust in their eyes; The Dwarf was to content with his ale not caring enough to look up from the drink. She bowed gracefully to Lord Elrond before padding towards the hobbits nuzzling each one gently to apologize. The only creature she ever spoke with was Frodo, so none of the other creatures could hear her soft apologies.

"We're not mad at you!" Frodo chirped softly to her with a gentle pat.

"How could we be?" Pippin said with a smile that seemed to brighten her mood, "We're just sorry we didn't know." His smile did not vanish, but his voice dipped slightly.

Lyavain gently nuzzled into his cheek, puffing air into his sensitive neck causing a string of bubbling laughter to erupt from the boy, silence fell around the room again, but as she kept puffing and nuzzling his neck and stomach, soon all the hobbits were in on the joyous fest.

Her meat arrived she looked at the Lord of the city and motioned to the terrace only a few steps away. He nodded and silently instructed for Alidre, the helper of the kitchen, to put the raw meat out on the terrace, so no one was made sick by her vicious eating habits. She stopped bothering the Hobbit after a moment when she knew her dinner was sat down, and the server had gone away. She stepped back and bowed before turning and moving her way out to the terrace. "Where are you going?" Frodo inquired with a tilted head causing her to chuff lightly.

"_I dare not eat in here master Hobbit. I'm far too protective of my food I've been wild for hundreds of years."_ She spoke lightly, her lyrical voice keeping calm and cool to him before turning. Her graceful strides hesitated when she looked back in the building, her heart race in creased as her pools brushed across the faces of the creatures behind her. She had felt someone watching her, the sixth sense of a wolf was much more intense than one would think. It was the Elf in her, and the beast that made it even more heightened. Her eyes landed on the Mirkwood Elf whose pale eyes were watching her with wonder. She pulled her harks atop her head back a bit as her lip rose in a silent snarl before she managed to push the heavy doors closed half way. Pools moved to the pitcher of water which would be used to clean the carnage.

She couldn't stop herself; she dug wildly into the food before her, licking her lips to clear the blood every now and again. It was so different not having to hunt for herself, the Elves didn't want blood spilt on their soil so they insisted they buy her fresh meat and heat it long enough to warm and give the illusion. Well to the Valar it worked, it was different eating on the marble terrace, she had made sure to eat as silently as possible compared to her normal feasting that was loud and violent. Hunting always won over eating heated food, but she was still completely fine with eating such a thing. A noise caused her harks to swivel as her skull snapped quickly to view the intruder. Blood laced her normally white canine teeth as her lip curled up at the male before her.

"I wanted to see if it was true, the reason you would not eat with us." Frodo said daintily with a small smile. He shut the door behind him as he walked out to the other side, walking a wide circle around the bloodied mess which was her dinner. A snarl unintentionally escaped her rumbling chest before she calmed down slightly. Knowing he was going nowhere.

"_I am much more behaved then I once was Master Frodo."_ She mused quaintly with a small amount of amusement in her voice, he always made her calm down, she didn't know what she would do if they were forced to separate sooner than intended.

"I am quite glad on that subject, if your manners were worse; I could just weep at the thought." He teased blatantly with a smirk on his handsome little face.

She scoffed ignoring his comment with the shake of her head. For a hobbit he seemed a bit bi-polar, one second he was bright and vibrant, the next he was distant and lonely. She knew he wasn't himself because of the Ring, and that didn't help matters in the slightest. Her meal soon was finished and she dipped her maw in the pail of water before each paw lightly cleaning her dark body off, she didn't like being covered in filth when she had the choice. She was normally a clean kept beast when she had the opportunity, she never had the chance to keep clean as a child, Elves were normally extremely proper folk, but they couldn't have cared less about the wild child of the beast, and she will never forgive her people for the way she was treated during her childhood.

"_Could you dump the pail in my stead Master Baggins?" _ She looked up at him helplessly with a small sheepish expression, "_I hadn't considered the fact it could dump the wrong way. I would not like this gore to roll into such a grand banquet hall."_ She finished finally looking around awkwardly. Her eyes downcast until she heard the slight slapping of Frodo's bare feet stopping before her.

"Of course I will, Lyavain." He said the name with little thought as he lifted the small pail full of discolored water and spilled it, allowing it to carry away all of the gore from the perfectly white marble. The discoloration was gone from the floors, and though the scent still lingered, the floral scent of the plants and the scent full of earth echoed the loudest. Soon enough the other hobbits came rushing from the building to tackle Ava, she staggered for a moment before tumbling to the ground, she hadn't the slightest clue what had happened until the hobbits started to run their fingers across her stomach, she soon labeled this motion as a sensitive action causing her to yip in surprise and trash wildly, being careful of her talons and of her teeth as she playfully snapped. When they finally let her go, she stood, her plume wagging behind her en excitement as she lowered her head to growl playfully taking a step towards them. They knew what this entitled; she was giving them a head start.

The Hobbits yelled in surprise before taking off back through the door they had entered through. She scoffed nodding for Frodo to help and he gladly obliged taking off after the hobbits, calling to them about their death and how soon they would wish their birth had never happened. She then exploded from the terrace her body was ridged but it was clear she was playing around. "_Frodo, think of where you are and I shall see."_ She said in a whisper even if the others could not hear she would not take a chance for fear they could. A flash of a dark place with white ghostly apparition beside them, whispering hobbits a head. They were under one of the oak tables. The question which one, out of the three she could tell it was not Elrond's table, his daughter's face was stark, uncaring as if she had lost something much more than her appetite. The table the hobbit's had been sitting at was empty, so she checked their first. Growling violently to scare them. Her claws clacked on the hard slippery surface underneath her elongating the situation further.

It was Aragorn who had caught her attention, the Dwarf beside him mumbled loudly about mines, about women, and about rock and stone which he loved so. The Elf beside him did not seem as pleased as the heir to Gondor, and Boromir seemed entertained with whatever was going on between the Elf and the Dwarf. Aragorn locked eyes with the wolf that started stalking towards him slowly, his stormy eyes dropped their gaze to the table before returning to the wolf before him, and a smile pasted itself onto his graceful face. She chuffed in thanks before her movements turned to silence in the middle of the hall. Her talons no longer clacked as they had before. She was in predator mode another vision of where the hobbits were flashed into her active mind as she mumbled thanks to Frodo. It was sudden, and rash, but wasn't all of the movements she made? She leapt forward with a loud roar, startling everyone, including a hobbit who smacked his head loudly off of the table.

They scrambled quickly out from under the table, Pippin speaking first. "You! You are a cheater!" he exclaimed, doing a bit of a tap dance as he moved in place before running off down the hall. Each hobbit cursed her playfully as she charged after them, nipping playfully at their heels. She slowed before she exited, dipping low into in respect to the Lord of the hall before looking at Aragorn whose eyes were still on her. She winked at him watching as his mouth fell agape, before taking off after the hobbits, howling and yapping after them. Listening to their squeals and laughter as she did such.

They ended up getting trapped in her den and they all collapsed panting and laughing as they looked at the stars. All more than aware of the fact that this would be one of the last times for play in a very long time. They cuddled up to Ava's warmth in the chill of the night. She accepted their closeness with open arms, her mind drifting off into a world where she didn't have to dream of being accepted, where she didn't have to worry about the future. She had started to ignore the sounds of the hobbits as the entire world quieted, her eyes glanced at the full moon, it's grace was just like that day in the meadow so many years ago. That day where she met the creature whom changed her life.

The wind had a cold voice on it, a chill ran up her spine as she stared at the full moon, her head cocked back as she let a rogue howl rip from chest, the shrill chilling howl that caused the hobbits to look at her for a moment before shrugging, they soon allowed themselves to howl along with her. Playfully of course but still the sound could have chilled the bones of any creature in the area that wasn't aware that it was not in fact a fierce pack of wolves, but four hobbits and a lone wolf.

Soon enough everyone went silent, and one by one, the hobbits fell into a soft comfortable sleep. All except Frodo who stared thoughtfully at Ava's binds, playing with the thick chain as his head rested on the paw. Lyavain whined quietly, as he did so. "They bound you?" Frodo questioned knowing the answer; she didn't speak into the hobbit's mind, only nodded with a small sigh at his questions, "Why?" the word was so simple, and his motives so innocent yet she could not answer it.

"_My mother said long ago it was because they did not understand me,_" She informed him gently laying her large skull just behind him exhaling heavily, "_but after she went to the heavens I soon found out it was because I was terrifying, and I was far too wild and easily angered. I used to go days when my body could not control what from I was in. They fought for dominance. Literally warring in my body." _Her eyes drifted to the woods with a huff attempting to calm herself from getting too upset.

"Still, that is not a proper reason to keep a beautiful creature locked up…" His voice trailed off as a blush crossed his cheeks. Causing Lyavain to chuckle warmly, the rumble causing one of the hobbits to stir, but quickly passing back into a deep sleep. She could read the expression on Frodo's face; he quickly searched his mind for an idea, something else to speak about with the wolf before him.

"_What will you call me Frodo Baggins?"_ She questioned, chuckling when he took a sigh of relief. She relay her head over her paw so it was wrapped around Frodo's small frame he leaned into her neck.

"Fëa, I shall call you Fëa." He said with a muse.

Clearly even though he had the world on his shoulders, he still was tired, he had tried and tried not to sleep, but he couldn't help it. Soon it overcame him, she found him clinging to the thick shadowy fur on her neck, causing her to smile slightly, she felt warm at the moment, and she felt alive again having the small creatures depend on her.

Fëa seemed fitting to her for some reason, normally would have hated hit, but she liked the ring of it, how easily it slipped from her master's tongue. Her smile soon faded as she remembered the task ahead of them, which way would they make for Mordor? She had seen the mines of Moria in her visions, but she knew Gandalf would not take those passes unless they hadn't another choice. What would become of them? She couldn't silence her mind, not that she ever wanted to. She was renamed Spirit, Lyavain no longer existed; she was not that creature anymore. Not until they found out what she was at least. She would not break character of the wolf she was. She had no part of immortal or mortal in her. She was just a very old wolf, protecting her master. She needed to remember that she could not lose it; she had to stay strong for the Fellowship. She needed to grow close to all of the creatures even Boromir, perhaps she could change him. Change the future even?

With a bright outlook in life she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to rest for a few moments before they opened again, she watched the sun rise above the mountains, she watched the colors explode into the sky, the Onyx morphed with the orange and blue creating s beautiful piece of artwork in the sky. With one thought in mind. "_I am not who I was."_ She hadn't realized she had projected those thoughts until Frodo rolled his head back rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean, Fëa?" He questioned with his head tilted pale pools locking with azure oceans.

She smiled lightly looking down at her hands. "_Nothing Frodo. I was just thinking aloud again._" She somewhat whispered with a cool look in her eyes. Gently spinning her head she nudged the other hobbits with her nose to wake them up. "_We must wake them Frodo, your breakfast should be soon, and we must be going._"

Eru knew how long it would take to "rally the troops".

* * *

><p><em>*I hope you liked it! I was pretty happy with it, but I have to say, I'm attempting to become more expressive and descriptive in my writing. Just not sure how it's working for me. Any who, R&amp;R let me know what you think! I'm interested to hear! Once again thank you to all my followers, thank you to all of my reviewers! Thank you all who take the time to read! Things are going to get more interesting, I have big plans for this story. I'll be editing and updating older chapters soon so any typos, any random run-on sentences, and anything I just don't consider good enough shall be fixed! Oh, also for anyone wondering why I chose the name Fëa, I felt it was very close to her old name which was Lyavain, or Wolf Spirit, Fëa translates to Spirit in Elvish, and I felt that it was simple, easy to remember and rather cute. If you don't like it, shoot me, or suggest something better! Or both, though hopefully not in that order. - Ze*<em>


	8. Chapter Seven: The Hunt

The Protector in the Shadow

_*If you're wondering why they are only just leaving now I'll tell you, I'm just really getting them into leaving Rivendell, I felt like I was rushing things at first, I don't want to drag things on, but I felt like I went from the prologue, straight to them popping up in Rivendell, and I don't want to skip over things like that (Which is why I'll be editing soon). Please bear with me! It's going to get interesting soon now that they are leaving. - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Well, Still don't own it. Not changing anytime soon. Fëa is mine though, don't touch her…I'll…I'll…sick my kittens on you.

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: The Hunt<p>

Lyavain's eyes danced on the faces of the Hobbits who bid a soft farewell, bobbing like drowsy ducks in the water. Not fully awake after their restful night sleep, and they didn't seem like they wanted to be. Frodo seemed to not want to leave the presence of the wolf, but she insisted that he needed to eat. She had talked the night before to Lord Elrond, insisting she would not eat that morning, she was more alert on an empty stomach and she knew it would be safer if she was well awake and fallowing from the shadow. She had talked Frodo into stuffing a cloak into his pack for her and Gandalf had promised to stow away some trousers and a tunic for her "_Just in case"_ she was rather thankful, though she did not appreciate that he was so nervous about her shifting. She kept that anger and annoyance hidden, it was better to be safe than sorry. Only Eru knew what was in store for the Fellowship. After about an hour of her nostalgia walk she made her way back to the small plot of graves to bid her family farewell. The only creatures that had shown affection to her in her early years.

She had given everything when she bid her farewells to Rivendell, Elrond had been so kind to her, and she hadn't felt such love before in her life. In a glade beneath a stone arch they were to meet, though she was anxious and ready to be on their way. The closer towards nightfall they moved the more dangerous their rode became. She was shocked to see she was not the first to arrive at the stone arch. Aragorn, and then Elf she had been avoiding most were waiting patiently by the pony Bill, who had travelled with them from Bree.

Fëa stalked up quietly, her body was ridged and tense. She had not been looking forward to the time that would be spent with these two. A vision showed her becoming closer with them, but she was unsure if she wanted this. The closer she became, the harder separating in the end would be if the task at hand was completed. Her pools moved to the left as she watched Boromir walk down to join them, her body tensed even more, that was until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle notion so she didn't feel inclined to snap or growl, only to look at the creature that had done the action. To her shock and surprise, Aragorn was the being who had completed the deed. She sighed lightly nodding her head in a glum thanks. Her spirits dropped even more as the Dwarf came, picking a fight with the Elf once more who seemed easily angered that morning. The gentle hand of the Heir of Gondor never faltered, it never moved simply stroked her pelt lightly as if to keep her calm.

Her spirits did in fact soar when her Hobbit friends, the Wizard, and Lord Elrond came walking quietly from the city. Aragorn slowly dropped his hand and moved back to the Elf to calm him down. She could already sense the pressure emitting from her master, she moved slowly to his side and nuzzled him softly, and he smiled a weak smile and rubbed between her eyes lovingly.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will." His eyes brushed sternly over each face of the Fellowship, not stopping on anyone in particular, but getting his point across just the same. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." His tone was quiet, but his voice was strong.

Elves always brought weakness to strength in Fëa's mind. They seemed so fragile and breakable, yet they were strong, perfect creatures. She didn't possess all of their qualities, their beauty was one thing she never felt she possessed, though most would disagree. She did not hold their stamina, she could run for days if she held a constant slower speed, but she could run full speed for just over 25 miles. Elves could run much longer than that. She was never cold, always overly hot, and her temper almost always flared. She was more like a beast than an Elf, though she held the grace, hearing and sight of one.

Elrond slowly lifted his arms and spread them with a soft expression on his face. The Elf, and The Ranger bowed their skulls and placed a hand over their heart.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer" Gandalf cooed softly to Frodo, who moved away from Fëa with a hesitant look back. The path winded and curved off either direction like a two headed snake. Frodo tensed as Gandalf came to stand beside him.

The words that came were soft, just a whisper, unheard by all except Fëa. She almost chuffed what she heard it, so quiet as always by her master, horrible with directions and always getting lost. The wolf moved behind him slowly, dipping her head to gently and playfully nip at his heals. He spun around with a snort before smiling brightly, the air around the group instantly relaxed as we marched left from Rivendell towards Mordor. She looked back to see an exchange take place between the daughter of Elrond, and Aragorn. His face held a coldness she had not seen as he nodded a final farewell. Gossip from Pippin informed her of what he knew about it. Though he thought she was simply a mindless dog.

They strode for days on end, through the trees which soon vanished, much to Gimli's delight, across grassy planes. Gandalf's plan was revealed after a few hours of the trip, the plan sounded long, and unwanted on her part but she knew why he didn't dare go anywhere else. "We must hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there our road turns east to Mordor…" His voice had trailed off to mumbles that the creature had ignored.

"Fëa, come here look!" Frodo used her alias for the first time, causing the entire group to fall silent.

"What did you call her Frodo?" Gandalf asked with an interested expression as Ava pushed past him towards Frodo.

"I called her Fëa…We cannot keep calling her Black Wolf, Or The Wolf of Gondolin, so I chose a name for her." He said in a tone that was almost annoyed with why he was asked the question.

"I think that Fëa is a brilliant name for her." Pippin squeaked with a smile that brought ease to the group again.

Conversations picked back up and the subject was dropped never to be touched again. They stopped on a stretched arm of the mountain they would be traveling west of. They had finally stopped, though Ava refused to hunt, she was much more worried of what would happen if she did go and hunt rather then while she was away. She would deal with the hunger pains, she would ignore fatigue, and she would wait until after they were finished, after they had made it past the worst of the mountains. Though she could tell it was making her even more irritated then not. She could get along fine with the Hobbits, the Ranger, the Dwarf, and even the Elf when she had to, but Boromir…Boromir was like getting along with a brick wall. He hadn't even fallen to the ring yet and she hated him. He hated her just the same.

"Fëa, have you eaten since Rivendell?" the Elf was the one to bring the subject up much to her own surprise. She shook her head looking at the creatures with a soft steady gaze. He nodded in knowing, her heart sunk lightly at the expression Frodo spread on his face.

"So that's why there is so much food here, you have not eaten in days!" He exclaimed with horror in his eyes. She scoffed looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"_Frodo Baggins, I have gone much longer without substance, to not fear for me._" She mumbled thoughtfully only to receive a sudden smack on the side of her face. She stumbled backwards and the Fellowship gasped pulling Frodo behind him when her lip curled. Frodo pushed out of their grasps and stood with a hardened expression on his face.

"I don't care! I don't care how long you've been without it in the past! There is food for you to eat! Why do you not eat it?" His voice was shrill and panicked, as if he thought she would die. As a tear full of anger slid from his eyes she knew she hadn't a choice.

"_I will not eat your food Frodo. I'll hunt soon, just not yet." _She thought in defense, anger started to grip her bones as her Master seemed to not understand.

"Don't lie to me Fëa, I am your master!" He snapped shocking the Fellowship even further, her eyes softened, she knew he wasn't trying to be a nag, he was simply worried about the wolf. A sigh escaped her chest as she stepped forward towards him her large dome stretched from her neck as an act to pull him closer, he fought it at first before giving into the gentle act of kindness and love for him.

Lyavain searched for something to say to calm his heart, but knew nothing would be found. Her body was trembling and whines escaped her maw. She felt horrible for the pain she had caused her master. "_I respect you as such Frodo,"_ She dropped calling him master, he was her friend and her master all in one, "_If it will please you, I will partake in something sooner then I originally was going too._" She said releasing him from her hold and starting to pad up the trail where they were headed. _"But we need to move. I can smell orcs not so far away."_

With that they started moving again, only to stop again on an outlet of the mountain much like they had before. This time was much more relaxed, she lay out in the sun by Legolas who watched the southern sky like a hawk. She watched with him, even when Frodo came to lie at her side, her eyes moved over their camp, down to Boromir tutoring Peregrin Took, and Merry in the art of sword play. Aragorn sat close by with a pipe in his mouth watching, giving encouraging words to the hobbits edging them on. Her eyes moved away as they began to tack Boromir for cutting Pippin. Sam sat cooking sausage over a fire and Gandalf sat nearby with Gimli discussing the mines of Moria. Sam eventually came to sit by Frodo offering him some of the food he had eaten. But Frodo had come to the decision he would not eat until Lyavain partook in food. For being a hobbit he was quite the pain, though she had decided to ignore that fact and not eat still. Though she had once convinced Frodo she had eaten in the past days to get him to eat, which worked until he found out otherwise.

Something caught Sam's attention on the Southern horizon it caused Lyavain's body to tense.

"What is that?" He questioned, feeling Fëa's body go ridged beneath him.

"Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Gimli pushed it off as it was nothing to him.

"It's moving fast…against the wind." Boromir said with a confused expression on his face as he stood, laying a hand on both hobbits small shoulders. The eerie silence grew for a moment before Ava snarled causing Frodo and Samwise to leap up in shock.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called looking around in panic.

Aragorn ran and took Frodo in one hand and quickly moved tidying things away so it looked normal. "Hide!" He snarled loudly to everyone who was still in shock. Sam quickly kicked out the fire, Boromir grabbed Pippen and stuffed him quickly under a rock. Merry was right behind Pippin, you hardly ever saw one without the other. Everyone else stowed away in different locations. But Lyavain was to large, before anyone had seen her she was off of the rocks around them diving to the ground and dashing into the tick pine nearby. She would have to wait until much later to find the Fellowship. She had known everyone would be confused but with the bond she had formed with Frodo and Gandalf, no distance could limit their speaking.

She could hear them calling, the Fellowship was confused as she suspected, but she would not show herself, she thought of a location and knew by the feeling of Frodo's hear quicken in her mind, her eyes became his. "_Go master Baggins, I will find you." _She whispered deeply into his mind. It was time to hunt from the shadows as she once had. Her azure eyes darkened in thought. _"I'll fallow you. You'll see me in a days' time."_ She thought with that, she was gone into the darkness of her wilderness home. Never before had she been here, but the scents were something that she knew, she fallowed the forest's cover as long as she could before nightfall. After nightfall she would climb.

(Fellowship)

His heart broke in two, where had Lyavain gone? The soul person he knew he could count on. Had she left him at the sight of danger? No she wouldn't have shown in the first place if her plan was simply to leave. He didn't voice his fears as he looked to Gandalf, who seemed to see the hobbit's fears with or without the words expressing them. Gandalf too was worried about the wolf, though he wouldn't even allow these worries to surface, he knew what she was doing was for the best. She had taken advantage of the situation and went to fill her quest for food, they would be safer now, but soon the wolf full from flesh would come back to them.

"Has the wolf abandoned us?" Boromir scoffed as they started up the mountain, the snow started to fall on them, the hobbits at first pleased, though only Pippin was playing around in it.

"Do not utter such foolishness." Legolas was the first to become angered at such an accusation.

Gandalf raised his hand to silence the two, breathing a breath of anger out of his lungs, he wanted not a fight to break the already bothered Frodo Baggins. "She may leave us, but never would she leave Frodo unless it was life or death. For more years then you know she has watched him in the shadows. Since his birth in fact. Not once faltering her protection." Gandalf said quietly before motioning for them to continue up the mountain, again dropping the conversation like it was nothing, "She will be back after she hunts. To dangerous is a wolf in blood lust, the only creature she would not harm is Frodo, so let's hope we do not interrupt the hunt." He said with a bit of humor on his voice, though he was feeling anything but that. He was honestly preying relentlessly that they did not run into Lyavain during her hunt.

(Fëa)

Gone she was, her long stride pulling her closer and closer to the injured Stag, her fangs bared an hackles raised higher then they had been in a long time. She felt her paws connect with rock and used it to get an upper hand on the quick creature, her body leaching forward to leap on the already confused beast. It's death was quick, quicker then it's killer would have wanted. Her teeth clamped on its jugular and not releasing until it fell limp in her mouth and its feet stopped twitching.

She was a beast, made for such execution, picking out dying or deformed creatures and killing them before they suffered another second. Always quick, though not so clean. Her killing ways got things done, this was her second Stag she had taken down in the past night fall. But a high pitched howl further on the mountain brought her from the trance she was once in. A loud scream penetrated her harks as her head swiveled to look further up the mountain. If _anyone_ touched _her_ fellowship. Blood would be spilled. And that was putting it nicely. Not only would blood be spilled, lives would be lost.

And her killing spree still was yet from finished.

* * *

><p><em>*Now if you're wondering about the relationship between Arwen and Aragorn, I wanted to have them distant. That there was never question on her leaving for the undying lands, and that she had been leaving from the beginning. There is no chance of her coming back, but Elrond will still reforge the sword that all plays into my plotline. R&amp;R if you have any ideas or suggestions PM me. I'm open for ideas to twist the plot line further! - Ze*<em>


	9. Chapter Eight: Protector of the Weak

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Just so you all know, the two chapters a day might start slowing down to one chapter a day, or even one chapter a week once school starts back up again. Do not fear though! I shall never leave you, mellon nin. I might have abandoned my other stories, but I never seem to run out of muse for this one! Enjoy friends; this next chapter is dedicated to all who review and all who story alert/ favorite! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Well, Still don't own it. Don't touch Fëa! My kittens might not bite! But I do!

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Protector of the Weak<p>

(Fellowship)

They came in the cover of the night, the pack of wolves, though smaller then Fëa, there were many. Frodo's mind flashed back to when they had first heard the howl and gone to see if it was Lyavain. They had been so stupid to simply slip away from their Protectors with such ease and ignorance. They had been discussing plans around the small camp fire on the cliff face. Frodo hadn't been thinking in the slightest at what such a stupid decision. He had led all of his friends to danger so willingly. Now they stood in the dark, though the moon was bright on the thick snow he had wished with all of his heard it was black. Then he couldn't have seen the end coming too them.

The hobbits packed behind the men from the creatures that came from the wooded pine like a cloak of shadow. Black, grey, white, and brown, in all colors they came wild as the stars over head. Like an arrow headed straight for its victim; they trotted from the trees, a large white wolf in the lead of his band dead set on the target before them.

They halted only a few feet away from them, eyes hungry for the exotic flesh they would feast, all seemed to be growling and snarling at the bodies. The alpha moved first leaping towards Aragorn whose sword was drawn and at the ready, but Frodo, wanting to protect his friend pushed him out of the way staring straight into the face of the wolf before him. No one heard the chains of old like Frodo did, no one heard the padding feet, to focus on what was before them, not coming from the right flank. It was so sudden one second the beast was inches away mouth ajar reaching mid air to take Frodo's life and, but before it could a black mass came from nowhere colliding with the white wolf's side.

Snarls, growls and horrible ripping of flesh could be heard as the white wolf struggled, his pack in such shock they took a step backwards toward their comfort instead of forward to aid their Alpha. A single yelp could be heard as a ripping could be heard before more snarls. The Fellowship couldn't help but watch as the black mass brutally tore into the once white creature. Blood dripped into the snow as one final yelp was heard and a loud _snap_ could be heard as the creature went rolling lifelessly towards its pack, who only now realized what had happened. A violent string of snarls rolled from the beast who had taken the life of the alpha as it turned, foot falls heavy and deadly not attempting to be graceful and elegant. She was showing strength to the pack, offering any of them to challenge her.

"Have mercy on my soul." Boromir said with a cold shiver, it was lucky that Lyavain was far to concerned with protecting to notice the frightening words.

"Behold the black wolf, In all her might." Gandalf breathed out still in slight shock from the display.

Blood dripped from her maw, the once white star on her chest was pink with the blood of her kills from that night, her teeth laced with the fresh blood of the wolf who so happened to be her latest victim. She was not hiding behind Frodo; Fëa was not the creature who spent hundreds of years in the wild fighting on her own. She was protecting her "pack" as any creature would. Only one wolf charged towards her, a wolf she could tell would be more trouble than it was worth, but she didn't care she lunged forward clashing with it mid air they flipped lightly and Lyavain leaped off of the creature. As the circled one another they roared at one another, the white creature looking for revenge on her killed mate, another wolf jumped on top of Lyavain who simply flipped landing atop the wolf and snapping at the cheating creature killing it instantly. She charged at the Alpha female who died almost as quickly as the cheating creature.

When she stepped from the corpses she turned to the remaining wolves stepping forward she reared quickly on her back legs before slamming her front paws back down to the snowy earth, a deep snarl that had never been heard before erupted from her chest as the all turned to flee. She gave chase until they reached the wood line before stalking back up the hill towards the Fellowship. Frodo came running towards her, his hands outstretched in worry. "_Do not embrace me yet Frodo, I'm bloodied, such an innocent creature as yourself should not have such gore on your hands._" She said with a small wave of her tail the only thing that wasn't blood covered was the feather around her neck. She led the hobbit back to the group with a sigh her eyes pinned on the older men with a bit of anger. How could they allow Frodo to step in front of them?

"_I am agitated Master Baggins. Come play in the snow with me?" _It was more a question than a request, but as a ball of tightly packed snow hit her square between the eyes she found it entertaining. Her eyes trained in Peregrin Took, who stood bashfully behind Gandalf. She walked towards him tail wagging behind her before taking a paw full of snow and kicking it towards him. It covered the Hobbit completely. Everyone stood shocked again not moving until Peregrin muttered something along the lines of "This means war." And so the greatest snow battle of Middle –Earth began.

After all was said and done everyone decided it was cold, they were wet, and it was a good thing there was a wolf to cuddle up with. She had balanced Frodo Baggins on her back like a child on a horse as he slept, though his fingers stayed intertwined in her pelt. She sang him a lullaby in his head to keep him asleep even after she lay down and all of the hobbits curled into her warmth. She herself was exhausted, full to the brim with stag; she was completely content as she stayed close to the fire, slowly falling asleep in its warmth. Everything back to normal, her visions flooded her mind of betrayal, pain, and death. Death of someone she detested, but still it was something she never wished of him. She awoke with a start not disturbing the hobbits, but a whine escaped her chest. Ava's eyes searched drastically for something she recognized her body relaxing as she found it. Aragorn, gazing into the moon light from his seat for the watch over camp, he seemed distracted, almost too distracted. She didn't say anything, only groaned slightly as she looked a head.

"Are you faring well Fëa?" Aragorn questioned in a whisper as he moved to pat her head gently, her head nodded lightly at the question before gazing up at him as if asking the same. "I have fared much better in my past years, but am well, thank you." He said with a small smile looking out over to the woods below. "You saved us earlier, for that I am grateful, I started to believe Boromir's mutterings that you had left us." His husky voice brought comfort over as she gently sat her skill in his lap eyes looking up at him again with a brow raised. Asking the unspoken question of "Why?" he honestly wasn't sure. He hadn't really begun to process why. "Because the mongering of a mad man led my beliefs astray." He sat stroking her soft pelt until the second watch when he had to move to wake Legolas. Silence then fell between the two as Aragorn bedded down for the night.

The she wolf fell down into a dark dreamless sleep, it was almost more unwanted then visions of death. She woke again when she heard Aragorn and Legolas speaking Elvish, long had it been since she had spoken her true tongue, she hardly even remembered it, she only knew the words the guards had spoken, she had been forbidden to know the Elven language because of her blood line.

"What ills you Fëa?" Frodo questioned lightly with a soft expression. Still not aware he was atop of her.

"_I'm listening to their chatter; I'm unfamiliar with what they speak of, but it's so utterly beautiful. I've never learned such a language." _Her mind called back to him with a soft smile pasted onto her otherwise emotionless face.

He sat up quickly looking shocked and appalled shocking Legolas and Aragorn out of their conversation. "What? Never? But you lived in Gondolin! In the city of Elves!" He said not controlling his volume level and disturbing everyone in the small cave.

"What is wrong Frodo?" Aragorn said laying a hand on the Hobbit. Frodo blushed profusely and looked down at his hands, Lyavain was chuckling wildly the huffing noise and the rising and falling of her chest woke the creatures who slept in her warmth. She couldn't help but laugh at his expression; he playfully hit her before sliding from her back.

She continued to laugh brightly which caused the hobbits to start chuckling, it seemed that contagious to the rest of the camp. "She said she does not understand Elvish!" he defended before flinging his hand over his mouth the camp went silent.

"What did you say?" Pippin asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing!" Frodo spat suddenly, grabbing his things and hiding behind Fëa for protection.

They stared with unbelieving expressions tinting their eyes. They did not believe him, as they shouldn't It was Boromir who spoke next his if looks could kill, Lyavain would be dead. "Lies! You said, "She said she does not understand Elvish!" Boromir went to grab Frodo but Ava stood in front of him snarling violently at the man.

"_Take a step further and you will die._" She snarled into the mind of the man, though the voice whispered through the wind as well. There was a silence as Boromir took a step back.

"W-what?" He said with a wide eyed horror.

She snarled taking a step forward "_You heard me."_ She stopped when Frodo gently touched her shoulder. Whispering calming words to her, she slowly lowered herself back down, closer to the fire whimpering a small apology to her master.

"It s-spoke into my mind!" Boromir chirped stepping back once more, "What is this creature?"

"A creature far more deadly then we first assumed." Gimli said with a growl holding his axe close. Her eyes dropped in regret instantly heart pounding in her ears she felt her face heat up, if she would have been in her other form she would have been blushing harder than she ever had in her life. She felt embarrassed in front of them.

"If she meant us harm, she would not have come to our aid last night." Aragorn said, instantly calming the camp of people soon nodding and understanding his words. She would have simply left them for dead if she didn't care if she was a wild demon who roamed the night. "Do not let your mind roam Fëa; the thoughts of others should not be meddled with." He said sharply locking pools with her for a moment, then dropping his own down at his sword. Still she couldn't bite back a snarl in time causing the rest of the camp to jump once again. Frodo once more calmed the rogue creature like no one ever had before; he was a whisperer in her mind. That one thing that kept her from snapping and hurting someone.

"Aragorn your words are hurtful to her, never before has she roamed the minds of others. She leaves creatures thoughts to themselves; they do not matter to her." Frodo sounded like an adult scolding a child, but his voice was soft, clearly the beast had become much closer to the hobbit than anyone had realized. She sighed looking down, she was causing more trouble then she should have been what the others would do when they found that Fëa the wolf was actually Lyavain, the Black wolf of Gondolin, The Elf who could walk in the form of a beast. She moved toward the exit of the cave with Frodo and the other hobbits quick on her heels, they had made a point never to stray far from her form. She was the creature who kept them safe and warm. Possessing powers others could not dream of. If only those powers could come to save the lives that would soon be lost.

They walked for more days, Frodo had told Fëa about how he had rolled down the hill, and Boromir had gotten hold of the Ring, she held back the anger from reaching the surface. She calmed when she heard Aragorn had neutralized situation almost the second it had arose, Lyavain found it extremely interesting how she found almost all of their conversations came back to the Heir of Isildur, why was the wolf so drawn to him in the first place? He was from the race of Men, not that there was a problem with his face. She just felt that she had become way to interested in the man. She had to remember the fate that Eru had planned for him, and that fate would likely not include her. A creature that should not exist on this world should not be in the hall of the king. No matter how much she liked the man.

"Fëa are you alright?" Frodo asked quietly, he was on top of her back like a horse, clinging to her fur, and to Pippin who was barely awake.

"_Yes I am well, keep Pippin awake if he falls asleep, we may never wake him up."_ She said with a quiet snip, she could hear a violent voice on the wind, and this terrified her, she almost hit into Aragorn, who was carrying Samwise. Boromir was carrying Merry. They could barely walk in the snow, the only reason she was carrying both Pippin and Frodo was because both of them couldn't move their legs, and thus it would be safer. She was walking on top of the snow with Legolas; even though she was a wolf she was still light on her feet. If she wouldn't have been so deep in thought she would have heard Legolas comment on the voice and she would have heard Gandalf indentify that particular voice.

But alas the last thing she remembered was being crushed beneath snow, she remembered looking up and shielding the hobbits on her back from the snow. Her warmth keeping them alive, she could hear the others around them getting unstuck from the snow, but she could feel her lungs screaming for air and the hobbit's started squirming under her grasp. She looked down to see arms…Elven arms…she had transformed to protect them! Her body moved frantically as she shifted painfully into wolven form the change so powerful and quick the good foot of snow above her flew off. Her bones ached at the sudden shift, but she couldn't risk being found out yet. The hobbit's breathed frantically but Fëa did not she trembled. Shifting slowly and embracing the change was one thing, but as quickly as she had changed her bones hadn't all connected in the right places. She walked numbly behind the mortals Legolas could sense something was wrong but Lyavain was to guarded at this point to respond or let on. She carried Frodo the long way back down the mountain; they stayed far away from the pine forest.

She wasn't sure if her body could carry her all the way to the mines of Moria. They didn't stop for camp where they had before, but soon enough the hobbits warmed enough to walk. It was almost the middle of the night before they stopped to rest. She climbed like an undead creature toward the fire and collapsed Frodo ran to her side quickly asking if she was alright, but sleep overtook her before she had a chance to respond.

Well needed sleep consumed her like she consumed the Stag almost five days ago. Her eyes were heavy when she woke to Aragorn gently stroking her pelt once more, his stony grey eyes locking with her half lidded azure eyes. Very rarely did Fëa sleep, she was normally on watch all night, but she was just too tired from the shocking change. The cold had enveloped her in ways that no one knew. Bringing back the memories she wished for years to forget. "Go to sleep." Aragorn whispered lightly to her continuing the gentle strokes. With no other encouragement needed she closed her eyes and nuzzled her large skull deeper into the hand of Aragorn.

But little did she know she also went deeper into his heart.

* * *

><p><em>*I hope you liked this chapter! I wanted to add that last bit about the accidental transformed, no one saw, but it just added another air of danger. That sometimes even if she is much older then she lets on, she still slips up every now and again, and that was the perfect example. At least as far as I could think of, I also wanted them to know of the power of her thought. Legolas already is pretty sure of her identity, but everyone is a bit clueless! R&amp;R to tell me how I'm doing!<em>

_Quick shout out! Arianna Silvers: Thank you so much! Also I feel the same way, I think it shocked Frodo too after he slapped her because he's always viewed her as an Elf, and as a person rather than a wolf. :] Thanks for your many lovely reviews! You have no idea how great it makes me feel to have a reader like you! - Ze*_


	10. Chapter Nine: Into Moria

The Protector in the Shadow

_* So, ten chapters in total, but nine actual chapters. How fun! That makes this the longest story I have ever written on FF! Aren't you proud of me? If not that's fine I don't mind! I just hope all my readers are content with the story so far! Thanks again to my readers, and those who review I simply love the feedback you give! Enjoy the new chapter! Hopefully another will be posted later tonight, but I'm pretty sick right now so I'm not sure if I'll feel up to it. - Ze*_

Disclaimer: No change in my "owning" status, but Fëa is still under my protection! No touchy!

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Into Moria<p>

Something pulled her awake a few hours later. Her eyes opened and closed a few times to still feel her head on Aragorn's lap. His hand was gently placed atop her skull, though unmoving as he slumbered. Her eyes fluttered to the horizon, the sun still hours from rising over it, she could tell by the location of the moon, and the milky color of the sky.

She let a small whine escape her maw but did not dare move. She caught Legolas staring out of the corner of her eye and turned slightly to look back at him. A full mix of emotions hidden deep in the Elf's eyes, she tilted her head with a raised brow before returning her attention to the man who kept surprising her. Everything about the creature interested her something about him made it so she could not look away. Everything from his finely shaped face, to his piercing grey eyes captivated her, and she was afraid of that fact.

"Why are you so taken by him, Wolf?" Legolas whispered harshly, he had refused to call her Fëa simply because he did not believe that to be her name. Her eyes fell from the King's face and landed on a tree far in the distance. She was going to ignore Legolas at first but she just needed to say it quietly. Just to get the Elf off of her back, she meant no harm; honestly she was so happy for the calming friendship to such a grand and kind man. Though she still felt unworthy to be a said "friend" of the king.

"_I myself cannot answer such a question, Legolas." _She thought lightly looking at Legolas from the corner of her eye, no smirk or smug expression crossed her face only one of pure sincerity her eyes darkened as they returned to the man who slowly started to wake with a slight groan, obviously uncomfortable but still unmoving his hand started to stroke her soft pelt once more as she knew now he was fully awake and looking down at her. She opened her mouth and allowed a large wolfish yawn to escape her mouth. Slowly lifted her skull to gaze at him, careful not to move too much for fear she would dislodge Frodo from her leg, and Pippin from her back. "_I know he would not defile my trust for him. Just look at his eyes, Elf."_ She said turning her head to look at the Elf before back at Aragorn. "_I will not break the trust he has for me either. _

Legolas didlook into the eyes of his friend and instantly saw the expression the wolf had, suddenly understanding the meaning of her words. He shook his head looking down to the bow at his feet, chuckling with a bright smile at the wolf. "Then you are safe in my mind, my friend." Legolas had shocked her so willingly accepting friendship with her; perhaps from the beginning he was simply worried for his friends.

Aragorn looked between the two with a confused expression but said nothing, something in his mind told them that he should be glad they were at least getting along, but he couldn't help the sting of jealousy that erupted in his chest. He did not understand what the feeling was at that time, but it would soon bring to light feelings he had hidden much longer than anyone had realized.

The time it took to get to the western gates of Moria was horribly hard on Fëa, she was lagging behind, and at first the Fellowship ignored the lagging, but soon they gained to realize it was more for protection then anything. Her carelessness of the shift was extremely dangerous, if she had done that at any other time Frodo could have been hurt, or even Pippin. The closer she grew to both, the more she hated herself for what could have happened. What would have happened if she had popped out of the snow and not realized? She could have changed the course of time! Fate would have erupted and nothing would have ever been the same.

The shame she continued to feel almost made herself sick, the quiet mourning over her stupidity soon came to an end, no matter how far away she walked from the group, Frodo was always by her side, asking what was wrong, what ailed her. Such a caring little hobbit did not realize what a beast she could be, what a beast she was.

Soon enough she was out of her rut, the hobbit had shown her that it hadn't mattered what was wrong They still needed her, and she needed to stop fretting over the past, they hadn't found her, she hadn't been discovered so what did it matter. She still remained silent, walking close to the hobbits and away from the men, and the Elf. When they finally did arrive, it was nothing like Gimli had described, there was a flat wall, before a pool of dark murky water. Even Ava was unable to determine how deep the pool actually was.

The feeling that was coming from the water made her want to run, run as quick as possible and never return to that pool, there wasn't even door, though almost as soon as she thought that the moon flooded into the cavern and a large door appeared. Elvish words were inscribed onto the top of the door, which Gandalf quickly translated as "Speak friend and enter", it seemed easy enough, though as he went more into detail it did not seem so easy the more words the wizard tried, the more Ava's felt hope was fleeting. It was not that she didn't believe in the grey creature, she was still so worried about the vision that was to pass. It frightened her, and she could not nor would not deny it.

Not long after the ineffective feat of attempts the wolf looked to see Aragorn unhitching Bill's bridle, Samwise standing not far behind bidding the Pony a sad farewell. She had to admit, she was very saddened to see the quaint little creature go, strong and proud the equine had been, and he had remained such all this time, all the days on little food they had for him, grazing the little times they had given him to do such and he was still a plump, happy animal indeed. Sam had grown quite close to the animal but Aragorn posted a rather good point.

"These mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He reasoned with Sam, but also with himself. Even though the creature was no good with riding, it had carried their packs with no stubborn complaint, and no hesitation.

"Buh-bye Bill." Samwise sniffled lightly, a crestfallen expression on his face as he slowly turned away.

"Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Again Aragorn spoke for more himself then for Master Gamgee.

She lay quietly on her stomach, her back legs tucked beneath her head arched lightly as if she was a lion. Gentle pools closed in rest, but harks twitched as she heard something in the pool of water and twitched once more as the sound repeated. Her azure pools flicked open and a snarl escaped her maw causing Peregrin to jump, though Aragorn caught his arm before he could toss another rock into the unholy water. Fëa soon stood her ice eyes scanning as there was movement in the water. "Do not disturb the water." He hissed looking into the dark pool noticing the same disturbance that Lyavain had only seconds before. She and the other stared intently at the movements, her attention flicked once to Frodo and Gandalf who looked flustered and frustrated.

"Oh, it is useless!" He exclaimed reluctantly settling beside Frodo and removing his pointed hat from atop his skull. He glared at the door in disgust and huffed out of frustration as his hand came to wipe over his eyes.

Frodo stood almost as a last hope, staring at the language which Bilbo had introduced to him on his twenty second birthday, the year he moved to Bag End, with his uncle. He stared for a moment before making a revelation his eyes widened with understanding as he looked closer. "It's a riddle." He said slowly at first before turning towards Gandalf who stared at Frodo as if he was a wild animal.

Her eyes dashed around the water taking a step back pushing Merry and Pippin to do the same, things would be less stressful as soon as they were in the company of the Dwarfs. If they were anything like Gimli, it should be a might interesting. She was looking forward to getting away from this demonic pool of filthy water. It bothered her most that whatever was moving in the water was unknown, she couldn't see how big it was, only that it was there. Her face snapped to Frodo who was calling her name, confused at first, but seeing the door open passed relief through her entire soul. She couldn't keep herself from loping quickly; leaping over rocks and over puddles of the water that had leaked from flooding due to rain. But on reaching the entrance brought her to a skidding halt. She did not know if anyone else could smell, but a scent like that even faint was too much for her sensitive nose. Though she would not stand being left behind, she built her mind up and took the plunge, fallowing closely behind Frodo.

Gimli was rambling on to Legolas about the warm welcome they would get, but the sinking feeling in her stomach just kept freefalling. She remained composed, though soon that composure broke when her hark twitched on her skull, swiveling round to catch wind of a sound she could have sworn she heard her head shifted to look behind her, she was ignoring the sights that her enhanced eyes had already seen in the darkness. There was shouting, so much shouting, but the high pitched squeak that came from Frodo caused her to be on full alert. She watched in horror as he vanished towards the water. She snarled barking out like a vicious beast leaping forward after the hobbit. Sam hot in pursuit calling for Aragorn to help as well. They hacked at the tentacle that claimed their Ring bearer, between Sam and Lyavain they got the creature to release Frodo, and vanish back into the depths; relief did not last long though as the creature came back with twice as many arms.

They hit the hobbits who stood to protect Frodo and grabbed the Ring bearer once more pulling him into the air whipping him around like a ragdoll, the face of the beast soon showed, opening its large mouth to consume _her_ Frodo. Not thinking, her thoughts died, only actions over took her body she leapt into motion, closing in on the tentacles, it was a good think she was so tall, simply leaping through the water with east avoiding the violent deadly and wild arms of the beast as they flew. She found the arm holding Frodo and opened her maw as wide as it would go before closing with a snap on the wiggling thing that smelled of fish. The creature dropped Frodo, luckily for all of them Boromir caught him perfectly before running into the mine. She used the momentum from the hit she took from the beast to tap off of a rock, and in one leap springing into the darkness of the mine. Just before the beast come charging in, causing the entrance to collapse under the weight. She stood panting for a few moments, the darkness overtaking her only for a breath before her eyes adjusted; Gandalf had been prepared and placed a milky colored crystal in the top of his staff and breathed life into it before the room was shining again. He knocked it powerfully on the floor and the light brightened. Brightening the room which now lay as a tomb.

"We have now but one choice." Gandalf said grimly with the look of death that passed over his face. Fëa knew exactly why. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." With that they started moving on their long march through the mines.

Some time passed and Merry accidently kicked something, causing Gandalf to look over his shoulder and silence the hobbit with a finger. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." No words were said much the rest of the night, they would not settle for a few more hours. What would have been morning time, no one knew, the darkness of the mines, and the sheer exhaustion seemed to make the stop more welcoming.

Silence seemed to echo, Lyavain, who had only ever been to Moria twice, did not know it to ever stand so quiet. It always at least had the noise of working, the sound of Dwarfs partaking in ale. She remembered the welcome they had for her, her, the screwed up "demonic" creature she was. She had been an Elf then, visiting with Gandalf just after they met all those years ago. They passed tomb after wreaking tomb, climbing impossibly steep staircases and winding through the darkness of the mine. She knew that it was only a few hours into the venture, not looking forward to the next four days in the lightest. The hobbits kept mentioning on how hard it was to see her in the shadows. Though she simply scoffed at the notion, she bided to climb last, because of how steep the cliff faced steps were hard to climb up as a wolf, even with long legs she was having a hard time with it. Though she was still able to snatch Pippin who only a few seconds earlier lost his footing and saved him from a dangerous fall.

They were on the edge of the cliff face when they were finally bedded down. And for one reason or another this place seemed highly it wasn't until she noticed the location did she feel the heat of the situation. Raised voices. Sheer realized the situation she was about to be put in. Everything was the same, down to the location of every creature. A dark cave surrounded the group of ten, rocks dipped from the roof of the cave like teeth from the mouth of a demon. The darkness was all around, the only source of light was from the old wizard's staff, it was cold, and the dampness brought annoyance to the entire group.

She had attempted to sneak away but as in the dream, tempers seemed to flare left and right, she stayed out of it, allowing her body to be the pillow of the small band of hobbits. Frodo had offered her to the Dwarf as well but he was much too proud and hurt to accept the offer of the hobbit. She was sleeping calmly until Boromir approached, attempting to push and pick a fight with one of the well mannered hobbits. Her slight rumble of a growl seemed to stop his approach. "Who do you think you are? Growling at the son of the Steward of Gondor," the man croaked with anger in his voice causing her to snarl louder. "Why? Stop that incessant noise before I use force, beast." He was growing louder than before. Aragorn came to intervene, but Boromir was having none of it. "Look at it! Why is it even here? The beast does nothing! What are you? _Show yourself._" By the last words his voice was coursing with authority and command, challenging her to deny him. "If you're not dangerous then _prove it_." Commands, even by someone whom she hated, could not be denied. She could fight the shift but that would result in almost certain death.

Those words rang in her ears, the snarls increased as her body started to tremble, quaking heavily enough to wake Frodo. "What is going on?" the Ring bearer questioned with a surprised expression.

Nothing escaped her mind, not a thought at the retching pain in her stomach, that horrible eating feeling as she was pulling off something that could kill her. Why would she even try?

She did not wish to betray her friends…

* * *

><p><em>*I've finally gotten ideas for this story, I love getting ideas from friends and from you guys. You just have no clue how much you inspire me! If I find the strength I shall update around midnight, if not early in the marrow I shall do it! R&amp;R, I hope you liked it! - Ze*<em>


	11. Chapter Ten: A Broken Heart

The Protector in the Shadow

_* Chapter Ten! I'm so excited; this is huge for me you honestly have no idea how big this is! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm writing it straight from my heart! Since the Trip through Moria isn't going to be 9 chapters, I'm planning on keeping it short, the last chapter being the first of three. They're going to spend a lot of time in Caras Galadhon I just thought I would let you know in case you were looking forward to a very long trip through Moria. Also pardon the size, she's a bit short.- Ze*_

Disclaimer: Must I keep saying? We all know I don't own LOTR! But I do own Fëa (and any other character I might add)

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p><em>Those words rang in her ears, the snarls increased as her body started to tremble, quaking heavily enough to wake Frodo. "What is going on?" the Ring bearer questioned with a surprised expression.<em>

_Nothing escaped her mind, not a thought at the retching pain in her stomach, that horrible eating feeling as she was pulling off something that could kill her. Why would she even try?_

_She did not wish to betray her friends…_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: A Broken Heart<p>

Her body still rocked through its motions, quaking as vicious snarls turned to pained whines. Her eyes bore into Frodo's she watched his mouth move, attempting to calm her tremors she couldn't understand what she was doing, she only felt the pain enter the pits of her being attempting to take a stand, only to stagger sideways and fall again. Her delirious eyes pinned unmoving from her master's lips. Only finding distress from the words she incoherently saw pouring from his mouth. Eyes panicked they were the words that she did not want to see. Those few sentences of commands she did not want her body to respond to she didn't want to listen to him as she stood head down heaving like nothing before eyes glued to the cave floor.

Legolas had come rushing over past the shocked creatures, standing behind Frodo just in case she was to snap. Nothing happened, and only silence rung through the tired camp. Only the heavy breathing, the words never stopped repeating themselves in her large mind. The word 'No' repeated after every sequence of the sentence. Frodo had meant the best, but was only going to cause the worst. Her mind flashed back to the words that were spoken.

"Don't you listen to him!" It was spoken as a command.

_Why? Why? Why! _Her mind screamed roared at her, her body was tearing away at its self a command? He was commanding her to betray her friends? Why?

"You have nothing to prove! Do not feel the need to sink to that level." She couldn't bring herself to be angry at him, he was only obeying her request to help stop it.

But by telling her not to shift, not to bend, he was condemning her to a painful fade. Something that would gnaw away at her until she gave in, she would be stuck between two commands, two painful elements. She wouldn't be able to change, to shift into the human form. No escape could be found from the clawing and ripping at her organs, nor the pressure on her bones, enough to cause pain but not enough to break. She could feel the tears unable to shed at her eyes. She could feel that these next four days, these next ninety six hours would be spent in a relentless torture, and she was terrified for herself along with the people around her. She would be almost useless to her friends in battle if such ensued, she would hardly be able to stride forward let alone walk for days. Yet she had to do it for her master, she must hold on.

She looked at Frodo helplessly before offering a small expression of mock peace. "_Master Baggins," _she whispered in a strained voice looking lost and confused as she lay down where she stood, allowing Frodo to take her head in his hands. "_I will protect you at all costs_." She crooned with a light whine, her eyes then proceeded to roll lifelessly to the back of her head as she fell limp, passing out where she lay on the edge of the cliff motionless. Sleep was what she needed, if she was lucky she would awake and still be in wolven form, if she was not then she would wake naked as the day she was born and unable to change back until released from both of her forms.

It would be hellishly painful, being commanded to change was one thing, it was painful and horrifying, worse than when she changes initially. But being commanded not to change yet being forced to would hurt far worse, she remembered this happening once, and she was left for dead in the wilderness by her own father, stuck between forms not living nor dying.

There was a small moment in time where she felt as if she was levitating, she was not of course doing such, the hands of someone stroking between her ears, whines must have been escaping her chest, her throat felt raw as if she had been screaming the entire night, but she knew that it wasn't the case, she knew it was her Elven form just dying to get out. She knew that if anyone looked down into her mouth they would see red, lacerations from nails just wanting to escape their beastly binds. If you were full of godly powers and could see through flesh and bone you would see fractures, bleeding out into her own body. You would see the claws but not the creature that possessed them. The carnage inside of her body would make a grown man flinch at the sight.

She woke finally when the feeling subsided and something began pushing at her shoulder in attempt to wake her. Her eyes flashed a killer's intent, but once she saw Frodo she calmed instantly. Their march again beginning, she wanted to escape and hide away, but in the mines a creature like herself would be dead in a few moments. Lyavain could feel the presence of all the dark creatures, she could sense the death, and every time she closed her eyes she relived the moments which took the lives of the creatures there. She knew what had happened, though she would not tell a soul of this gift. Very few knew about it, but by the pace they kept she wondered if Gandalf knew of her suffering? The powerful grey wizard was not human, nor Elf, but something much more important, and much more interesting.

Never did the closeness of the group fail to amaze her, she felt so close to the other beings in the group. Even if she didn't think she could, they made it hard to mask the pain and discomfort she harbored in her mind and soul. Though when they were playing, or fighting they made it easy to forget, if only for a moment it was still escape from the horrible discomfort she kept.

They hardly slept the next two days, not even settling for a seat to rest even though Gandalf and the Dwarf still seemed out of breath. Gimli wasn't as bright as he had been at the beginning of the journey, and Boromir, well after the incident he became shut into himself like a ball. Ignoring any conversation that would come up, any word spoken in his direction would be pushed away as if he didn't care. Only food kept him out of a dreamlike state. Ava found it so interesting to watch his lips move, chanting words and spells incoherently as she had once in her time. Perhaps the reason Lyavain hated him was not because they were so different, but because they were so alike in their ways. She saw him as a mirror of her personality and her past. Even if he did not, she still felt that way.

She had been avoiding Aragorn, and Legolas, much to their dismay. At first she wanted too, but she was finding it harder and harder to stay away. Her chest had become tighter and tighter the more time she spent away from the two friends, the more time she wanted to spend. She found it easy when she was with Frodo, who was slowly becoming like Boromir. It was much easier to snap Frodo out of gazing at the ring, and it was much easier to speak to him as a hobbit and not as a fly on the wall that she wished to smash. She soon became the favorite friend and pillow of the hobbits, and even Gimli after he snapped out of his rut. It was mostly because the risk was much too set a fire, she was viewed as the new fire for the smaller of the group. The others simply huddled to their cloaks not sparing her a glance.

Her light expression became even harder to mask on the third day. Her quietness started to worry the group, even Aragorn, whom she had done her best to avoid always took the time stroke her pelt when she pretended to sleep during the night time. He made do with avoiding her, but it was clear he wasn't happy with it. The entirety of the Fellowship knew something was up with her, she was hiding something from them and soon enough it would become risky. They would imply things, ask questions her silent minds refused to answer. She shut herself away in her mind, not speaking to anyone or anything despite the desire. The continuous pounding in her head caused her voice to vanish completely. She kept her mouth closed at all times, not wanting to bleed out, or hurt herself unintentionally.

Pippin and Merry were of the few who talked, in fact they never stopped talking. Legolas and Aragorn spoke in Elvish to calm each other's nerves but they seemed to ignore every other person. It wasn't long before Lyavain caught Aragorn stealing glances, but she could not blame him, she was stealing glances too. Her soft eyes had turned hardened the one thing that kept her sane was Frodo's hand on her shoulder as they walked, and Aragorn's pats as she attempted to sleep before her watch. She hated to admit it but she really didn't want anything more then to be one of them. To speak Elvish freely with the Ranger and the Prince like she belonged, yet still that saddened fear hid her from them. It kept her back from expressing herself fully. This was not something she looked forward to, every step closer they took towards the exit of Moria was like a step closer to death for her friends. It was a horrible thought, but a seer and no way to halt the painful visions of a future that would come, regardless if they wanted it or not.

It was the dripping off of the ceiling, the darkness, everything about that god forsaken place made her wish she was anywhere. Anywhere but in that one location. She would take Mordor, in the presence of the dark Lord himself over the darkness and dampness of the unguarded and lost Moria. She could hear movements much deeper than the normal hark of a wolf could hear. She could hear the deep breathing, she noticed scorch marks, and the scent of flame in almost every location they passed.

She eventually stopped listening to the conversations, she stopped eating the food Pippin attempted to stuff down her throat, she only breathed when her lungs burned and begged for oxygen. Her heart beat shallow and lost in the pools of blood which stole space in her chest cavity. Her heart just barely pumping the blood through her body.

_Wait what heart?_ She questioned herself with a small whine.

A broken heart hardly counted as a heart at all…

* * *

><p><em>* I thought this would be easy to write but honestly, I'm exhausted! I did my best to get this out and I did. Next chapter will just roll, but bridging the gap is so hard for me! R&amp;R and tell me if it was what you were expecting! I really was honestly going to have her change there at that moment. But I felt like it would be rushed, and it would be too easy to do at that time. So I waited, I wanted to have it a more painful shift, plus she's more than familiar with the Elves from the realm of Lothlórien. I have some twisty ploty-ness to add! Trust me, it should be good (I hope). Peace mellon nin. - Ze*<em>


	12. Chapter Eleven: Dead Silent Story

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Ahh. This chapter I've been waiting to write forever, I've been so looking forward to this part. Mostly because it's going to be depressing to write, and also because it's going to bring forth a new twist, I'm writing it a bit differently so hold on okay? Enjoy my friends. - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Must I keep saying? We all know I don't own LOTR! But I do own Fëa (and any other character I might add)

*_Fate_*

*Normal*

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Dead Silent Story<p>

Her eyes blazed a fire she could not control. She would kill Boromir, just slit his throat now. The idiot, what had he been thinking? Commanding her to shift when she knew she could not! The fates had other plans for her! But why was she faced with them now? Why did she stand, snarling like a rabid beast at Boromir? Well honestly who wouldn't? He was annoying as sin! Pestering her master and her friends like no tomorrow; it almost made her wish he was balled up again instead of snapping at everyone. She would put him in his place if it were the last thing she did.

"Fëa, Calm down. You know you do not wish to harm Boromir." Frodo spoke quietly attempting to ease the anger from the tortured wolf.

"_Oh but I do Master Baggins."_ She snarled through closed lips and teeth, though she opened her mouth to allow blood to drip from her lips, though it was hardly even enough for anyone to notice, though to her dismay the scent of the blood had caught Legolas's attention. It was Gandalf who brought his staff to smack the back of her head with a stern look, mumbling something that she could not discern. She huffed in defeat with a glare in the direction of Boromir, whose expression looked like a spoiled child who had won an argument. "_I'll go patrol. Keep away from him Frodo; I want no reason to slit his throat."_ She warned her master with a light growl. Boromir started chuckling with devious grin or that was until Fëa's blood soaked teeth came within inches from his face. She watched in satisfaction as he stumbled backwards and fell onto his backside.

She shrunk away into the shadows of Moria without another word, and before anyone knew what had happened. They had only ever seen the careful, good side of Lyavain. Now they were getting a peek at what the snarling, hate filled and dangerous Ava held in her bones. She was only being moody now, four days of eating yourself and feeling your other half turn against you drove you into a corner of fear one could not escape. She was pinned in that corner now by so many things.

A stone was kicked behind her, causing her to spin about and raise her lip in a snarl, only stopping once she realized who it was. Legolas, he was one of the only creatures who recognized the sudden change in Ava as a bad thing. He had figured out a lot about her that no one else more than likely ever would. The Elf would not have kicked the stone if he hadn't wanted her to notice his presence. She calmed instantly at his appearance, she hadn't wanted to go off alone, but it was for the protection of her friends that she had done such. She sighed quietly turning to start walking. "You're injured?" He questioned referring to the blood he had scented to be hers only seconds before.

"_It's no concern of yours, Elf."_ She breathed as she continued on, hoping the Elf took the hint, which he had not. He only trudged forward fallowing after her further away from the camp and further into the deepness of the cave as they circled the perimeter making sure no enemies were near.

"It is my concern. I saw the blood fall. If you are injured you'll bring weakness to the camp." He almost growled jogging to keep up with her. She almost snarled knowing he was right, but she wouldn't let him feel he had won. She had allowed Boromir to feel like that, and she was tired of them taking advantage of her being a wolf. Because she did not speak, they spoke about and for her. Because she did not have hands, they did things for her. She had not lived with such idiocy for years, she wasn't an imbecile, she knew how to act, she showed only earlier that month that she could protect them in ways they could not protect themselves.

"_And so what if I am? Will you kill me in the darkness and return to your kin? Making a story of how I died so valiantly when in truth I was slaughtered by an Elf." _Her tone was back to being guarded, she was thinking of how she would react if Legolas admitted to such an accusation. How would she feel if someone she trusted so would willingly admit he would sooner slit her throat than watch out for her in battle? She snarled and took to loping back towards camp, so annoyed with herself and with the Elf she could not even think straight. She felt Legolas grab the necklace on her neck, almost breaking it. Her head turned without warning and her fangs snapped close to his hand.

Legolas seemed shocked at her sudden outburst, but not nearly as shocked as Lyavain. "No, Fëa you know better than anyone that I would never do such a thing," He started, gently reaching to pat between her ears with a smile, "but that I would help you; I would try to find out what was wrong so that you would not be injured any further." He finished with an expression that darkened, he was angered that she would even assume such a thing from him, the Crown Prince of his realm and she assumed him to be a traitor.

"_I am far beyond help great Prince. I need something that I cannot achieve here._" She said with a grim expression on her jet black face. She was in so much pain, yet she couldn't bring herself to shift, there was a large chance after she finally was able to that it would be days, if not weeks before she would be able to shift again. After being ordered not to, the chances of her shifting was even slimmer than before. She was trapped in a never ending cycle.

Legolas let her return to camp after that confusing statement, nothing was said between the two for hours, not a single glance exchanged.

She knew they were almost out of Moria; she was starting to scent different more earthy smells. Though they were still deep within the mines, but she also knew that it wasn't long now, though time was confusion and a blur between the never ending stairs and the large dark always winding higher and higher to the ceiling of the place.

She hadn't realized she had been out of it, not until the large clanging and horrific ringing of noise falling deep down a well and into the unknown abyss came. Not until the drums could be heard deep inside of the mines, she only just realized what was happening, a large bustle of motions caught her off guard, Had her daze really taken up that much of her mind? She needed to get into gear, and her mind needed to clear right then. She could hear the calls of the goblins; their high pitched flutter of screams reminded her of the death and decay of a butter fly. Her body moved to start helping the Fellowship, as they barricaded the rotting doors with almost as rotten wood. As they used axes as additional support on top of anything else they could find. Boromir, who had the sickest sense of humor, sounding slightly amused when he commented foully "They have a cave troll." For and for the 10th time in her life Lyavain was thinking death would be better.

Though why would she even wish? Death was about to be handed to her on a golden platter, and she wanted nothing to do with it. She was the thing standing in front of the hobbits, the line of men and wizards the only thing between her and countless goblins. She stayed silent, not wanting to provoke the already death happy goblins coming to take their lives, she knew the second the door would open, that a river of creatures who sought out their slaughter would over run their keep. They would have to rely on each other to protect, and to kill those who needed dealt with.

All gears cut off in her brain when the doors came bursting open, she didn't even wait for them to come to her, a roar more fierce then anything ever echoed in the deep was allowed from her mouth as she charged, she would go gallantly or she wouldn't go at all. The act scared the goblins, anyone who hadn't ever seen such a creature was lucky, they were small, but hideous. Their skin color unnatural and the shade of green or yellow depended on the particular creature. Most of them had eyes the shade of shadows, not really able to see the real color behind the outer lid.

She connected with her fist victim who was still slightly shocked from her call; she was soon joined by the entirety of the fellowship. They slaughtered opponents by the dozens, not stopping until they knew each was dead. She had a moment to breath, only a moment before she heard the heavy steps she had been dreading since she had heard the Steward's son exclaim in t what seemed like hours ago. She had only noticed the creature only after she had heard the hobbit's let out a bit of a yell. Her quiet eyes inspected the situation. Her mind wasn't as clear as she would have liked but her body was working on its own not even hesitating in situations she normally would have thought out. She bounded towards the creature she crept up the arm of it as it was distracted with someone else, her teeth only just penetrating through the skin, but still doing damage.

Nothing made sense, the last thing she remembered was the ground the gore below of disheveled body parts, blood everywhere, and she felt nothing, only seconds of ringing in her ears. Her body was loose, like a rag doll as she whipped through the air. Apparently moments were only seconds and she realized that all too late when her large body hit into the rock walls with a loud thud. She fell limp at the bottom, no one noticed, only Frodo, who was preoccupied with scrambling away from the creature. Lyavain watched Aragorn be tossed to the side, though more gentle. She took a step forward but winced at the pain that enhanced the already existing pain.

Her legs pulled her toward the beast all but too late. She watched as the spear the creature had stolen from the knocked out human pushed it into the hobbits. She staggered some shaking the pain out of her head, full force she charged. The only thing she could do is kill the creature that had taken _her_ Frodo away from her she stunned the creature by leaping in front of it her fore paws hitting straight into its chest, it staggered backwards Merry and Pippin took advantage of its confusion and jumped atop its back stabbing wildly at it. They were as blood thirsty as Ava was, they wanted it dead, and they would stop at nothing to make such a wish come true. Soon enough the Elven prince was on the hunt to take it down too. When the time came and the creature was down Lyavain made sure it would never move again, her canines dug into the creatures' throat and pulled violently only stopping when a gasp of horror escaped the group.

She was merciless, and she loved being such. She didn't want to be kind to the creatures who were taking her family from her. They didn't deserve to live at all.

All was in vein, she stared at Frodo who was insisting to the group he was alright, moving to show the shirt Bilbo Baggins had insisted he take, thank Eru, thank The Valar, thank any creature who was looking over them that day. She moved quickly, running to him, gently touching her face to his cheek. She was sniffing for anything hurt or anything broken. Her noise moving from his face, ruffling his hair, down his neck and to his chest where she saw it pierce before finally stepping back with a light breathy whine. She couldn't hear, which was an inconvionce, she could only see the fellowship running towards the exit. Her heart sunk as they ran through the large hall they once had been as she heard them coming from all sides. There was nothing more in her heart that she wanted to be out of Moria more then she wanted to be released from her forms. They were so close she could almost taste it; tasting wasn't good enough but skidding to a stop and staring into the eyes of goblins was even worse.

She thought they were dead, and for a wolf to think such a thing you knew it was serious. She was certain that nothing could get worse. That was until she heard the noise she had only heard once in her life. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Gandalf, not paying attention to the goblins that scrambled away like mice from a cat. She was terrified "_Gan…dalf."_ She croaked looking up at him. He looked down at her lovingly before up to where the noise came echoing from the deep. "_Balrog?" _She could only get the one word out. It sounded like she was scoffing, but actually she was coughing lightly.

"Yes Fëa that is a Balrog— a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf whispered grimly, looking to the orange coloration of the room. Her heart was now caught in her chest. "This foe is far beyond any of you," he mused suddenly turning pointing his staff in the direction of a room filled with light, "run!"

And we did, we ran into the darkness…

* * *

><p><em>*I know it's sort of late for this chapter! R&amp;R Sorry it took so long, I ended up taking my mare Mari for a ride. It was such a wonderful winter's day I couldn't resist! Though my story was abused because of this and for that I am saddened. But my horses need to run, and I need my horses so I figured my story could manage for a single day. I'm sorry it seems rushed, and a bit lacking! Also I said there would only be three, well I lied! Four chapters than a secret! hehehe - Ze*<em>


	13. Chapter Twelve: Like a Father

The Protector in the Shadow

_* I hope you enjoy this FF network. I bet it's a surprise to see me after my authors note. I slaved over this chapter; I tried to get it out as fast as possible with the holiday. So I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! And remember I'm always open for suggestions! P.S. I was originally not going to write tonight, buy my company ended up getting really sick, so here I am. Alone on new years with my idiotic parents. God help me. Death would be better. Anywhore, enjoy! - Ze*_

Disclaimer:

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Like a Father<p>

_Something snapped behind the onyx wolf. Her piercing eyes moved to view, she would attack now ask questions later, if she did it at all. She wasn't one to be tampered with; four hundred years of solitude did such things to beasts like her. She was just like her father, running from things that she could not escape. Yet unlike her father she was not gentle, she hadn't even wished to be gentle even in her life. _

_Thousands of years locked away by her own kin, the shame she had dealt with as a creature born and raised in the under belly of Gondolin. She was young then, only in her first thousand years of life. Her hackles rose, and her expression was killer, that was until a man stepped from the bushes, a quiet calming air surrounded his being. His soft yet beautiful expression calmed her instantly. His whole being was grey, his big hat upon his head, his robe, the lovely head of hair and his beard. His eyes told a tale only Ava could see. "You must be Lyavain." And then there was darkness._

They ran with speed, even though her heart was hammering in her chest, she felt the fear of hundreds of years balled up in her chest. Her paws flue underneath her, that was until she was forced to skid to a stop before plummeting to her doom. She yelped hopelessly with a heart wrenching expression. She watched Legolas jump across, reaching out his hands for Gandalf to jump across, catching him when he did. She helped Merry over as Aragorn helped Pippin. Though she could barely move herself she waited until Frodo was across before moving to jump.

A large footstep caused the bulk of rocks she stood on to start to crack, another caused them to break off, her paws stretched out as she hung uselessly over the edge staring at the door way which began to grow warm and turn the color of the rising sun. The Balrog was close, oh so close; she could almost hear it's breathing…or was that hers?

Arrows started to fly, a top of her battered and broken body the goblins were shooting at them too. Just to add insult to injury. She was considering just accepting the fall, who would miss her? Frodo might, but what did it matter? All too soon he would be consumed with the Ring. He would lose focus of all that mattered, but she had a debt to pay, to everyone around her. They had protected her as she had protected them. She almost didn't finish her thought when she was being grabbed and pulled her to the top. She fell atop of Aragorn who was looking very concerned. "Lean forward Fëa, now!" He said suddenly standing; she did as he instructed moving forward wildly as he wished. Not putting two and two together she flue forward with the impact that was not expected on her part. She flew in to the arms of Samwise who seemed utterly shocked at the fact he was now below a wolf. She smiled a wolfish grin and running her muzzle up his cheek in act of a light feathery kiss before leaping forward to run once more.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf called as a wall of fire formed behind them.

To the bridge they fled Gandalf insisting they all went first, it was hard to make it across, and her large form took up much of the skinny bridge. She ran, wildly to get to the other side. Staring over her shoulder at Gandalf who was standing at the middle of the bridge. "_He's going to face it."_ She thought aloud to all who listened, they all turned to stare at her, the expression on her face read on of unspeakable horror. She watched as he stared into the fire of the devil it's self.

_Tears streamed down her façade as Gandalf stood before her, scolding her like a child who had done a horrid deed. "Lyavain, why do you allow your feelings to wonder in such a hideous way?"_ _he questioned with a sad expression on his face, knowing her answer would be the same. "Haldir meant no harm, he was only worried for his Lord and Lady. You had no right to offend him in such a way." He was referring to the wild and violent clash she had with Haldir only moments before. She felt her lip raise in a threatening manner, even as an Elf she had a Wolven attitude. _

"_I saved his precious "Lord and Lady"! Shouldn't he be thankful?" She barked throwing her arms up in exasperation. Gandalf shook his head with a sigh._

"_He was thankful Lyavain. He just was angered with himself that it was you who protected his king and queen. Not himself." The wizard explained ruffling the girl's hair with a smile that he could not with hold, even if it did make the creature angry. "Child, Elves are proud creatures, they take their duties very seriously. It angered him that not twice but three times you have saved Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. That means he has failed to you, an un-pure Elf of Gondolin." He said with a small smile of encouragement. "He's also angered that he's indebted to you, and will one day owe you, a black wolf." She continued to weep even after such an explanation. The words offered nothing to her. _

"_He had no right to speak of my parents, and myself in such a manner. I know I am not pure, but I am not an imbecile Gandalf. I know of such things, their whispers and stares offer me no hope. Am I a lost cause?" More tears poured from her already stained cheeks. Gandalf's hand brushed those tears away with a sad smile. He had viewed the girl as his own daughter, and she viewed him as a father she had never had. She knew he only did the things he did because he cared for her, but she still disliked when he acted as such._

"_You, Lyavain, are the farthest thing from a lost cause." He offered wisely as his lip twitched in an odd smile. "You have more purpose than the finest kings and the bravest armies." He said before looking over the Golden forest of Lothlórien. "Darkness will soon fall upon the world and we will rely on only a few to bring back the innocence of our world." His quiet smile held so much more, so much knowledge. Yet he offered none for the wolf. _

She watched as the beast landed only feet away from Gandalf. She knew he felt no shock, he had faced it once before. Long ago in his dreams, yet he could not help but wince, his fear wasn't rising, but his anger, and hurt was. He ran only half way cross the bridge before them; she couldn't help the fear that was raising from the pits of her stomach. Her hurting burn only turned into a biting pain she would numb at the mere sight of the creature Gandalf faced.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted to the creature birthed in shadow and fire. The black beast had horns which twisted round it's face like a protected wall, it was a bullish face, though much shorter. It wasn't a wonder why the creature cowered in shadow; it was beyond the terrors of hell. It's eyes glowed white from an impossible achievement of heat that glowed powerfully at its heart. She didn't hear Frodo exclaim the wizard's name. She hardly could contain herself from leaping to the wizard's aid, but she knew better then to "play with the fates decision. She felt a sinking hope falling around the group faster than she could stop it.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" He growled slowly raising his staff and his sword in the air above his head. A light so blinding she could not stare directly into it emitting from its splendor. It encircled Gandalf in what seemed to be an endless light. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" he barked through gritted teeth, it was draining so much power from him. But only Ava could see this.

The demon beast raised its shadow sheathed arm and a sword of flame appeared in its hand. It's mouth dropped agape to release a vial growl. Heat emitting from it like a bread oven stoked and hot. The growl so evil not even Ava could reproduce it, and she never wanted to produce such devilry. She watched as it's beastly blade collided with Gandalf who stopped the creature, it clearly drained him with such a horrible noise. The Valar why did it have to make such a noise?

The beast breathed a line of fire, which transformed to the violent string which to a man would be made of leather. He struck it in attempt to intimidate the old wizard, who was having none of it. "Go back to the Shadow!" He spat viciously, his eyes flashed something even Ava could not read. Gandalf raised his combination of the sword and staff to the sky before shouting a violent sentence, the sentence that would stick with Lyavain until the day she faded to shadow.

"You…Shall not pass!" His voice was loud, almost as loud as the smacking of his staff that hit the bridge beneath his feet.

The sound shook her; she knew this part of her dream. The dream she assumed was nothing more. God why? Why her? There was a bright flash that came from the staff, the bright flash startled the beast, but did not halt him. He took a step forward, but the bridge would not support him. They watched as the beast went flying into the cavern plummeting into the shadow with a deafening roar. Gandalf turned with a saddened look, he knew! He knew what was coming, and he did nothing to avoid it, that it happened to be the whip that came flying up from the cavern attaching itself to the wizard's ankle.

She watched in horror as it began to pull him, she watched as he clung helplessly to the bridge locking eyes with Frodo. The expression on his face cut her deeper and caused her more pain than anything she could have ever pictured in her darkest of dreams. She didn't hear the noises that came from the Fellowship, only took steps backwards to avoid anyone seeing her heartbroken expression.

"Fly, you fools." He uttered only for a moment did his eyes flash to Lyavain. Had she been an Elf tears would have been pouring from her tired and now cold eyes. Only a breath later he let go, falling after the monster in the depths of the mine. More than likely never to be seen again. It was Sam who pulled her after him pulling her out of her broken mindset and out into the world of brightness which she had so longed to see. Her mind wasn't safe. She couldn't feel the broken bones, or the ripping at the inside of her body. She couldn't feel the pulling at her necklace, nor hear the weeping coming from the hobbits all around. She didn't see the expression of pure loss on anyone else's face only felt the own ripping at her heartstrings.

She only mutely heard the conversation between Aragorn and Boromir, but choose to fallow limply after Frodo. Aragorn called after Frodo who walked even more heartbroken then she. How? How could that little hobbit care more than Ava? Gandalf was the only reason she was still breathing now. Her heart ached for the hobbit, how dare she be so evil towards her master? Never once had he betrayed her never once had he ignored her and left her for dead. Just by the expression on his face she knew he needed her as much as she needed him, if not more. She did not listen to anyone, only herded Frodo gently toward Aragorn so they could run. He moved willingly after a few moments of coaxing him through her mind, she knew he would shut down soon and he needed relaxation even if only for a moment.

By late afternoon they were in the cover of the wood, the moment she entered she felt the eyes of the Elven creatures on the fellowship, though oddly enough they didn't pass over her broken form. She slowly gained feeling again, and the pain was almost too much to bare. Hadn't she been so dazed she would have told to Dwarf to shut his large mouth before she did it for him, but she stumbled almost drunkly, she was the last in the group so the creatures took no notice. Walking a bit far off from the rest.

"_Lyavain…"_ The voice she knew all too well called quietly into her distressed mind. "_My lost child…_" the voice continued, though a smile could almost be detected in the voice. "_You have come in the darkest of hours, injured to my land. Haldir is near._" Lady Galadriel warned with a quiet hiss. "_There is a debt to repay_." The voice reminded. But no more words came after moments of silence.

When she heard the Dwarf exclaim a soft "Oh" she spread up, attempting to be with the group. The elves surrounded quickly, bows and arrows at the ready. Still none took notice to the shadowy wolf. An entire conversation had taken place by the time she had reached the front of the group. He was about to turn them away, that was until she pushed past Aragorn standing in a defensive stance almost eye to eye with Haldir. Who was more than surprised to see his least favorite creature before him.

"_Haldir._" She greeted coldly with a wild expression in her eyes. His mouth fell agape for a moment before looking around at the other elves who seemed just as surprised at the wolf's presence.

"Wolf? What brings you here. You know I can take you no further." He hissed, clearly his composure dropping like a rock to the bottom of a pond.

"_That is just it my old friend. You will take us further. I must speak with the lord and lady,_" She growled out into his mind, less than friendly, obviously with no room for negotiation. Her lip brought into a snarl, blood dripped lightly from her mouth, but for the most part none was spilled to the ground, "_I am but a pawn to Lady Galadriel. But she is indebted to me._" She whispered to him.

"She would not accept this, beast." He spat losing almost everything at that moment.

"_Oh but she would!_" she growled loudly into his mind, a harsh expression crossing her already angered face. "_Shall I remind you of how __**you**__ failed her? Perhaps project the memory as a hole?_" she questioned with a sudden innocent expression on her face. A smirk crossed her violent lips as a scoffing chuckle mused peacefully.

"No, darkling," He said finally cooling down his sorrowful expression showed how horrid he felt for failing his mistress. He turned to address the rest of the Fellowship with a scowl on his face.

"You will follow me." He commanded, giving Lyavain a weary expression from the corner of his eye.

He noticed an expression of shear pain cross her face and gave a more concerned look in her direction. Despite his distaste for the wolf, Haldir did not completely dislike her, he enjoyed watching her fight, and he actually found her very interesting. It was just the fact she was not of pure blood, that her mother, who was a Princess of the Elven world had fallen to love a beast. She shook her head stepping back to take her place by Frodo, who noticed it as well. Even if he didn't not ask, the way his face bent in confusion showed his question. How much longer? What is wrong? When will I speak with you again? These questions would be answered soon.

But would it be soon enough for Lyavain?

* * *

><p><em>*So again, horses hindered this update! Forgive me my loyal readers! I'm such a failure! If you can, R&amp;R to let me know what you think! Even though I am bad, and I need beaten a few times! Happy new year everyone. Once again enjoy the chapter update! Love you all. - Ze*<em>


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Lost Child

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Sorry I know I can get a bit melodramatic! I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and are totally pumped for this chapter because something magical happens! Like legit, it's what we've all been waiting for…Gimli shaves! (Just kidding) but God dangit I'm pumped! Enjoy mellon nin! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: You know I think I forgot a disclaimer in my last few chapters…hehe…I still don't own.

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen: A Lost Child<p>

They didn't seem to walk for long; their trip was taken in silence. The sound of the leaves of the trees crunching beneath their feet, the larks and doves of the forest making their song ring above their heads. She was glad there was silence; she didn't want to process what she had just witnessed. The loss of someone who had saved her, no she wasn't indebted to him, she was a friend, and an adopted creatures. She was lost, so lost she hardly noticed anyone slow themselves to admire the city.

"Caras Galadhon...the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir said with a brief look of pride before the bleak unchanging expression again covered his face.

It gave off a blue hue; the lights were not artificial and not caused by a fire. It was the power of elves, the gift they possessed. To make something out of nothing is what they seemed to do best. Though Lyavain wasn't focused on being in the city, she was more worried about the climb that they still had to face before she even got a chance to glance upon the face of her kin. The time seemed like far too long, and there was still far too much to do. They had fallowed the path far beyond nightfall before they stood in their very spot. Though Ava had not stopped. She was almost a head of them now, pacing slowly beside the ever so graceful Haldir, who had mentally made a note to slow his stride for her.

When her pace started to slow even more he simply halted looking over his shoulder. "We cannot linger, we need to make haste. You wolven friend looks far too weak for another long journey." Haldir was showing compassion to the creature he was indebted to, and it wasn't because he was indebted to her that he did such things. He was seriously starting to fear for her, she might have looked sturdy, but he could see her sway in exhaustion. He could smell the drops of blood that fell from her maw every once and again, and he could hear the slowing of her breath.

She glared at him with a vicious expression daring him to call her weak again, though she couldn't force a snarl out, she couldn't even thing of a sentence to growl out, only silence. Their pace quickened and they started to climb the stairs that wrapped around the trunk of the tree, she remembered this place. She remembered it from all those years ago.

"_Do the stairs trouble you, Indyo?" the Lady of Light questioned with a concerned glace at Lyavain who stood panting at the very top of the platform all the way above the trees. Lyavain looked out all around, her hair the color of the moon fluttering behind her. A grey dress clung to her frame loosely; she looked like a child in the shadow of her elder, and grandmother Galadriel. A mere infant in the presence of the goddess. Who out aged her greatly. _

"_I'm simply not used to them; it has been long since I've climbed so many, milady." She said with a scoff after finally looking up to her grandmother with a small smile. "Soon I will run up them, Haldir will have trouble keeping up! You soon shall see." She said with a small giggle to the woman who was so much above her. But really, she was the daughter of a Princess, how far away were they in all honesty?_

_The Lady of the Wood let out a soft bell like laugh, though in the presence of company she never showed emotion. She always seemed to be bright with the girl when they were alone. "Poor Haldir, so much to live up too." she said with a bright expression to the wolfling at her side, "I'm sure he'll fight with ever stride until the last step. Mark my words Lyavain, he's not easily beaten." She warned looking at the girl with a serious expression. "I worry about his feeling of distaste for you my child. If he gets too rough, wild child or not, you're still a woman, and should be treated as such." A bit of seriousness crossed her face as she stared at the grandchild at her side. It had been a long time since the creature had shown up, being drug behind Gandalf the grey in protest. How happy the Lady had been since the child had come to her to stay until Gandalf's return._

"_I am most grateful for your words grandmother, but do not worry about me. I have lived many years on my own; Haldir is simply like a bear to me. Angry and moody when you first meet, but soon enough they grow on you." She was completely serious, but the comparison between Haldir and a bear seemed to amuse Galadriel._

"_Indeed, that is most appropriate for our Haldir. Such a fine man he is."_

She was walking behind the rest; Haldir had asked one of the Elven guards to walk at her side for him. She did fine for the first few hours, but soon her breathing passage was not open. Her hope started to vanish as soon as her oxygen did. All strength faded and she slipped, so close to the platform she watched as the shadowy figures a head vanished from her view as her body simply gave up, there was a gurgling noise that escaped her throat as she lay there. Unmoving with blood shot eyes, she almost started to cry, but the whining noise was all she could make. She tried to stand, but no strength could be found in any part of her body. The Elf at her stead was speaking to her, but she could only stare at him with a far away expression.

It was depression that had hit her the hardest; she was so very close to her salvation. She felt her body being lifted off of the ground; the Elf was much stronger than she had thought she was glad for misjudging him. She was barely coherent enough to notice they were moving, but she felt pain with each step climbed. Each step devoured was two more back. When they reached the top she found Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel already discussing Gandalf's death, and the rest they would be given here.

"My Lady." The Elf said loudly above her as she was gently carried before the creature of light and placed in front of the leaders of Lothlórien. The woman stopped her sentence completely at the sight of her lost child before her.

"What has happened to her?" She questioned, stepping down from the higher step she had once been on, her voice was collected. Though her eyes shown a different light, the deep blue color swirled with much emotion for the wolfling. The creature that had grown so dear to her old all knowing soul. In many ways Lyavain was much like her grandmother, she was elegant, and graceful to the eye. Powerful and charming in many ways, and she held the gift of sight. Which was not exactly the best thing, but Ava counted her blessings.

The guard shook his head as he stood slowly being careful around the Great Wolf of their people. "She slipped on the stair and could not stand. I found it odd for the many years she lived in out limits." He said lightly with his head bowed in respect, he wouldn't be caught disrespecting their Lady, even more so not now. She would be broken from the potential sickness that ailed her kin.

She nodded slightly watching as Lyavain stood with a huff, some of the blood splattered from her mouth like it was pushing her. She stepped forward towards her kin her light eyes staring at her Lady with as a look almost as chilling as the one she was receiving from her. A voice in her skull brought her out of the shadow she was in. "_What has happened Indyo?" _the voice called with a soft bit of worry. Her hand reached to touch Ava, but she backed up a step so the woman would not get blood on her hands. "_Why do you step away my child? What has happened?"_ Galadriel was panicked and worried, why would her kin step away from her? What had she done to offend the creature?

"_I wish you to not dirty yourself, Grandmother."_ She cooed weakly into the Lady's mind with a gentle expression, the sorrow was plastered on her face. _"I have…been…trapped…in this…form."_ Her panting was becoming heavy, the shallow breaths not enough to deliver oxygen to all the places it needed. "_Like with Haldir…so long ago."_

She referred a situation quite similar to the one they were in now, being trapped in the forms was not a new thing, and in fact it had happened once before, long ago, just thinking about it made her body quake lightly, the fear of the pain soon outweighed her fear of being figured out. Her heart was breaking as she stared up at the last of her bloodline. It was almost as if she was begging for protection. "Lay down." Her grandmother commanded coolly. Lyavain fought the command but soon her legs gave in her body collapsed to the ground as she looked around in horror. "Who commanded you?" She asked with a light stare across the faces of the Fellowship. Her eyes cold but her voice relayed none of her feelings of distaste or dislike. She didn't answer at first, her eyes landing on Frodo and staying on them. Lady Galadriel noticed this and loved her gaze to the Ring bearer. "Frodo Baggins. Do you know the answer to the question I've spoken?" She questioned with a light expression.

"_The others do not know!"_ Lyavain squeaked quickly, moving her eyes to land on the Elven queen before her.

"No knowledge at all?" she questioned looking across the fellowship, "Is this why you asked him to send you to your death?" She questioned kneeling down finally next to her grandchild. Her heart started to pound, she knew what was coming next. "I will help you. But do not fear. Your friends will come to trust you again." The fellowship was confused, they hadn't a clue what was going on, or what the Lady of the Wood was speaking of. Only Frodo knew, only he was aware of what was to come! "My Lady! She's fought all this time for nothing?" He questioned with a shocked expression the entirety of the fellowship turned to stare in even more confusion. What on earth was he speaking of?

"Frodo, if I do not do this. She _will_ die. If her memory is correct, she should have been dead 2 days ago. I almost couldn't save her from fading the last time this has occurred. 4 days is more than enough to ensure she may never shift again." Galadriel was clear her mind was made up; nothing good was going to come of this.

"What is happening?" Aragorn inquired as he stared at the scene unfolded before his cloudy eyes.

"I'm saving the child of darkness. My Indyo, my grandchild. I will not let her pass into shadow once again." The woman said darkly, not looking up from the creature before her. Her eyes closed and hesitation gripped her, but she would not stop, she would not give up. She must save the child she had almost lost before.

_There was a black cloak draped over her body as Galadriel, seer of all, Lady of the forest wept violently over the loss of her Grandchild. Why? She could have saved her! She found herself dreading everything, everything sounded horrible, sounded distorted why was this happening? She watched as her granddaughter who had one second ago passed into shadow, faded from the earth started to convulse, started to seize like a creature that was unwilling to die. She heard moans and groans come from the girl, watched as one moment the black haired dead girl lay, was slowly rising the black cloak dropped down and blonde hair, the color of light, the color of moon beams fell far past her lower back. She was frightened; her azure eyes were bright and alert as she had just risen from the dead. "How?" Galadriel asked with a disbelieving expression. "The Valar did not want me." Lyavain breathed with a dark expression on her face as she turned to see her grandmother. "It was not my time."_

"Child of the moon, once fallen to shadow, I offer you a hope," the woman said with a small gasp of air as she stood moving back from the wolf, she did not want to do this, "and I offer you relief. Lyavain, daughter of the Beast. I release you from your binds." The words were soft, spoken quick, but they were like knifes in Ava's side. Her body seemed to tremble, it seemed to quake like the earth around Mount Doom, and Mordor. She seemed to be whining, she was begging not to feel this pain. She did not want to betray her friends. She would much rather die.

But she could not die. Frodo needed her.

* * *

><p><em>*Well I'm embarrassed, what's this? Yet another cliff hanger? So I totally didn't update yesterday. I'm sorry about that! It was a completely unintended, I was like "I'll update tonight" and I wrote half of it then...but then I remembered my classes started up again this morning. I realized this at 11:30, and I had to be up by 4am to take care of all 6 of my horses by 5, so I could be in class and have all horses done by 7. So it was annoying. I shall post two or three chapters today to make up for that fact. Thanks so much! R&amp;R for love! Thanks to all my story alerts, favorites, and reviewers! Love you guys!- Ze*<em>


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bare Skin

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Hey kittens! I'm starting a new LOTR fic soon, once I get a bit further with this one! Be looking for it, I have a pretty good idea of what I'm writing about. It's going to be more based in Rohan, and deals with the Fellowship much later. Enjoy this chapter; it's making up for lost time! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: why must I repeat this over and over again…I don't own LOTRs locations or characters. Only Ava and any other character I choose to add

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>"Child of the moon, once fallen to shadow, I offer you a hope," the woman said with a small gasp of air as she stood moving back from the wolf, she did not want to do this, "and I offer you relief. Lyavain, daughter of the Beast. I release you from your binds." The words were soft, spoken quick, but they were like knifes in Ava's side. Her body seemed to tremble, it seemed to quake like the earth around Mount Doom, and Mordor. She seemed to be whining, she was begging not to feel this pain. She did not want to betray her friends. She would much rather die.<p>

But she could not die. Frodo needed her.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen: Bare Skin<p>

It hit her with a shock when she started to veer backwards from her laying position, her growling was the only thing she could focus on, it seemed to numb the pain and take away the feeling of regret. But her eyes landed on the confused Fellowship; there was nothing she could do to explain, nothing she could do to let on with her situation. Lord Elrond had suggested not telling them, and until this moment she hadn't even dreamed of telling them. Her eyes locked with Aragorn's, and her entire heart broke. She wanted to tell him, she actually had planned on doing so before her command. Her eyes translated her feeling of fear before her grandmother stepped closer to her. "Do not put it off." Her voice was commanding now, she would not see Lyavain die again. Once was more than enough.

Aragorn stepped forward with a frightened expression, "What is happening to her?" He questioned with a wide eyed expression.

"Show them what you really are." That was all her mind could take her eyes widened as her breath sputtered more blood dripping, she couldn't put it off anymore, she felt the pressure she hated so much, her growls turned to whines and her body bucked, she was trembling, seizing violently. Her eyes rolled back into her skull as the first noise of breaking hit her ears small snaps and pops at first the fellowship could only hear her groans, but as her back started to arch she pawed wildly at the ground she ended up only rolling on her stomach.

She stood somehow, attempting to stagger off but only being greeted with the loud _crack!_ Of her shoulder snapping out of place, she roared in pain thrashing about. The pain that coursed through her body pushed her to move, her body moved toward Frodo, asking for relief from the pain. But the bending feeling in her spine stopped her, she didn't make it far. There was no escaping the pain. She roared again as it finally snapped, than the breaking just flowed, she fell limply as she trembled.

"_Lyavain, does it hurt to change forms?" Haldir asked cautiously with a small confused expression his mind not fully grasping what he had witnessed. The sun shone over the small meadow they stood in, though not often she came here. When she wanted to escape, when she wanted the peace and quiet. Galadriel always asked Haldir to fallow her, just to be safe. The forests were safe, but she knew of her Indyo and her history of running off. "Not really, just feels like pins and needles I guess. It depends how long I've been in a form, if I'm in the wolf form for months, or years. It normally hurts, but never as bad as when I'm commanded to shift." She said while staring thoughtfully at an animal nearby her Azure eyes shone like a blue flame, or the oceans of her world. She loved the outdoors even more so when she came to live with the Elves in Lothlórien._

The sound of her own breaking bones caused her to become nauseous, she was lucky she didn't pass out. Having the bones break wasn't the worst part. It was the remending and the shrinking that hurt the most. Just envision being the size of a glorious equine, and having the graceful bone structure of a wolf, where does it all go? It found locations; it cut, severed, and pushed its way into a new location almost every time.

She was silent, but the gurgling sound echoed from her throat before her vocal cords severed. She lay silent, though her body still seized violently, and the breaking could still be heard her paw reached out toward Frodo but nothing more could be done. The twitching in her paw increased snapping occurred as her paw outstretched and small delicate fingers started to form out of the claws and paws. Growling and whining started to turn into almost human cries of pain, begging for help and release. There was still a demonic sound to her unused vocal cords. But soon she felt all pain die, only for a second. The hair started to change on her body.

The soft light changing on her fingers could be seen as they transformed to bare skin. He fingers moved as her breathing stopped, she was twitching, as the onyx gave into pale moon beams, her pale skin almost started to shine as the blackness vanished, the shadow was slowly fading from her skin, she was sobbing her heart was broken, and her body burned like the fires of hell. Greif, self hatred, loathing, and heartbreak was all she could think of, her body was trembling still, her back towards the fellowship, with the exception of Frodo Baggins, who took his small cloak off and ran to her quickly, he knelt down beside her, covering her before she was completely naked before the men.

"Lyavain?" He questioned with softness in his voice that the fellowship had not yet heard before. She was covered in bruises from when she had hit into the wall, and scratched that she had caused herself from not changing. She honestly looked like hell, her heart was barely beating and her eyes were mostly closed. "Can you not help her? She's been in so much pain!" He asked looking to the woman before him, his mind was sporadic.

Boromir was the first of the fellowship to speak; his eyes expressed how disgusted he was, and a severe distaste for the creature that now lay half dead before him. "What is this devilry?" He exclaimed looking around for anyone else to agree with him. Not even Gimli made a comment on the creature. All much too shocked to offer a word.

"The beast child of Gondolin." For an Elf she was covered in scars and the chains which still lay on her ankle made him shiver, "I had heard rumors of an elf that could walk between the forms of a beast and Elf, but I never believed them true." Legolas seemed more upset that he had not guessed sooner, that he was unable to identify the creature that was before them. He kicked himself more than once on the subject. He looked up to the leader of the Elves that took side next to the child. He was equally shocked and hurt that he hadn't been told by the creature.

"We should rid the world of this abomination." Boromir was still only set on killing the creature, but it was Aragorn who stopped him from unsheathing his sword. The Ranger looked displeased with the choice of words which came from the other man. His expression was severe, as if daring Boromir to touch her in anyway, let alone to harm her. The protectiveness Aragorn had always had for the wolf still remained, even if she was not fully elf no one should have a say in what creature exists and what creature does not. More than once had she protected them from danger. It was now there turn to do the same.

The ranger's expression turned cold very quickly as he moved his glance to Frodo. "How long have you known?" It was more of a statement than a question, and he could tell by how Frodo had stiffened that it was to be answered or else.

"Since the beginning, I could not tell you, it was against her wishes. She didn't want you to feel betrayed." Frodo said quietly as an Elf came to take her he stood over her as if a wolf and a pack would do. He had known that in the situation "Fëa" would have done the same had he been the one down.

"Frodo…" Ava's voice came weak out of her throat, it was hoarse and broken, but it was still there, that gentle bell like tone deep yet soft and airy. Her words were graceful in every way as they danced off of her tongue. Even as she lay unmoving, her eyes closed she still knew what was happening. "Let them take me…I cannot move on my own." She whispered quietly not moving her face to look at the fellowship before she moved, her long moon like hair was sprawled around her. She had exerted so much energy to turn away so much energy to make the change as soundless as possible. She just needed to sleep.

When Frodo allowed Haldir to pick up her bare form he insisted that his cloak not come off of her body. Lyavain's face rested lightly on her childhood friend's chest, the cloak hid it from the word and it hid her innocent body from the sights of others. She was carried up the stairs as gently as possible before she disappeared into the light. Merry and Pippin looked heartbroken, but Gimli and Boromir looked outraged, so unused to change and difference they commented back and forth while Aragorn did not know if he should be joyous, or feel betrayed at the action. Frodo looked horrified, he had even asked the Lady of the Wood if he could join the Elven child, but she had said it would be better if he waited it out a moment longer.

(Aragorn)

He couldn't grasp the situation, still not completely understanding yet understanding all at the same time. Legolas had suspected, and he had expressed to him how he felt. But never had he expected such a dark shadowy creature could actually be one of light herself. He was shocked, so amazed, and yet so horrified. He wasn't expecting it to be true. Nor was he expecting the silence in the meadow that came after that. He sat smoking thoughtfully underneath the lily shaped lamp.

Frodo paced back and forth with an anxious expression on his face, he hadn't been away from Ava since before the village of Bree. The three hobbits were worried and asking Frodo what was going on, but Frodo never replied with more than a shrug. Boromir was grumbling about how a creature like her shouldn't be in existence. Going on about how he thought she should die. He was about to say something, and he could tell Frodo was about to bark, but it was Samwise who spoke first. "Boromir, we have no right to decide who lives and who dies. Only the gods do. Fëa has protected us on more than one occasion, and I know she came to your aid even though you threatened her life." His voice was calm, as to not start a fight. Boromir looked shocked at first hiding the anger on his face he bit back a snide comment as a voice penetrated their ears.

Thank you Samwise that was most kind of you," The bell like voice cooed gently through the trees just as a breeze came floating through the air, "I am sorry to have deceived you." The voice concluded with a soft sigh, they turned toward the stair, the stair they had not noticed until that moment to see a woman standing with a green cloak, it contrasted lightly with the bright sea colored blue dress the creature wore. Her slender scratched hands were bandaged, but they were crossed gently in front of her, as if she were being shy. Those hands rose to pull the hood from her head and rest it quietly behind her.

Frodo was gone before anyone could stop him, he ran straight into the arms of the woman who knelt down to catch him. They embraced for a few moments before the girl started the smile lightly. "Long has it been since we have spoken aloud Frodo Baggins. I have missed this." It was then that they realized this was their wolf… Unsure how to react to the sudden notion that the breathe thanking woman before them was at one time a wolf. It was like they were finding out she wasn't what she said she was once again.

This was their "Fëa"… And they hadn't a clue how to react.

* * *

><p><em>* I'm very sorry about not updating. My grandmother fell last night, and she broke her hip. It took us from 8PM to 1AM to get a room alone. I had this chapter half way finished and everything ready. I had planned to update, but well. My grandmother just got out of surgery, and I haven't really been home much. I'm updating this as fast as possible. - Ze*<em>


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Lothlórien

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Guys! I finally posted my new story, it's called "The Lost Fawn" I think it's pretty cool. You should partake (if you're interested that is). I'm on a new schedule for updating now; I'll be spending a day writing one or two longer chapters, then posting it the following day. So I'm writing this the 4th, and posting it the 5th. I realize now it's been awhile since I've posted, but I want to make it clear on this! Please enjoy! Love you guys! Oh and I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who wanted to punch Boromir. I want him to seem more of the darker character than he is normally portrayed. Like he is just utterly consumed by the ring now, there isn't much hope for him. - Ze*_

Disclaimer: why must I repeat this over and over again…I don't own LOTRs locations or characters. Only Ava and any other character I choose to add

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen: Lothlórien<p>

She at first was not sure how to react either. She had not spoken to the creatures in this form since lying to them in Rivendell. Her azure eyes passed over each of their faces as she pulled away from Frodo slowly and stood. She was not as tall as a normal Elf, the reason being her mixed blood. She was not hunched, but she was simply shorter, standing only around five feet and seven inches compared to a normal elf who stood around six feet or taller. She gently ruffled Frodo's hair before took a step towards the group. "It is refreshing to see you all in normal eyes. I am saddened by the betrayal I was forced to cast over you." She said quietly, her eyes dipping down to the hobbits that started to approach. Pippin didn't even take the time to walk; he sprinted, running almost like Frodo did into her arms. He spoke mutely into her cloak on how he was sorry, how he felt horrible mostly for being impolite, and another bit for talking about inappropriate subjects before a lady.

Lyavain seemed surprised at first smiling brightly after a few moments. Patting Pippin to calm him down. "Master Took, there is nothing to feel ashamed for. If you ask Frodo I participated in those conversations as well, we should both feel ashamed." She chuckled as he stopped his apologizing to look at her with a bright smile before stepping back and getting into a conversation with Merry about what a dirty bird Ava was.

She frowned slightly as she noticed Boromir glaring at her, her eyes turned to stone as she raised her head to meet the eyes of the Man from Gondor. He wasn't proving to be a good example of his people. If his people were anything like he, Gondor was a place the wolf never wanted to visit. "I see you're as charming as ever, Boromir. So welcoming to new things." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue in a tone that she had been hiding from him for a very long time. "You put me through quite the painful trip back there, I hope you feel satisfied that the breaking of my bones was more intense." Boromir raised his brow lightly a smirk played across his face, he wasn't sure if she was attempting to start a fight, or make peace. So he turned his face before so he would be given time to think of an effective come back.

Her gaze drifted to the Dwarf, who was now sitting with his pipe in hand, shocked at the grace and beauty of the wolf. "Do you still wish me dead Gimli son of Gloin? My grandmother would be most disappointed in you." She said quietly tilting her head lightly; she looked smug, as if she was happy to finally be able to speak her mind to the creatures, Samwise pulled lightly on her dress to grab her attention.

"Did it hurt, Miss…" his voice trailed off as he was not sure what to call her.

She looked thoughtfully at Samwise for a moment before her lip twitched lightly in a slight hidden smile. "My calling is Lyavain, but I have grown most fond of being called Fëa. The nickname has interested me so." She said gently lowering herself back onto her knees, her side still hurt, and apparently the change had not fixed one of her legs completely. If her grandmother found her here she would most likely not be let back for some time. But she found herself unable to rest when she was away from the creatures.

"Ah, but I'm interested too Lass," Gimli suddenly spoke up, taking a step closer, "did it hurt?" he asked in a hushed tone looking around.

Legolas nodded lightly as if highly interested, but Aragorn stood stock still staring at the Elf. He was confused, obviously. Not knowing how to react, the hobbits had reacted so well, yet Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas had not. He wasn't sure if he should side with the men, or the Hobbits. He felt relief when he had found their companion to be an Elven woman. He had slowly found feelings for the creature creeping into his soul in the beginning of their journey, and was not sure how to deal with such thoughts. Yet now he stood, a woman in place of a beast, and he was quite content with the turn of events to be more than honest.

"Yes, it hurt quite intensely. Normally it is not so painful, it feels more like a discomfort than anything," she started as she was planning on explaining, but she was unsure if they would be interested, "When I change, my bones completely have to change. They break; they dislocate and fracture like rocks under a pick axe." She explained in the least graphic way she could possibly manage. But the description of a pick axe described the pain the last time so well it caused her to shiver. There was silence for a second before Ava cleared her throat. "I wish to continue on with the Fellowship. Even if I am unable to shift forms for the time being I will be of help. I know these forests and rivers like the birds know the sky." Her voice was light, but Aragorn could sense a fear behind it.

The hobbits seemed overly fond of the idea, and Legolas had decided she would be an effective asset to have at the time. Gimli was also for it, but it was Boromir who found it hard to accept. "We will turn into a watch service for this _woman?_" He spat indignantly, his eyes poised hate that no one wanted to admit. It was almost frightening.

"Boromir do not bring the sex of the creature into the argument." Aragorn said coolly after finally finding that he was content with the turn of events. He had stayed silent for all of the conversation until now, which seemed to surprise everyone.

"You are alright with this Aragorn? A woman on a man's quest?" Boromir asked with his brows bunched in anger. Aragorn was not willing to fight at this moment but Ava clearly was.

An animalistic snarl escaped her maw silencing the one sided dispute. "I have lived through much harsher days then your darkest fears of your dreams, Boromir son of Denethor!" She barked violently, Frodo laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her, but the rage of her eyes remained. As she continued to growl softly, simply because she was in Elven form meant nothing. She was still half beast, and possessed the same qualities of a beast. The enlarged canine teeth, the growling, she even purred almost. Which though it frightened most, Frodo seemed to enjoy. "I have lived in darker areas then the Dark Lord himself would venture. Do not doubt me simply because of my sex, Mortal." She hissed lightly, dropping her gaze before looking to Aragorn from the corner of her eye.

The other man had a slight smirk, quite pleased that someone had finally put the steward's son into his place. Though he found the "Mortal" comment to be a little much yet he said nothing to indicate such feelings. The expression on Boromir's face turned to shock, he faltered in attempt to come up with something cunning and inelegant to say, yet nothing escaped his maw.

"I-I-I find that hard to...b-believe." He finally stuttered out looking down at his shield knowing he was about to get a tongue lashing he would never forget. Yet the strikes never came, Ava sat clenching and unclenching her fists in her lap as the hobbits surrounded her, Merry and Pippen shared her lap as a pillow, while Sam and Frodo lay their heads on her shoulder as she leaned back against the rock wall which was nearby. Nothing was said for quite some time, and Ava started to look more and more saddened.

"Even I do not remember the place I was when Gandalf found me, lost to the shadows, angry with my people for killing my mother and discarding me like nothing more than a broken gantlet." She said softly, the Fellowship stared off thoughtfully, some smoked, others cleaned their weapons, and the hobbits look up at her with concern in their eyes, "I just remember him whispering words to me, in a language I could not understand. And then I remember darkness." She said lightly looking at the hobbits with fondness and love laced in her eyes. She smiled softly before looking up, "I may not know where I've been, but I know where I am. I have pledged my loyalty to Frodo long before you have, and I plan to do everything in my power to protect the Fellowship which I now serve." She said with a glitter of something lost in her eyes. They seemed bright and energetic again. Just waiting to explode and help.

Aragorn nibbled thoughtfully on his pipe before looking down at the weed that sat in the end of it. He hummed lightly looking over to Ava, who had been watching him for quite some time. She didn't avert her gaze, only stared more after she was caught. Why hide it, she was not embarrassed. Though when a warm, heart filled smile crossed over Aragorn's face her gaze dropped and a blush crept to her face. Why was the human getting such a reaction out of her? He hummed once more before nodding slightly, "We must not break our promises. I respect your wishes, Lady Fëa, if you wish to continue with us you are welcomed by my side if not anyone else's." Aragorn offered lightly with a spark of happiness in his eyes. Though it was hidden quickly when the hobbit Pippin spoke up quickly.

"You are welcomed at our side too! Right Merry?" Pippin spoke with a bright smile looking to Merry who nodded with a soft _Of course Pip _before returning to his light nap.

Soon everyone was content, Gimli even agreed though when the Fellowship turned their eyes to Boromir they were not so pleased. "I am over ruled, out voted. I haven't a choice to but to except you, mongrel Elf." He snarled violently, clearly not pleased with that which had happened. Who would be? He was backed into a corner and forced to accept that which he did not wish to accept in the slightest.

The hobbits cheered happily, Pippin pulled Frodo up and danced with him around Lyavain who was cradling Merry and Sam's sleeping form. She giggled lightly before it turned into a musical bell like laugh. Her shoulders moved lightly up and down which at first hurt, but she could not stop herself. Boromir's eyes bore into her body, and she knew they would not stop for some time. She was nervous about this new adventure in her Elven form. What if Boromir tried something? Not even to harm her, but she knew how the race of men got after a long time. She would have to never stray far from the side of the hobbits or Aragorn. She knew the heir to the throne would protect her, though she didn't know why her body trusted him so!

She was suddenly pulled up from the ground with a gasp. "You are in big trouble, Lady Ava. Your Grandmother has been searching for you for hours." Haldir's voice was not welcomed in her ears but she knew he was right. She cursed herself for forgetting before leaning down the gently place a kiss on Frodo's forehead.

"I shall return my friends, for now take rest. A feast shall be prepared later for you I shall see you there." She bowed her head lightly before fallowing after Haldir who made jokes about what her grandmother would do once she returned. They ran swiftly away from the meadow where the Fellowship settled down again before a conversation started once more.

(_Fellowship_)

"I never expected the legends to be true." Legolas stated lightly, his eyes trailed after Lyavain with something hidden deep within. Aragorn nodded lightly, nor did he. The stories Arwen and Lord Elrond had told him of a creature who could walk between two different forms. They talked about the abuse she suffered yet still how she rose and was to keep rising. Finishing her life as a queen. Obviously if it was Lyavain that they spoke about but she was not yet a queen. And If she ever would be, that would mean she must be wedded to a king.

The idea of the wolf wedding another man suddenly struck Aragorn as horrible. He wasn't sure why, but the more he thought about the stories, the more irritated it made him. The stories talked about the love she would share with her king, the children she would bear for him happily. The live she would spend as she gave up her immortality with him. Then they were to be laid side by side in the halls of royalty. He found himself jealous, upset that such a thing could happen while he cared for the creature so. Though he not yet knew of his feelings for her. He hardly realized how much she cared for him as well. Though he would say nothing, not wanting to ruin her chance at a life will get him nowhere.

He dwelled on this subject for a good while, and had found even though he was out of smoke still chewing on the wooden object lightly. He didn't want her to take another man, still so oblivious, still so childish in his ways. For a hardened ranger he sure didn't seem all that tough. Fretting over the creature whom he had just found to be Elven like he was a woman with unrequited love.

(_Fëa_)

She helped the other women set the table despite her grandmother's wishes. She missed talking to the few friends that she had in Lothlórien, they gossiped and chatted as they prepared the food they would be partaking in. The lovely kitchen maids not sure of what to cook for the men simply cooked everything with so much joy it almost hurt to look at them. The tables were stacked with food, everything from boar's meet, to gentler vegetables and fruits. Apples galore and fish. There soon the Elves filled the hall and sat quietly talking amongst themselves.

Not long after the Fellowship walked carefully in, led by Haldir who had gone the fetch the creatures. Lyavain sat quietly at the end of the single empty table and smiled brightly at the creatures that soon moved to sit either by her, around her, or somewhere near.

She sat quietly in a pale blue and white dress that almost made her moonbeam colored hair invisible. Long had It been since she had moved anywhere without a cloak, she found herself rather self conscious as she sat waiting. Frodo sat beside her and Aragorn across from her. Legolas and Gimli side by side, with Boromir far end of the graceful looking table. All of the hobbits plopped down at the side of Frodo. A toast was made, and the feasting began.

Soon after enough, food and drink, everyone was laughing. Even Boromir who had been distant from the group. For a second in time all was happy, even though the loss of Gandalf still fresh in their minds. Still cutting deep into their hearts any time they thought about the man.

But still, they worked around it. Lyavain had been the light in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>*I hope you liked it! For anyone interested there is a poll on my profile for my other story about who the main character should fall in love with. Please cast your vote if you read the other story! If not don't worry! R&amp;R if you were content with this chapter! If you love me, read my other story "The Lost Fawn"! If not I'll settle for a favorite, or a story alert (just kidding!). Love you guys! Enjoy! Be waiting for the next update on the 7th! - Ze*<em>


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Alive

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Well, It's January 6th, and my day of rest. My schedule may not last long, but we will see, I'll more than likely will just upload the documents and simply upload the chapter to the story later. We'll just see how I feel! Now I'm just rambling…wow this is awkward. I hope you like this next chapter! Also, a few reviews back I saw someone comment about spell check. I'm more than sorry about that, but I'm just going to remind you all I can't edit in Word document. I write everything on my iPod. Again enjoy my squirrels, enjoy! I'm really excited about these stories I'm posting! BAH! Sorry lol again rambling. To the story, charge! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, but I've decided to be delusional and say I do. So suck it.

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen: Alive<p>

When she woke the next morning, she suddenly felt extremely loved. Though it wasn't exactly the same, and if she dare say much more awkward, she enjoyed waking that morning just the same. It was long before dawn in the forest, the angelic glow did not stop her from being able to see. She stared lightly from her position on the bed rolls that were lain out side by side to make it more comfortable. Merry and Pippin claimed one of her sides as their body pillows, Pippin under her arm, and Merry clinging to her waist, mirroring Frodo and Sam on her other side. Though it hurt her sides at the amount of pressure they were applying she did not care. The only creatures she wanted acceptance from had accepted her with ease.

Her body wiggled from beneath the creatures that slept soundly. She was trying to make an escape so she could make it back to her flat above the trees. Her grandmother would give her the metal tongue lashing of the century if she was not back soon. She was just about to give up before Aragorn who had woken up and been watching her for quite some time with a slightly amused expression on his face slowly walked over and knelt down before her trapped form.

Arm by arm he gently removed the hobbits from the woman, so carefully none of them even twitched at the notion. His breathing was as careful as the work he preformed, after he moved the hobbits he would gently lift them and move them to their bed roll, covering them with wool blankets that they had. It took almost a half an hour before the hobbits were nestled under their blankets. Aragorn offered a hand to Ava with a small lazy smile pulling her gently to her feet before stepping back. They said nothing, but exchanged sheepish expressions before she started toward the stairs.

"Lord Aragorn," she started, turning lightly on the balls of her toes the wind that picked up, tossing her hair lightly around her made Lyavain shiver, but she hid this from the king. Aragorn turned to look over his shoulder at that moment in time; "please bid my apologies to the Halflings for me?" she was asking more than requesting. It felt odd speaking to him alone, but it wasn't odd in a bad way it simply left her with a tingling sensations she did not understand, "and thank you very much for your help…" her voice clearly trailing off, she had wanted to say more but she did not know if now was the proper time to say it. She would engage in conversation later, simply now did not seem as a good time.

She would prepare breakfast with the others after returning to her flat, perhaps after breakfast would be a good time. The Fellowship would not stay long in Lothlórien, this she knew for a fact, most of them cared far too much to let the beautiful place be endangered by their long stay. She had heard whispers from Haldir on how the borders had in fact been attacked just the night before, though she said nothing to the fellowship and advised Haldir to do the same. If they knew Lyavain would not have enough time to fully heal.

Lyavain cooked loudly with the help of others, her bright voice was cheery in spite of herself. Songs escaped the women as they cooked and served the men who sat waiting patiently at the tables for the food to be finished. Everyone, including the Fellowship seemed overly pleased when the food came out, the Fellowship was simply glad to be eating real, loads of food after living on practically nothing for such a long time. She took a seat beside Aragorn, offering a soft smile to the king before another soft one to Frodo, who looked quite upset with where she had sat. She knew he would give her an ear full later, but honestly she was in such a good mood, she simply felt the need to pass it on to the group. Tired she was of being the only one in high spirits. She had known Gandalf far longer than the others yet here she sat, happy, excited, and lively as ever.

She ate while chatting lightly with the fellowship, before she noticed Haldir staring intently at Boromir, who was too focused on Ava to notice this. At first Lyavain was confused, looking between the two, but soon she felt uncomfortable, more uncomfortable then she had for a long while. Her heart hammered in her chest as she finally felt so confused she stood, and without another word she made an abrupt departure. Walking swiftly from the hall, her grey dress flowing like shadows behind her. Her heart wouldn't stop pounding in her chest; she had felt such a malice coming from Boromir she couldn't even be in the same location as he anymore.

She jumped when she felt a light hand on her shoulder; she looked down and noticed Frodo looking quite worried at her. She couldn't stop herself from spinning and knelling before him, pulling him into her form in a tight silent embrace. Her body soon shook with sobs, never before had she cried in the presence of another. Only ever keeping her pain and sorrows to her own being. She didn't even know why she cried, she only held lightly onto Frodo's small form. She only heard him whisper calming words as he stroked her hair awkwardly. He clearly had not been expecting such a thing to happen, yet he adapted quickly to the feeling of her tears staining his deep blue vest, his soft heart broke with every tear.

"Shhhh. Calm down Lyavain, calm down. Everything will be fine." Frodo cooed lightly his hand gently going through her silk like hair. "No harm will come to you, I swear it." Frodo could promise all he liked, but he knew that may not be true, he knew that he could say whatever he like and it would only be feeding sweet words that were far from the truth.

"I am sorry Frodo," she said suddenly with a sudden pause and a whimper, "I don't know what's come over me, but I cannot stop weeping. I feel as though my heart as been run through with an Elven blade." She said quietly looking up into Frodo's eyes. They knew the love they held for each other was nothing more than the love of a family member. Though they weren't quite sure who the oldest would be if it were siblings. Frodo smiled lightly ruffling her already defiled hair with his soft fingers.

By the time they had parted she had found Haldir had been searching for her desperately. Her cheeks were stained with tears, which Haldir found to be almost pathetic, with the help of Frodo he carefully lead Ava to the pool of water nearby to wash her face. They joked quietly with one another, attempting to lighten the mood in any way that they could. It seemed to be working, even when they returned to the hallow with Frodo she was calmed under Boromir's angry gaze which held such anger and contempt. She was bombarded by questions from the hobbits. Questions she either ignored or answered with a plastic smile on her face.

For some reason her gaze always fell on Aragorn, their eyes would lock and they would both look away, knowing that they had been caught by the other. She felt highly embarrassed; no beast of the wood, or Elven princess would do such a thing. She was beginning to feel self conscious around the entire Fellowship, though most had accepted her with open arms, she was beginning to feel much more then comfort from a few of the men. She felt awkward and soon wished her bones would allow her to transform into her more comfortable state. Where she could hide away her feelings from showing on her face, she could be closer to the creatures, and sleep more comfortably. That state where she ignored lofty glances from the men, and the soft expressions of fondness that crossed their faces. She loved being able to converse easily with the men, not switching thoughts, or worrying about showing them something they should not see. She loved being able to touch, and embrace the small Halflings more than anything. She loved feeding and tending to the creatures around her.

Her body moved lightly stepping solemnly her quiet expression was lost. She had seen the future Frodo had witnessed in the mirror the night before. She was almost as terrified as the hobbit himself. Such a horrid future and a wild pressure to be put on the already doubtful hobbit. Sure, for the others Frodo had stayed optimistic, but he could rarely pass and pretend to be calm around Lyavain. Whenever he needed to speak to anyone she was there, though she knew that when he asked her, she would obey him. Not because he commanded her, but because it's what a friend would do. The sweet breath of the forest always took her breath away, and even though her mind was lost deep in thought she still wondered familiar paths. Wondering deeper and deeper into the green-gold forest, and farther away from Lothlórien.

Had she not been distracted she would have heard soft pads of footsteps echoing from behind her, she would have felt the malice come from the creature that was trailing her just out of her range of sense. She would have started to run, run back to comfort or at least back to the part of the Fellowship that accepted her. She had brought weapons with her, simply for the sake of her grandmother's sanity. Little did she know how much that simple act of caring on her part would save her in the future.

She sat quietly after finally reaching her desired location. Her body was relaxed in the presence of the wilderness she once called home. She had brought her soiled dirty azure dress with her to the hidden stream to watch, and she soon realized that someone was fallowing her. She felt a light snarl threaten to escape her lips, but she bit it back, pretending she didn't know anyone was there. It wasn't until she felt them practically lingering over her did she snarl ripping out an Elven knife and spinning her leg behind her. Listening as the person fell with a grunt and a curse, but before they could stand she had a knife at their throat. Her enlarged canine teeth bore at her attacker who easily pushed her off of him.

"I knew you would snap, Boromir the betrayer." She hissed crudely lifting her knife to block his raised sword. She had over three thousand years over him to train and perfect the art of knife play. She blocked and moved violently, the deadly grace was almost hypnotizing their blades clashed quickly and with frightening precision. It was her on the ground, she found her pale dress dirtied by the moist ground. She was straddled by Boromir who raised his blade to strike.

She closed her eyes, a prayer escaped her body, to the Valar, to her mother, and a blessing to Aragorn. Her lungs opened up suddenly, a blood curdling scream erupted from her chest, and she hadn't even realized what she had screamed until she opened her eyes to see Boromir gaping at the man that now had him by the collar of his cloak. Even if she hadn't screamed for him he would have come, and he would have protected her. When her rescuer came to her aid, and Legolas finally calmed Boromir, the man finally turned to look at her. His expression worried and afraid she had been hurt. The only thing on her body that was injured was a small scratch on her cheek, if anything Boromir was much worse off. She had screamed not for the king of men, but for Aragorn, the graceful gentle Ranger from the north.

They stared at one another for a few moments, step by step Aragorn drew closer. He reached down gently taking both arms in his hands before pulling her up to stand with a soft smile. Lyavain must have looked utterly shocked, her appearance must have been horrid. She felt horrid, even if she didn't look it. "I will always come to your rescue, Lyavain." He said quietly, something showed in her eyes that she could not see, though the soft promise had caused her to look down, a blush gracing her childish cheek.

Frodo came toward her next, pulling her into an embrace she could not escape. She hadn't realized until now how close to death she had came, or how badly it had frightened her. It was terrible that she, fearless wolf of Lothlórien had been frightened by a human. But she hadn't been thinking on that. She had been thinking on how to survive, her beastly instincts had taken over, and all other thought had vanished from her mind.

"Frodo, I'm frightened," she admitted into his neck almost silently. Her eyes were wide with shock as she admitted this, she had not even been afraid of the Balrog, only confused. But she had honestly been afraid of Boromir, and it was a whole new feeling for her, "what if he would have killed me?" She questioned, horrified that she might have failed her fellowship.

What if he would have killed her?

* * *

><p><em>*SO! I've finally landed on a schedule! Every other day I'll post on each story, one chapter updates. So, tomorrow (the 9th) I'll update The Lost Fawn, and the 10th I'll update this story. I think it'll be easier that way for me, because updating two or more chapters a day is pretty tough because of my current situation in life right now! If I update more that's fine. But I just wanted you to know that it'll be at least one chapter a story, TLF on odd days, TPINS on even days. Don't forget to vote on the poll for my other story! R&amp;R if you are a cool kid! Bless your face! - Ze*<em>


	18. Chapter Seventeen: How She Came To Be

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Damn, well FF won't let me log in, so I guess I'll start on Chapter Seventeen. Now I saw a review that actually almost made me chuckle, and I got a few PMs on the subject too. Yes, I know it was so out of character to have Lyavain be overtaken by that, but think, perhaps only a day or two before all the bones in her body had been broken against her will in her change, and essentially she had lost her "father" the same day. Plus Boromir is a friggin ox, and we all know it. Anyway this chapter is a bit complex, but you're all still with me now right? So I'm sure you'll be fine! Enjoy my readers! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Well, still don't own it, though I have been watching outtakes on LOTR and they are freaking hilarious! Fëa is mine, not touch. Much love, peace.

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen: How She Came To Be<p>

It was tense, everything was tense. The silence that was echoing from the water around them was almost making it worse. The boats moved silently, only the light splashes from each rower at any given time. She was even more silent, the hood from her cloak was pulled over her head. Lyavain had only just started mourning the loss of her "father" it was something she hadn't wanted to do, but something about the run in with Boromir had brought it out of her. Aragorn and Frodo had hardly left her side since the incident, though it was mostly Frodo who was with her, anytime the Hobbit wasn't at her side it was always the man. For the most part Ava's stay at the kingdom of her grandmother was lovely, but the last night she had seen such horrific dreams, such horrid visions in her mind had hindered her sleep. She still kept her mind straight around the hobbits, she had watched as they accepted gifts from her grandmother.

She had been silent when she had been offered a silver hair clip, with bright azure jewels which now settled gently in her long almost silver hair. She listened softly to the hushed tones from one of the other boats, gently stroking Frodo's hair as his head rested in her lap. Her eyes were cast forward watching everyone else but Boromir, who even during strokes looked lover to her with hate. There was no other confrontation with him, only angry eyes and hateful expressions on Boromir's side. For the second time in her life she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. Her eyes did not produce hate, but sorrow. They could have been allies, friends even. Such a narrow minded son of Gondor.

She couldn't help the hiss that escaped her mouth when he looked at her again. The silent notion caused the others to turn and look at her. Even Frodo looked up at her with shock written on his face. She silenced the growls that reverberated from her chest with a light snort. Averting her eyes from Frodo. She could almost feel the alienation sinking in. She could feel it starting to take over, and it wasn't good. She knew what would happen, and she did not want it play out the way fate had decided it would. She knew this annoyance with the fellowship would fade, but her mind was so active. She missed her wolven form, where no one could read her emotions, or take advantage of her. She hummed before sighing deeply.

Something catching her attention in the forests, she could smell something, and hear something in the distance. The pounding of heavy footsteps though slightly muted by the damp earth could be heard. She looked to Legolas with a sneer noticing he had not heard the noise. Her small skull snapped in the direction of the forest. The noises were horrifying, causing her to growl slightly. Night slowly began to fall, taking over the sky with darkness, they made move to rest on the shores. Everyone setting up their bedrolls close for warmth while Lyavain sat hers further away. She heard movement and made a fleeting glance over her shoulder seeing Frodo and Sam come carrying theirs to place on either side of her. She smiled brightly at their choices and gently kissed both upon their foreheads. "I will take first watch." She said quietly as she stood to her full height, ruffling the two hobbits hair before moving to sit by the fire.

No one fought over the first watch, but she would figure to watch almost all three watches if she could get away with it. It would be easier that way, and the Fellowship would need their rest for days to come. Everyone would soon be separated, and she knew even another would die. She could no longer run it was clear nothing she tried would change the downhill spiral that the fellowship would take. It was hard to admit that most efforts would fail, but she had also seen the outcome of that said failure. She had noticed movement by the hobbits her eyes moved but her neck did not swivel to take in the sight of the creature who now sat next to her.

They offered no words to one and other for the comfortable silence was more than enough. Though soon Lyavain felt inclined to speak, fearing that soon if things strayed differently from her dreams they would not speak again like this for some time. "Will you not sleep, Lord Aragorn?" she questioned silently, watching as the lord raised his grey pools to meet her deep azure oceans.

"I find no rest tonight, Fëa," he said quietly, a small smile tugged at his lips as he chewed lightly on the end of his pipe, "though if my presence is a bur-"

"My lord's presence could never be a burden. I only was questioning for your own sake, few hours you have been sleeping as of late," she started, noticing the shocked expression on his face, her head dipped to stare into the fire. She swallowed slowly as she felt heat rise to her already hot face, "and I was simply worried." She said slowly, clearing her throat with an eye averting sigh.

The man sat for a moment, as a larger smile played at his face. Looking to the sleeping forms of the others before his eyes. "I thank you for your concern, but it is I who is worried. I have only seen you receive a restful sleep once since the mines of Moria." Aragorn countered with an intake of breath and an exhale of smoke. Silence fell between the two of them once more as they both seemed to enjoy few words yet many thoughts. She seemed to smile at his concern; it really did mean quite a lot that the King of men worried for her. She really had been worrying a lot about the man though, even in her most restless of sleeps she could hear the human move about. Humming songs in which ever language he could think of. He had quite the voice when it came to singing, the husky yet warm tones made the even saddest and solemn songs seem more relaxing and lush.

"I will find no rest until our task is either complete," she paused looking to Frodo who slept soundly in the arms of Samwise, his second protector, "or until we fail." She whispered almost too quietly. Locking eyes again with Aragorn, "I will not sleep until I again meet the father of my heart. Or until I fall in the arms of a lover." She said with a ghosted smile. Not sure if it were an appropriate conversation to be having or not.

At the mention of a lover Aragorn's heart contorted with pain and jealousy. He was still so confused by the feeling he had that he did not understand. His eyes watched with a soft expression as another blush overtook her lovely façade. He cleared his throat softly as his eyes dipped to his own lap as he stretched out lazily across the ground before the fire. "And does her lady have a lover?" He questioned, staring off into the stars, praying to the Valar that she did not.

"No," she said almost in a whisper, "who would take a beast as a lover? Indeed I do hold someone very close to my heart; he is much too grand for my forbidden existence." She said coolly though her mind cursed herself for revealing too much. Aragorn's heart was on a wild horse at the moment, raising and falling so deeply he felt soon his heart would fail him.

He took a sudden sharp intake of breath before looking at the woman. "Tis not the bloodline that matters milady," the king said with a soft tone, almost as soft as the sparkle in his eyes. The molten pools of steel in gleaming in the fire, "The heart is most important, love is pure at times, and rash. The man that will bid your love is a lucky one, and I must say I envy him slightly." He cooed, slowly raising to his feet and turning his back toward the river that was once behind him.

Lyavain did not know how to respond. In fact she almost could not, and she almost didn't want to. The calming words that had escaped Aragorn had put her at such ease she almost wished she could have stopped for quite some time only to sleep. She was relaxed and had utterly wished that the time had not come for second watch. Aragorn had pushed her off to bed and went to wake Boromir, who gruffly stood and plopped down in almost the exact spot she had been sitting. "Did the beast neglect her job?" Boromir hissed looking over to the now and strangely sleeping Lyavain.

"No Boromir, I rushed her off to sleep. " Aragorn said, again taking his seat at the Fire. Once more, silence enveloped the camp.

_Screams pierced the air; the battle raged on like she was nothing, like this war was nothing. She watched the arrow fly toward the man whom she loved. Loved? She almost couldn't stop herself as her long pillar like legs moved. Her pawns digging into the dirt for grip as she flew, avoiding any contact from enemies and fiends. She would not lose another not again, and especially not him. If only she could have screamed for him to move, yet the only thing that escaped her lips was a violent roar warning Aragorn of nothing. Rage set in her azure pools as she ran, ignoring any pain that coursed through her because of being hit. She was focused. The stone was slippery going up the stairs, wet with blood and with the cursed rain that had decided to fall upon them. Could she make it? Of course she could! She was strong, too strong, yet far too concerned for the Ranger who soon would die if she didn't hurry. Everything was so slow, so lost in the movements of her body, it was like a blur. She took off into the air leaping before Aragorn and accepting her fate. Not even pausing before killing another Uruk-hai. She didn't feel the burn, only slightly yelping when the arrow caught something and snapped. She was thankful, very thankful that it had snapped. _

_Killing these damned things would be easier._

She sat up abruptly; her mind was far from in the right place. She could almost feel the arrow in her side, and that was not a comforting thought. She saw Aragorn finally sleeping not too far from where Sam, Frodo, and her lay. She looked up and met the cool eyes of Legolas, who had been watching her closely. Lyavain looked at him with a raised brow before smiling lightly. She took notice to the fact that dawn was still many hours away, and this pleased her. Perhaps she could create a small less hostile relationship with the creature before they were tossed into one unwanted creature of a relationship.

"Good morning," she said lightly a bright shine in her eye, almost closed to the expression Aragorn had worn that same night. Her mind flashed back to the dream and she rubbed her side with a cool hiss. If that dream was to become reality she knew that it would be one of the more painful things she had ever been inflicted with. "Never before have I known an Elf to watch a lady sleep unless instructed to, does my sleeping amuse you?" She questioned with amusement in her voice. Even if she did not entertain Legolas of Mirkwood, he most surely amused her.

He looked slightly serious for a moment before his facial expressions lightened into a small smile. He looked down for a moment shaking his head. "I find you rather odd, milady." His gentle voice was like silken fabric of old. The velvet tone always made her shiver, "if I may ask, would you tell me of how you came into existence. It is a topic I have wondered since the stories of old." He asked motioning to the small rock that sat near him. She nodded knowing that the question would have come up eventually anyway.

She slowly lowered herself down on the rock before beginning the story. She was going to speak lightly, not treading lightly on to many subjects. "Before I begin, I must insist on you calling me Fëa, or by my given name. Milady isn't a fitting name for a creature like I." She said with a soft smile, looking at Legolas with a small smirk. He fought the politeness in his heart, looking as if he was going to insist before lowering his head and closing his mouth. Nodding in a somber, faded way. "Now then, let me tell you a story, Legolas of Mirkwood."

_Once deep in the lost world there was a woman, beautiful as she was innocent. She denied even the slightest bit of beauty, though she did enjoy being given praise. She wondered the woods around the city of Gondolin for years, finding much hope and such fond creatures in the surrounding forests of her prison. For she was a princess and the king of old never let his daughter stray too far out of his sight. She was born to give an heir to their throne, though her father would never admit it. He seemed to always attempt to push her off like a brood mare in heat to a stallion. She had been shown many a groom but never once found love within the Elves of her city. But there was darkness in the forest, a darkness that one would never imagine. _

Her story paused as she took notice to the small crowd which had grown around the camp fire. Aragorn was propped up against a tree near the camp, the hobbits gathered around her feet. She smiled and Legolas looked at her to continue. She sighed trying to think of the stories her grandmother had always told her.

_There was one thing that she loved most about the wild forest, a wild white wolf that was always close to the woman as she walked. Singing songs, and talking to the trees. He always watched from a far, more than aware that the beautiful creature that plagued his dreams of late. He was taken by her long wild black hair; the powerful blue in her eyes that he only wished matched his amber pools. They continued on like this for over twenty years, he would fallow her through the undergrowth. Getting closer and closer to each other in that time, never once did they lay eyes upon the other, only spoke in the silence of each other's mind. One day the wolf found the sweet woman crying in the abandon garden of the city-_

She paused once more, taking a small sip of the drink she had been offered a few moments before. Taking a few gulps before ruffling Pippin's hair. The hobbit had pulled her off of her rock and had her sit with her legs straight so all of them could rest their heads on her lap.

_He comforted her, finally showing her his true form, the largest wolven creature of them all. King of beasts if you will. He stayed with her, and soon found that she was soon to be wedded to another. The wolf was horrified, fearful that he would lose the most precious thing to him. So he prayed, he prayed to the Valar that he could become a real man, so he could protect the girl. So he could be there for her in her time of need. So he could touch her with the flesh of a hand, or the kiss of his lips. For the lick of a tongue was not nearly enough for either of them. It was fabled that the beast had taken her hostage, but that was far from the case, no she came to his den willingly. Every day for seven days, they prayed for help from the Valar. Finally, Estë took pity on the mismatched lovers. One day the pair awoke to the strangest sensation. Jaraera woke in the arms of a bare man, with hair white as snow. She suddenly gasped taking the man's face in her hands and calling out the wolf's name, "Alidre" she called with a shining expression on her face as the creature responded to her calls. Opening his eyes to see the world from a whole different view._

_Estë soon visited them in her most pure form, warning them that she could only give him this form once every few years, so they needed to act quickly to what they will. If Estë had known the abomination she would create by allowing these creatures such love. Perhaps she wouldn't have gifted the man with a new form._

_Within a month the news of the beast like man who would wed the princess was announced. And his secret spilled. The king did not care, he was happy his daughter had picked a strong man, and was now willing to give him an heir. Oh they did, they gave him an heir, a bouncing baby boy, with brown hair and eyes the color of ale, a wild smiling expression on his face. He was loved by all, cherished by all. And he was kept close to all of their hearts. _

"Until the beast consumed him," She whispered her last part, her eyes glinting with sadness that she could not escape, "the beast killed my brother, for he was not worthy to bare the mark of my pack." She explained, falling out of story mode as the darkness continued to overtake them. Though the sun could be seen far off in the horizon.

"But that wasn't the worst of their worries."

TBC

* * *

><p><em>*Well this is one of the first LEGIT cliff hangers I've ever left you on. I wanted to go deeper into the life of Lyavain; yes I gave some flashbacks on her life. But never the story of how she was created! Okay anyway, please vote on the new poll on my profile, make sure to R&amp;R, if you have any questions of suggestions PM me and I'll get back to you a.s.a.p. This chapter was weird I know, but I hope you liked the length compared to the others. Have a wonderful day guys and be expecting TLF's update sometime tomorrow! Peace! Bless your face! - Ze*<em>


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Birth of a Demon

The Protector in the Shadow

_*I'm glad the review of her past is going over well, but alas it 'tis not done yet! Hopefully it'll still be interesting, and that you'll enjoy it. Anyway, if you read my other story don't forget to vote on the poll. We'll be heading for a pretty chilling adventure soon in this story, and hopefully it'll be extremely interesting despite everything! Please enjoy this chapter my friends! I'm pretty excited about the things that'll be heating up. Hopefully the two oblivious lovers will realize soon, right? - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Well, still don't own it, though I have been watching outtakes on LOTR and they are freaking hilarious! Fëa is mine, not touch. Much love, peace.

*_Past_*

*Present*

Chapter Eighteen: The Birth of a Demon

* * *

><p>"Until the beast consumed him," She whispered her last part, her eyes glinting with sadness that she could not escape, "the beast killed my brother, for he was not worthy to bare the mark of my pack." She explained, falling out of story mode as the darkness continued to overtake them. Though the sun could be seen far off in the horizon.<p>

"But that wasn't the worst of their worries."

* * *

><p>Tension was rising in her story as her mind racked through the many happenings of her life. Her coming to be was much harsher than her brothers, she knew that they would likely be expecting such gentleness from her birth, and during time she just turned to shadow. She couldn't be honest enough with how wrong they were. The hope that was on their faces soon would vanish, just as the darkness that still shrouded their camp would. She almost wanted to drop the story there, but Legolas had asked of her origin not of her lost brother's.<p>

"_Most of you know the story, of the peaceful birth of a demon correct? Well such legends are wrong, they are dead wrong. Alidre went mad from the sudden loss of his son, he shrouded himself in the darkness of the world, and his wife feared that if he were really an elf he would fade. Sure the pain was something his Elven side soon could live with, but his Wolven side was far to rogue in its ways. It snapped, and one day the peace between the lovers broke like a dropped bowl made from glass. It was a terrifying sight the day that Alidre finally lost his mind on his wife. He hadn't meant to of course, but no matter how much he claimed he hadn't wanted to hurt her, the damage was still done, and the pain still inflicted." _

"What did he do to her?" Pippin asked with a shocked expression, his voice breaking her out of her ravine.

She sat quietly for a moment. Before looking to Pippin with a mournful expression. "Something a man should never do… in any case, but importantly not the woman you are wedded to," She explained cautiously her eyes moving across the men with careful, serious eyes. Not blinking more than once the entire time. She returned to the story with the explanation.

"_He defiled her, betrayed her, and forced her into bedding with him. Violently, harshly, and coldly he took her. Betraying any trust they once had. Though never once did his loyal wife blame him, and never once did she hate him for the horrendous act he had committed. She didn't blame him for the breaking of her heart, for that had started long before she had met the man. Jaraera wept for days, locking herself away from her husband, her father, and her people. It was a horrible time for the people of Gondolin, and it got even worse when the woman came to the knowledge that she had been impregnated. She felt dirty, yet she let no one knew of how badly it killed her. The pregnancy was nothing like the one with her first child, it was painful, and the woman was constantly cursed with a sickness she couldn't shake. Even the birth of the child, a child of hate and pain, was horribly painful. It came close to almost killing her more than once before the creature was out of her womb and into the cold world." _

Her voice paused as she had food placed in her lap, she smiled in thanks and took a bite, it was much better than the raw food she was used to. Though not seasoned much the tomatoes and the bacon were quite delicious to her. Soon enough her body pushed her to stretch gently as she pondered on where she was.

"_The child was not accepted of course, and at first her father had wanted to destroy the filthy creature, but Jaraera would have nothing of it. She would raise the child as her own and she would make best to love it. It loved its father much more than its mother, but it cherished its mother quietly in her own right. From the day of the creature's birth it knew of how it was created. The king had made no means to hide the hatred that he now held for Alidre, but until the day the beast would claim her he would pretend to love it."_ She again paused as she took a large breath of air, waiting to breathe for a moment before starting again, "_On its 400__th__ birthday something happened, it was trembling madly and they couldn't calm it down, no one except her father knew what was happening. He, in his wolf form grabbed the neck of his Elven daughter and dragged her to the underground holding chambers of the old city. There she was chained with a chain her father had made himself, and left. Her screams could be heard for miles and miles, and the blood of her own body leaked for the first time from where she tore at herself. She broke the chain, and she broke her father's heart."_

"They locked me away for one thousand years before they slaughtered my father, and a year later my mother faded to nothingness on that same day. They tossed me from the city, and I have not touched foot in the area since," She ended her story with a fierce look in her eyes. She raised her brow at the Elf who sat almost dumbstruck next to her. He did not show his feelings on his face, but Fëa could see it deep within his eyes, "Now all of you fine gentlemen know my story. I am very much gladdened you have all woken to the story. I wish to never repeat it to you again." She said with a slight flush of her cheeks, and a soft smile as she dropped her eyes to her plate and started to eat.

Soon everyone in the group started to fallow after her feat, eating the foods on her plate and not mentioning anything of the story. Conversations were picked up, and it was almost as if the memory of the story was lost. She was gland, and she couldn't help but smile as she joined into the conversation, she tossed her arm around Pippin who laced his own around her waist as they started to joke and sing joyously though in hushed tones as not to wake Gimli and Boromir. They would not be waking them until the sky was orange with the new morning. Everyone wore a bright smile on their faces; Aragorn watched the pair with one of the largest smiles on his face, lightly clapping his hands to their joking.

But it was like the moment Boromir rose that the world turned somber again. Fëa returned to the side of Aragorn and silenced her laughing and joking. Though Pippin attempted to keep it not hostile with happy bickering between himself and Merry.

They were again in the boats, this time Ava was leaning back into Frodo tired and angry with the world again. Perhaps it was the fear of water that made this trip so miserable for her. Her face looked clear and confident, but her mind was racked with horrified memories of torture and embarrassment in the cells of Gondolin. Mostly human trespassers, sometimes guards who were as hateful as her grandfather when it came to her means of birthing. She clung intensely to the sides of the boat, sending useless prayers up to the Valar. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she found relief that she did have some fears. It made her seem less of a fearless monster, and more of an Elven beauty that she wished she actually was. She liked her flaws, it made her feel like less of a cold creature, and more like she actually belonged in this world. She felt her heart calm as Frodo whispered words of relief and his delicate fingers brushed through her hair.

Unlike the first day, there were no distasteful glances from Boromir, though she had heard some unkind grumbles come her way; she had chosen to ignore it. She was fearful of the days to come by the fellowship, but she had known for many months that this day would soon come, and she had even prepared herself mentally. She knew what the loss of Frodo would do to the fellowship, but most of all to her, and she was getting her mourning out of the way now.

She fell into a light sleep, listening to the heartbeat and the quiet words of Frodo Baggins, who in her mind was her one and only savior. She looked up to Frodo like no one else. The hobbit was unaware of this fact, and Fëa liked it that way, it made it easier for her to seem distant yet close all at the same time.

Her eyes opened a few hours later to see Aragorn standing over her. Looking down with a concerned expression, and yet he didn't say a thing. "Come on Strider wake her, she needs to set her things up!" Sam called coolly to the man.

Only watched her from his perch of where he stood. He hummed lightly as she finally opened her eyes. She sat up straight causing Aragorn to hop back out of the way and she looked around. Legolas was pulling the empty boats up upon the beach, and everyone was setting up bed rolls for day time resting. Her eyes strained but she saw something, something that didn't seem right. "No," she started leaping ungracefully from the boat and pushing past Aragorn her bare kicked sand back as she dug into the ground with her toes. Her heart was pounding when Sam asked quaintly where Frodo was. Her eyes drifted to the shield that lay barren beside a bed roll. A rigid snarl escaped her lips and she turned to face the group, "Where is Boromir?" at first they seemed offended by her accusation, but soon they realized how serious she was.

_You cannot deny the hobbits their fate…_ that single fraise repeated in her head over and over, her eyes wide and frantic as she looked around, preying to see Frodo simply step from the woods saying he simply needed to relieve himself. Her mind racked through her brain to test things, discovering memories. There was one she needed to change, one she had to or the entire world would crumble beneath their feet. All hope would be lost before anyone even noticed it was gone. Her body turned to the forest, and despite her bruising, despite her pain she launched herself into a powerful change, hardly a second, though everything snapped and bent oddly with one loud explosion of pain. She landed softly on her front paws and she was running into the forest before even the shards of her clothing could hit the ground. Lyavain had only one thing on her mind, only one care in the world at that second. Just one thing she needed to prevent, the only thing she needed to ensure would not happen. The death of Frodo Baggins. Only the Black Wolf could save him now.

And she prayed with everything in her heart that she could save him.

* * *

><p><em>* It was short I know, but I won't be home much today and I wanted to ensure it got finished before I left! I am so sorry it's short, I really did want it longer, but the next chapter is supposed to be really long. I mean I think I might drawl it out, but simply the thought that it's the end of the movie I may just make an exceedingly long chapter. Eh, who the hell knows? R&amp;R if you like waffles, vote for my other story if you're cool. Soon enough a poll will be posted for this story okay? Anyone who's wondering it'll be a very long time before Lyavain changes back. Kay thanks bye! - Ze*<em>


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Life or Death

The Protector in the Shadow

_*Thanks everyone for the reviews! Again I apologize once more for the horrible grammar and the spelling errors. The girl who used to be my proof reader is currently down and out, and won't be coming back for quite some time. She actually just had a baby, so I can't expect her to simply drop everything to come back and edit for me. Though if anyone is interested in replacing her and editing my work I'm more than open to the prospect. Simply PM me and we'll discuss details for this story, or my other story. I always picture things in the future of what I want to happen, and it's always so annoying because I want to rush and get there. But I can't. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! - Ze*_

Disclaimer: Blah…. –headdesk- I don't own it.

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen: Life or Death<p>

Ava wasn't sure she had ever run that swiftly in her whole existence. She felt the trees and the wind rustle her dark pelt with a breath of warning. Even the mute trees knew her quest. Her talons dug deeper into the ground the faster she propelled herself forward feasting on the breath that escaped the forest, her eyes were searching almost as violently as her nostrils were. Fallowing the scent of Frodo, but not liking how it was almost step for step joined with Boromir's husky scent. She couldn't interfere much, but she could save Frodo from his fate. She would not see the world fall into shadow and mist with not so much as a brush of her tail. Oh sure she could survive the darkness that would fall, she could take the bitter truth and reality of it all. She would shroud herself in shadow, and never be seen as an Elf again. Without Gandalf she had no chance to be found, not unless one of her old friends lived long enough to see her to safety.

She was hardly panting, but her heart was racing, calls from the fellowship fell to deaf ears. They soon lost her almost invisible tracks in less than three minutes. She finally slowed, seeing that Frodo was still alone, she attempted to tap into his mind, but her erratic thoughts posed it difficult. "_Frodo,_" she called to him curtly slithering like a shadow from the woods. The hobbit turned to see her and smiled at her form, but the serious expression on her face made the smile vanish. She was upon him in seconds staring directly into his eyes. "_He's coming for it, my love,_" she whispered the words quietly, in case he was near.

Looking around as a twig snapped. She bound up, leaping onto one of the ruins. Frodo went to speak but was cut off, "_Silence, he comes. Things must be said, I will protect you when my time comes. When I warn you, run with all your heart little hobbit, and do not look back._" She warned coolly as she climbed higher on the broken face of a once tall statue. Her mind ran wild in its own confines.

"None of us should wander alone," Boromir's voice finally caught the air, instantly cooling the world around the hobbit, and sending a chilling shiver up her spine. Yet she did not whimper, she was far too worried he would catch wind of her, "you least of all. So much depends on you," His eyes seemed to glaze, though she could not see, she could hear the hollowness in his speech. "Frodo?" his voice faded into question as the silence took over the small area. Lyavain stalked over the cool slick marble like nothing, her talons hardly making a sound on the marble. She was circling around so she was above Boromir, who stood open for attack. Boromir picked up branches and twigs for fire in attempt to calm his conniving mind.

His eyes were blackened with an enlarged pupil, there was almost nothing human about his stare. It was cold and horrifying, she found herself shivering at the thought of it alone. Frodo seemed strangely strong, though by the whispers he pushed around in his mind she knew he was unsteady. She was glad he had created the front she found an odd strength growing in the pits of her beings. If she did not go at the right time, it would be too late. She would not let her master die, not in a graceless place like this. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day." He whispered looking aside with a small smirk, though hidden; Lyavain could hear the lies hidden within his voice, "You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" he stood straight taking a few breaths and looking around with a sickening slimy smile across his face. "There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." He was attempting to talk Frodo into a path that had been denied since the beginning.

"I know what you would say." Frodo mused lightly, his eyes that once had been trained on the ground before they grazed up with almost rage hidden in the cool depths of his pools, "And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." Frodo had meant well, but it only seemed to anger Boromir, who had already been moody and irrational to begin with.

Boromir did snap, against Frodo's hopes, and a memory played in her mind as she watched it unfold just as she had many times before. The movements, the anger and acting in the voice which seemed to ring deeper than she could have hoped. That voice seemed to get louder as he took a step toward her master, "Warning? Against what?" He snapped with a glare that seethed through all the way down to his eyes. Those blackened soulless masses imprinted into his skull. He bit back his anger, holding his head high while looking at the hobbit that had started to slowly step back, unnoticed baby steps seemed to go wildly out of hand. Maybe he should have just stood and accepted his fate. Lyavain had snarled inwardly at this thought, not even Boromir himself deserved the way Frodo would be gutted Fëa the hero did not step in. "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see, that is madness?" He kept attempting to make it seem right like it was as easy as Boromir, the mindless creature, had made it out to be. It was far from that easy, if that fear didn't drive them, it would only be a matter of moments before the dark lord devoured any amount of good left in the world.

"There is no other way!" Frodo exclaimed almost snapping as Boromir himself had. The man still understood nothing. The council of Elrond had clearly not made an impact on his mind.

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" he snarled as he threw down the large pile of gathered wood. The angered expression on his face was horrifying, she could tell by the faltered expression on Frodo's face that he was becoming more and more doubtful of his survival. Boromir seemed to become more despite, and soon stood straight, hesitating once again, "If you would but lend me the Ring!" he squawked outstretching his hand as if he expected Frodo to simply say "fine" and hand it over.

Frodo instead flinched back, starting to back away again "No."

Boromir seemed to fume the moment that n word escaped his lips. Lyavain was about ready to leap but she wanted to warn, she wanted to look into the wild eyes of Frodo once more. Her heart thundered in her chest. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." Boromir stepped quickly to cover the ground that Frodo had cowered back. She was frightened for her brother, for Frodo, her close friend, and her savior. Boromir kept moving closer, but Frodo kept moving back.

"_Frodo, I love you._" Lyavain started, as she began to move closer toward the edge of the pillar she was now perched atop. Her mind was far from sound, and her mental sanity was starting to fade. "_Long will the days be before we will lay eyes on each other again._" She said quietly, to his mind. She watched as he stilled for a moment before moving back again. "_I will protect you from a far. Be careful Frodo, and be ready to run._" She said with a soft snarl. Her body started tracing the way she had come.

Frodo started moving again, "You are not yourself." Frodo started moving backwards again. Not pleased with the situation at hand.

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir snarled stepping towards him again, threatening him, his hand even reached for the hilt of the sword tied gracefully to his hip. Frodo pivoted and turned, starting to walk away at a fast pace, but when Boromir noticed his attempt to escape it was like anything human about him had vanished. He seemed to pant like a beast growling in the depths of his being. So this is what a normal human looked like? This is what the reason the ring even survived looked like. Even the Steward was completely possessed, "You fool!" he roared suddenly going after Frodo, she knew what was next. Her body crouched hotly and her muscles bunched. Boromir leaped and tackled Frodo almost effortlessly to the ground. God with a beastly large frame like Boromir's you could take down almost anything with your body weight alone. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" He howled as they rolled. For a moment Frodo broke free and popped up.

"_Frodo put the ring on and run! Do not look back. Ever!_" She growled as she launched into the air watching the leaves crunch where the now invisible Frodo had gone. Lyavain would accept the Hobbit's fate for him. She would accept the gruesome death if that was what the Valar desired. She landed in the spot Frodo had been at one time and slinked to face her foe. She was slightly nervous because of what had happened last time they had come together in battle.

She snarled violently at Boromir. Watching as his expression turned from bad to worse right before her eyes, the pelt on her back raised higher than it would even normally, and her hackles were practically on end. Boromir moved first, he always took rash decision. Lyavain tried to dodge him, but the power of the ring gave him strength, the shadow whispered ideas into his dense skull. He was speaking in the black speech now, and she could understand every word that escaped his mouth as they fought. Rolling in the dirt, hardly ever gaining ground over the other. Though now she was on the bottom, Boromir's hands wrapped around her throat as if to strangle her as a human. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!" His sword soon came into the mix as he held it over her thick graceful neck. She snarled a violently cold snarl. The sword hanging over her neck. But the blade had distracted Boromir in a way which she could use to her advantage. Her neck craned around his hand and her fangs snapped at the creature's face.

Though she could feel the blackness coming over her, from what she now knew to be lack of oxygen. She knew her instincts were starting to take over. She could feel the shadow drop itself onto her back like a cloak, and she did not hesitate to accept the darkness. It would protect her, and by god it did.

New strength was found her body moved on its own. She herself was shocked at the sudden change in hers body. The violence of her barks and snarls, they struggled for power. Neither of them finding it in each other. The first thing Ava remembered as she stood hovering over Boromir was her gang's pierced harshly into his throat. Not yet doing any damage, but still drawling blood from their sharpness alone. The bunching in her jaw showed her that she wanted to closer her mouth and end the irritating life for Boromir of Gondor, but something told her that was not what she was to do. "_NO!" _She snarled to herself seeing the human sorrow that returned to Boromir's eyes. Soon showing he was returning to normal. Her strong jaws slowly moved away as she backed from his stead.

"_I will spare you Boromir. Never once have I met the true you. I will not hate you for something you could not prevent._" She said gracelessly. Stepping back even further from the creature who stared at her grace in shock. Her mercy must have been unexpected in both the mind and unprepared body of the man. "_We have business Boromir, hurry._" She hissed not expecting him to rise as soon as he did. They both charged into motion with a new and very odd understanding. They ran forth with all intentions of shadow left behind, and nothing stopping their power.

"Beast! Look there!" He cooed pointing at a flock of Uruk-hai heading towards one particular spot like wolves to an easy kill. Though offended by being called beast she didn't say a single word. Only moved faster than before to head after the creatures which were flocking. She had expected her speed to leave the creature in the dust, but he caught up quickly and exceeds past her in a fit of running. "Watch my back! I see they go after the hobbits!" Boromir cried launching himself over some rocks and charging over a small bridge. He looked gallant when he ran, so powerful it almost made her regret considering him weak this entire time. She fallowed only half way as she started to slaughter the much stronger beasts. Wretch of Saruman, bastards of birth. Creatures of darkness far worse than any orc or goblin. She had battled them before, long before any of them had become the bane of the white wizard.

She had been so distracted that it was only after the sharp intake of breath did she notice what had happen. The cool grunt that escaped the mouth of Boromir distracted her long enough to ignore the coming of a Uruk and get harshly struck into. She ignored the pain as she always did, thinking it was nothing more than a scratch, and yet almost knowing that it would scar. She had turned to see the arrow sticking from Boromir's chest with a start, never before has she laid eyes on a human with so many arrows sticking from their body. She had run to protect Merry and Pippin in his stead, but had been blocked but an entire league of Uruk-hai. She watched in horror as she failed them. She fought to go after them but the thought of Boromir made her stop.

She turned and charged toward him, rushing past the group of Uruk, ignoring everything except the creature. The one creature whom before she could not have cared less about. To the creature who had tried to take her life on more than one occasion. The man she should have hated more than anything, yet she respected for how valiantly he had fought. They were connected now, and even though it was short lived, even though she would never admit it. During their time in the fellowship even at odds with one another did she feel a connection. Boromir hadn't been himself, and she was sure that if he had been, they would have made fine companions during this journey.

"_Boromir!_" she called worriedly as she reached his side, only half noticing that Aragorn was not fighting the beast that had mortally wounded the creature on the ground before her.

A moment of silence came over them both, as Boromir stretched his hand to weakly caress her dark, slightly blood soaked cheek. "I seem to have," he paused, breathing deep breaths in attempt to calm his erratic thinking, "I seem to have misjudged you," he called, trembling a quiet tremble. His eyes were wide with fear and his mind was clearly going insane. "I, I am sorry for treating you in such contemp." He said with a soft cough looking around for something to see. To take his mind off of the pain that rocketed up and around his body.

"_I do not blame you, 'tis normal for one to fear or dislike something they do not understand. You were not yourself Boromir. I hold nothing against you._" The expression on Ava's face was serious, but extremely sincere, she meant every word that she had said, and she did not any longer dislike him. Perhaps it was the same in her case, she had feared and disliked for something that she did not understand. She didn't understand why he could not grasp the fact that they had to destroy the ring. She couldn't grasp why he treated Frodo the way he did in all of her visions. She had feared him for the way he had treated her, and she was always seeming to not understand his actions. She was just as bad as he himself. They were non different.,

A smile graced his now bloodied lips, his eyes locking with hers. Hiding something much more important than he let on. "I never disliked you." He said quietly still gently touching her cheek. "I admit I did detest you for a while, but never had I felt the longing in my chest so. Even in beast form you bewitched me." His words were surprisingly strong, even though she could see the many worry lines creased between his brows. Boromir pulled her maw closer to his face and moved his lips toward her ear. _"I have always loved you Fëa."_ He whispered quietly into her ear with much hesitation. "The wolf that danced through the stories my mother told me… I always knew she was you. But everyone knows the fate of the wolf. It 'twas not I who she will fall in love with," He paused after a moment taking notice to Aragorn who had started to approach, "I am a fleeting spirit, soon to fade from this earth," he said allowing her to pull back to look at the tear that gently fell from his eyes. "To weak am, to hold to love of an eternal spirit." He admitted with a small fleeting expression. Her wolven lips graced his forehead with a kiss. Promising never to forget him. He gave her no time to reply but simply said, "I wish for you not to see me die, Fëa. Please."

She did as he asked, she turned so quickly she he would not see the tear that slipped from her eye in the most human manner. She did not want him to see her weak, but never before had a man admitted a fancy in such a way. His dying breath made her heart sink, she hardly listened to the conversation between the King, and his Steward's son. She wasn't sure she could have even if she tried. She simply stood lifelessly, facing away from Boromir between Gimli and Legolas. Not helping the tremble that escaped her body as she heard that final long breath escape his lips. Her head threw back and a cold shrill, bone chilling howl erupted from the chasm in her chest. It vibrated through her being, and perhaps climbed far past the expectation of the woods. She had lost someone she hadn't realized was dear to her.

And she hated herself for it.

* * *

><p><em>*<em> _It was longer than I expected! So I'm pretty happy with this chapter. Again with the proof reader, if anyone is interested and has a schedule that works sort of with mine. I would love to have you help. Just let me know, and if you're not interested then that's fine too! R&R if you thought the confession from Boromir was a bit depressing, because I sure did, and I hadn't intended to write it out. But I'm glad I did! Don't forget to vote, and I'll be posting a poll for this story soon so watch out for it! Thanks guys! Tata! _- _Ze*_


	21. Chapter Twenty: FOTR, Epilogue One

The Protector in the Shadow

_*I am really excited. OKAY, just know this is an Epilogue, but the story isn't over. I'll be posting Monday in this same story for the beginning of The Two Towers. I. Am. Pumped. On the down side I still don't have a proof-reader, but if anyone is interested simply shoot me a PM! Also my birthday is tomorrow, so don't be furious if I don't end up updating "The Lost Fawn". This story marks being my longest story, 20 chapters of story, 21 now 22 chapters in total. My last record was 8 chapters. -Ze*_

Disclaimer: Must you remind me?

*_Past_*

*Present*

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty: Fellowship of the Ring (Epilogue One)<p>

She watched the body float away from them down the river. Never before did she expect such utter grief and loss from the creature that had tired her life more than once. Aragorn seemed to watch over her with caution though didn't ask what she had seen, or what Boromir had said to her. He only stroked the fur on her back in means to calm her nerves. It was working to a point, but the guilt always came rushing back to her. Perhaps all the time she considered the harshness in Boromir's eyes it was nothing more than his shock and passionate feelings? The final whisper of Boromir had struck her even harsher than any sword or shield had done. That silent word she herself could hardly hear "Protect our king." He had said to her, "Protect the man which holds your heart." At first the cryptic message had confused Fëa herself, but now she was coming to grips of what the dying man had meant.

"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the Eastern shore," Legolas said as he started to pull the final boat into the water. Aragorn looked to the Eastern forest with an uncertain expression. That was not their fate any longer. He says nothing, simply digs his fingers a bit deeper into Lyavain's thick pelt with a sigh. He was making a decision he himself hadn't wanted to make, "You mean not to fallow them?" Legolas questioned with a hint of disbelief in his voice. Almost thinking Aragorn giving up. Though Fëa knew what was to come, and she would accept that fate with open arms.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn said finally, moving slowly about camp to gather his smaller bits of weaponry.

There was a moment of bitter silence before Fëa fallowed in his feat; she would fallow Aragorn to her death's door and perhaps even further. Her mind was now on protecting those she had left to protect, and she would die before allowing harm to come to any of them. "Then all has been in vain! The fellowship has failed." Gimli said in a defeated tone. But Aragorn seemed to snap around, knife in his hand with a concerned expression on his face. Stepping toward his companions slowly, placing a hand on each of their shoulders causing each of them to put a hand on Fëa's shoulder blades.

"Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." He said coolly, a coy expression crossed his face that held passion. This man was a king, even if he had once denied his place; it was more than clear his bloodline was starting to show. The aura around him had shifted completely from the Ranger she had met months ago. She couldn't help the small wolfish grin that crossed her maw. This man never stopped amazing her, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." He instructed patting their shoulders as they all started moving. Aragorn finally looked over again; though his gaze settled mostly on Fëa, "Let us hunt some Orc." He spoke smoothly before dashing off into the forest. Fëa moved after him quickly her paws on a swift run. She seemed to move swiftly, though her gait was bouncy for she tried to stay with the group.

A new adventure began…And she loved every moment of the chase.

* * *

><p><em>*Don't fret over the size of this one. I wanted to start from the beginning of the second movie, not spend thousands of years saying "and they are running…and running… and camping…and running." Don't worry okay? It's not over! Only the movie is! Haha! I'm more than likely going to post another chapter today just to make up for this abomination! Love you guys! Again, we're going to be badass and soon enough the beginning of the Two Towers will come. No Prologue for that though… It'll be a blast just you wait. -Ze*<em>


	22. Chapter Twenty One: A Dwarf Rider

The Protector in the Shadow

‡

_Well here's the next chapter update of "TPITS" I hope you all enjoy it! It was extremely fun to write, and I think it turned out so much better now that I have a proof-reader to help me through my rather horrible grammar. I would like to personally thank my proof-reader for putting up with my obnoxious personality and come out and simply say "I'm extremely pumped to work with you on the next chapter as well"! Hopefully you've all enjoyed the chapters so far, but I feel none have done complete justice with my errors. I'm very pleased with Serrah-Angel's work, and look forward to our future dealings! -Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: Must you remind me?

†_Past_†

‡Present‡

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One: A Dwarf Rider<p>

Lyavain trudged after the two creatures before her grudgingly. Three days of no food nor rest was not the problem for her, but for their Dwarf friend it seemed extremely hard. By the end of the first day he was completely spent. No longer able to muster the strength to run, and so under the decision of the small part of the Fellowship, they decided he should ride. But without a docile pony in sight and no wild steed could be seen, it was Fëa who he was to ride. Normally Fëa wouldn't have cared of the extra weight, but if the fellowship was still together it would have been a much lighter weight she carried. Her back wasn't like the back of a horse that could easily be used and that the creature would get used to. Its Elven quality seemed to make it almost frail and easy to injure; though she hid that from Aragorn, who would have her walk if he could.

Aragorn seemed to spoil Fëa, if they stopped for food at any given time she would eat her fill before anyone else. She couldn't tell if it was the fact that she was carrying the most weight, in a literal sense and a metaphorical sense. Though he had not heard the confession to her by their late companion, he knew it weighed heavy on her chest and rarely did they even speak his name.

Fëa figured it was the fact of their relationship, or what he thought their relationship was, was so rocky and rough. She figured the heir thought that Boromir had said something hateful instead of professing his love to her. Fëa had to admit, it was unexpected. She had misread everything about Boromir from the beginning. If only she would have had her dream before the man had died, the dream where he denied his father and almost sent Faramir in his stead. The whole dynamic would have changed; everything in the fellowship would have been different. Perhaps the fellowship would not have fallen, but it was Boromir's death that changed Faramir into the creature he was, or will be when Frodo meets him.

In her heart she had known from the beginning that Boromir wasn't all evil, but there was a moment she was convinced that he had been. Though now as her heart was in horrible distress, she had been so blind all those long days. Now the thoughts of the Steward's son plagued her mind, though she hadn't slept she knew she wouldn't. His face would haunt her dreams; his last words would ring in her ears. She found herself dreading sleep, even worried and frightened of what would come from it.

"Fëa?" Gimli mused from on top of her, her head swiveled to look back at her rider. She could tell Gimli was most grateful for being allowed to grace her wild form, and escape the seemingly endless running they were doing. She had held back so Aragorn could listen for the Uruk-hai's pace. She offered a wolfish grin, her body barely panted, though her distinct clue of exhaustion was starting to overtake her, "I must be a most cumbersome load, shall I walk a few leagues?" he questioned about to slip off before Fëa's snout stopped him. She watched him with a wild expression, the grin on her face growing.

She thought for a moment before she heard Aragorn warn of the pace quickening that sent her leaping forward past Legolas, and even the king himself. "_Could you keep this pace, Dwarf?_" she questioned with a devious smirk as she heard the Dwarf start to grumble. She chuffed and laughed as she could, the longer hairs in her mane rustled in the wind. She soon fell back behind the king, feeling it not right to steal the right of the chase from the man. There was such rough passion that he was giving to the chase and she felt horrible that she would be rude enough to take that chase from him. There was a moment where her mind had numbed from the world; the only thing she focused on was staying just a few paces away from the man. Moving along almost the same path he did, no matter how difficult. No matter how steep the slope or rocky the land, never did she slow more than six strides behind the king. The Elf passed her every now and again, running ahead, hardly slowing not even to conserve energy.

Even with her Dwarf rider she seemed too smooth and graceful to be true. She took notice to the fact that Aragorn slowed gently and came up beside him looking up slightly. She was tall, the size of a small horse; yet she still found herself looking up into the eyes of most of the men around her, excluding Gimli whom she almost had to look down to see into his eyes. She watched Aragorn crouch down looking deeply into one of the foot prints of the Uruk-hai. He reached down to pick something up off it and Fëa padded over quickly to sniff the thing. Long had she known the two hobbits' scents. "_This is from Peregrin._" She said knowingly into Aragorn's mind her eyes locking with his for a moment.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." He mumbled aloud, gently ruffling the hair atop Ava's skull as he was happy with their success. She was also pleased to be one step closer to find the two lively hobbits.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said with a small smile, hope filled the eyes of the creatures around her. She could feel the mood had brightened greatly.

"Less than a day ahead of us! Come!" he called loudly with a bold smile, leaping into action and running with all his might. Fëa followed in his footsteps as she had been before. Her large pillars made it hard for her to keep up a slower pace; she wanted to go faster, to keep ahead of them and to find the creatures quickly. Normally she would have followed the scent, but it was so heavily covered by the scent of Uruk she found herself gagging every time she even inhaled a breath of the seemingly poisoned fumes.

* * *

><p>The day had started off well, but soon the heat beating down on her made her mind a little less than pleasant. The complaining of Gimli being sore was making her go insane. He was sore? Why? What had he done other then sit atop her back like one of the hobbits? She found herself growling to keep from going off on the man, and the need to simply smack him from her back and teach him a lesson wouldn't fall from her mind. Soon enough the complaining became constant, though it was only mumbles meant for her it was starting to drive her in a way that was most definitely not safe for Gimli. Soon enough she was glad to find herself slowed atop a ridge overlooking the rolling land of Rohan.<p>

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn said with a confused expression. Looking ahead to see Legolas perched upon a rock with a serious expression. There was a moment of silence before the king spoke to the prince again, "Legolas, what do your Elf eyes see?" the man questioned with a strange gleam in his eyes. Again the obsessing mumblings of Gimli started. But this time Fëa couldn't help but snarl, ignoring the continued conversation between Aragorn and the prince.

"Gimli, if you do not silence this incessant whining, I will silence it for you," Her voice rang through all the minds around her. "And if I silence you, never again will you speak. Three days I have carried your heavy load without so much as a whimper. Yet you complain of being sore?"

Aragorn and Legolas quieted, turning to look at the wolf beside the king. At first, the pair were confused; then Legolas chuckled slightly, so she had been getting irritated just as he had been. The Dwarf did not dare speak, knowing he was treading deep water with Lyavain as his only escape. There was a moment of silence before she started moving forward again.

"I have not eaten since our second to last camp. That makes five days for me, Dwarf. Complain again, and I'll have your tongue." She warned with a slight growl, only to the mind of Gimli. Though he seldom accepted defeat, he knew there would be no chance at victory against a hungry wolf. It was better to simply shut his mouth and keep going.

* * *

><p>They did keep going, in fact their speed quickened with the anticipation of seeing lost friends. Though finally Fëa kicked Gimli off to run on his own; which at first he was happy about, but soon the complaints started again. She lived for the silent evening runs, the times where she ran next to her king. The soft fleeting conversations they shared in their minds brought both comfort and closure between the two. It kept them on the same page, and it kept them both safe from any mental harm that might ensue. Their conversations were short, but it soon became clear that both looked forward to every word that was exchanged.<p>

The rolling hills soon gave way to flat land, and it seemed that soon most rocks vanished as well. Few ridges gave way to the dry plains of Rohan. It was most clearly a peasant state; though they hadn't come across any towns or people she could tell this was the case. From reading stories it always came off like one. There were few cities, though many small villages. Honestly if she were part of the world of men she wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. She would live in a world with trees and vegetation, in a secluded place away from humans of all kind. That was her dream land, a land that a wolf of her stature would likely never meet. Though perhaps if they succeeded in their task, once all was said and done and she was released from her duty she might make the journey to the Grey Havens on her own. Perhaps to Valinor, or maybe she would stay. Maybe she would watch Aragorn and Gondor grow wealthy and old, or perhaps she would travel to the worlds she had not experienced?. Maybe even travel to Mirkwood with its prince.

A shrill horse call caught her attention; she picked up Gimli like a wolf pup by the scruff of his hood and carried him to hide behind a rock. Legolas found this picture quite entertaining, but Gimli was clearly indignant until she dropped him behind the rock. When the riders were seen (removed the word "flying" from here) from over the ridge, flags of the Rohirrim could be seen flying above the horses in such a way that it shook Fëa's mind. She knew them, that flag and the rider at the head of the column. Long had it been since she laid eyes on the boy, but she knew him. She was about to go after the Rohirrim but Aragorn had other ideas. "Lyavain, stay back, don't come out until after they leave." Aragorn commanded, she obeyed though not without groaning out a snarl first.

"Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" He called loudly, striding out from behind the rock and showing himself to the creatures. Legolas and Gimli stood by his sides as they were swarmed. Lyavain didn't like not being able to see the creatures, her body moved up behind some of the riders, in attempt to hear.

She heard threats and snarls of anger erupt from both parties and at one point the spears were raised at her fellowship. There was a moment of silence before Aragorn spoke, though she could tell Éomer was unconvinced. Fëa's chest started to rumble, her hackles rose as she spoke in the language of beasts to move the horses from her path. They moved like the Red Sea split for Moses. Her eyes locked with Éomer, who seemed to look shocked at first before a wide smile spread across his tense face.

"Lyavain," he said, recognizing the creature the second he laid eyes on her. The men around him seemed to be effected as well by the presence of this beast. A wild expression crossed her eyes; she recognized most of these creatures. She had known them when they were all young, when she shifted with ease between forms, not caring who saw her wild bare form. In those days she had no modesty; it was about being childish and fun. The year she took off from watching Frodo, was the year she spent in Rohan.

"What brings you here my friend?" He questioned looking between the group and his classic friend, "do you travel with these men? Such a fair beast with these unknown? What madness had lead to this?" He questioned almost mad at the situation.

A wild smile crossed her wolfish face. "_Aye, _É_om long have I been at their side. We track a pack of Uruk-hai, they have taken two of our friends' captive._" She said quietly, her lush voice danced through the minds of both man and beast nearby. She watched the expression darken on his face. There was a moment of silence between the two before Éomer sighed darkly, shaking his head before locking eyes with Aragorn.

"The Uruks are dead; we slaughtered them in the night." He said with a lofty glance around the faces.

"There were hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli squawked almost waving his arms around like a wild man.

"They would be small; only children in your eyes." Aragorn entered in, sending a hot glance to Fëa. He was clearly not pleased she was there, but was glad she was safe and in the company of friends.

"We left none alive." Éomer said in a hushed tone, his eyes darkened hiding something that not even Lyavain could read. There was an uncomfortable silence that passed across the faces of everyone. The cold air brushed around them on the overcast day. Éomer called two horses over, but Fëa was keen on keeping the ringing in her ears. There was a slight whisper in her ears as she heard Éomer speak of hope. She needed to keep hope. She looked up at him as he bid her farewell and she tried to smile that wolfish grin, but how could she accept such a fate of her beloved Halflings.

She suddenly felt strong as she stood by the tall horses that were given to them. "_That is where Éomer is wrong. Hope is what pushes this land to live._" She said out loud looking to Legolas, avoiding the angered glare from Aragorn, who was angrier than perhaps he should have been.

(Aragorn)

When he watched her approach he thought his heart would burst with worry. Why had she never simply stayed put when she was told to do so. It was nice that they did not have to convince the marshal, but what if he had forgotten the beautiful curve of Lyavain's body. The gleam of her silk like pelt that sat proudly on her skin, and those beautiful oceanic eyes, a wild unbridled blue so pure that one couldn't help but be lost in them. At least Aragorn couldn't help getting lost in them.

There was an anger and jealousy that over took the king, not liking how "Éom" looked at Lyavain. Perhaps the wolf couldn't read the expression that came across the face of the man before them. She clearly did not, Aragorn knew that if an expression of such lust and love crossed his face Ava would have noticed the second it crossed its limits. He felt the sudden hiss of pain cross him, even harsher then when he found that all their tracking, all their searching for their friends may have been for naught. The harsh reality that he had been trying to escape had come burning into his mind.

He accepted the reins of Hasufel into his hand and stood for a moment, eyes locking on the location where the disgusting smoke billowed into the air. He could smell the burning Uruk flesh from their location, and was not looking forward to the intensifying of the smell. He climbed upon the mount given to him, and listened to Fëa's words. She was right, indeed. Hope was something that kept their world and people alive. There were so few reasons to hope left, yet many people counted their blessings. At least they were alive, at least their lives hadn't been ripped from them.

When they reached the pile of burning flesh his heart sunk, as he leapt from the horse and searched through the pile, praying he would find something in the burning flesh.

(Fëa)

Yes, to the creatures it must have smelled horrid. But to such a sensitive creature she could honestly say it was hell. Never had she breathed such foul breath into her lungs, she could say that honestly as they searched through the rubble. Gimli found one of the hobbit's belts, and she felt all of her hope suddenly fade. Even though she knew in dreams she would see them later, fate was changed so easily, there was a chance they could be dead. How cruel is fate that they were a single day too late.

She found herself dreading the fact that they could be dead.

Aragorn kicking one of the helmets across the field, letting out a cry of shear agony. She looked at him with sorrow that she knew. He was a man; he had felt he had failed Merry and Pippin on top of the death of Boromir. But something caught her eyes, Fëa moved forward towards something near the Ranger. She sniffed the ground where his knee rested. "_Aragorn._" She snarled batting him with her nose and pointing at the ground again. "_Look here!_" though she knew the human was pretending to ignore her, but he could not ignore this feat to attract her attention. There was a sudden breath that he took in as he studied the ground with his hands and eyes for a moment.

Then he started the reliving again. They found, they knew. He followed the tracks, putting commentary as he went until he came face to face with Fangorn forest. Staring into the depths of the dark shadowy place. "Fangorn…What madness drove them in there?"

Yes…what madness drove them to such a place…

* * *

><p>†<p>

_I hope you all enjoyed, I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out. Hopefully my lovely readers will enjoy it too. R&R if you like peanut butter M&Ms or if you're a fan of Ireland! Both work for me! Bless your face, and I'm looking forward to seeing many reviews! Thanks guys! And triple thanks to Serrah-Angel!-Ze_

†


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Return of a Father

The Protector in the Shadow

†

_It's been awhile since I've updated this story hasn't it? Because it's normally my biggest, and honestly this story is my most important I take my time writing it. This will be the last short chapter in a long time. I'll be updating weekly on this story instead of every day. I like taking my time to write these chapters correctly, and make them a bit longer. My other stories will still be updated at random, but this schedule will be set in stone, and I'm not even kidding this time. I have a poll on my page for my new story, be sure to vote! I have three votes right now and I'm aiming for around 8 or 9 before I'm set in stone. Anyway another chapter, hopefully you like it! I send peace with you. Enjoy! -Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: Must you remind me?

†_Past/Sindarin_†

‡Present‡

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two: Return of a Father<p>

She could feel the tension between Aragorn and herself. She felt her mind raging at her body; she wanted to contact him, and she wanted to speak with him again. She couldn't stop herself from staring at the ranger; no he wasn't a ranger any longer. Every day he grew more like a king and that thought frightened her. She was frightened she would lose the man she had come to care so intensely for. He meant much more to her then a random man, much more to her than a friend. She knew of the feelings she would come to possess for him, and that also scared her. A horrible creature, like her, falling for a man who would rise to much greatness, and be loved by many people, sounded like madness.

Surprisingly enough she was quite fond of the forest through which they wandered. She had stayed in the company of Fangorn many days before. During her time of shadow and darkness the trees comforted her. They gave her locations of prey, as long as she protected them from enemies. And she did protect them, very well if she might add. She protected them from man, warg, orc, elf, and any other beast that might have strayed to harm the forest. Though she never had seen elves harm any type of nature, let alone an entire forest. It was much safer simply to watch and ensure nothing would happen to her friends. The forest had changed, it was darker now. There was much pain and shadow hidden deep within the hearts of the creatures that lived in the forest. That darkness brought a great sadness into her heart.

Lyavain hadn't heard herself whimpering, and if she had she would have silenced herself before anyone had caught notice of the noise. It was the Elf who laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, and who spoke soft words in Sindarin to her. Though not her main form of language she knew all Elvish quite well, though she had matured mostly in the land of Lothlórien with her grandmother, she had spent a large amount of time in Mirkwood. Lothlórien had been her place of training her mind, allowing her to hone in her senses and telepathy. Mirkwood had been the place where she spent her time training her body, spending hours upon hours training her body to move freely. She had spent so much time in wolfen form as a child she was as weak and frail as a feather in Elven form. She was highly discouraged about becoming a fighter yet she trained anyway. At first blood and revenge on her mind, but soon her job as protector gave way. It was much more important to keep those around her safe. Soon she dropped all self-preservation, nothing except her companions mattered; she would give into death if that was what needed to happen. And quite a few times it had come very close to just that.

They stepped carefully into the forest, traveling deeper with each pace. The trees talked around them and Lyavain listened to each word of the forest, for each word mattered to her. Some greeted her as a friend, and others greeted her with anger, attempting to lift their roots to trip her. She would simply snarl something in either "old" Entish, or "new" Entish back to silence their moaning and obnoxious behavior. Every now and again one would attempt to trip up one of the fellowship and Ava would dart forward to snarl something into the forest. She had been taught Entish by Treebeard himself, and at one time was thought of quite highly in the forest. She had been adopted as a shepherd of the forest to protect both the trees, and the creatures who wandered within.

"These trees hold such anger for being so deep within the forest." Lyavain commented into the open space between the fellowship. Aragorn looked back briefly to Lyavain, to nod lightly at her words. At least the man had given up ignoring her, which was a good sign. Legolas' fingers still brushed through her coat with care, his hand had never left her shoulder, which she was more than fine with. But it seemed to bother Aragorn who had just noticed.

"All trees hold this anger now, Lyavain." Legolas said with a soft frown that graced his face like poison in a wound. There was a moment of silence that lapsed as the trees went silent, "_They mourn such great loss._" He said cryptically with a slightly unreadable expression. She nodded in agreement though, knowing almost exactly what he had meant. The trees had lost so much, so many had been taken for use at Isengard to burn and destroy. She couldn't help but be enraged at the Ents; they had failed their purpose given to them by the Valar! So many had been taken with almost no fight in the slightest, she highly doubted the Ents had even known about the creatures vanishing, but who could be sure.

They continued deeper into the darkened land, she felt herself falling into the language that the trees spoke. Listening closer, even drowning out the noises her companions made. She watched their lips move as they spoke to her, but she was far too busy listening to the sounds around her. Her mind flashed to the horrors that took place there, without thinking she flashed forward her paws padding almost silently as she moved. She followed the trail of a scent she knew very well. The scent of a hobbit, a Halfling she loved very much, Peregrin Took.

Through her haze she could hear Aragorn calling after her, and at first she wanted to heed his pleas to stop. But the second she felt the small breeze, and saw the flash of blond; she knew that Legolas understood what she was doing. They raced quickly beside one another, offering no words of comfort for there was none to give. Aragorn soon caught up with them, though just barely. He had held on thus far, but he was breathing heavily, showing just how exhausted he had really been. Gimli could be heard clamoring gracelessly after them, calling for them to slow down. When Lyavain finally slowed her pace she started inhaling deeply, to take in everything she possibly could. She sniffed leafs, ruffled grass, and even the other males to ensure it was the scent she had caught. She heard Gimli spit something out and mention orc blood; she noted the flat and mangled orc lying lifelessly before their eyes as she walked forward. Sniffing around the area and snarling when she caught Merry's scent very near to the Orc's.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn pointed out looking carefully at the tracks. Lyavain had identified them to be Ent tracks, though she did not voice the identification of the creature's track.

Legolas made a statement about the forest before they creaked an Entish growl. _"Killer of trees! An Axe!"_ some yelled while others simply grumbled to themselves. Her head snapped to Gimli and a feral snarl escaped her maw, her lips pulled up to reveal her teeth. Anger, was what haunted her face. She knew this place, she knew what was coming. She had to admit she did not expect it so soon, nor in the location of Fangorn.

"Gimli!" Aragorn hissed slightly, looking at the Dwarf with a bit of humor behind his eyes. "Eh?" the Dwarf's head snapped to face the king with his axe held up as he looked around in fear. Dwarfs and their toys, could they never calmly do anything?

"Lower your axe." He said while making motions with his hands to encourage such motions. Reluctantly, yet easily he lowered the weapon; a shocked and frightened expression on his face. There was nothing that entertained Lyavain more than that expression of utter horror. How a man could face a cave troll with ease, and not feel a flicker of fear, yet could be afraid of a bunch of trees was beyond her. She held back a wolfish laugh when Legolas called to Aragorn in Sindarin. Her attention was shot for a moment as she slowly backed away from view. Moving past Gimli who listened in attempt to understand what bit he could. She moved behind him, and when Aragorn gave the order she dared not move.

She didn't flinch from her spot, only stayed watching the white light that almost blinded the others. She stepped forward, able to see past the light and to the creature that created it. There was a sharp noise as soon as the weapons collided with the light. That was the only thing that made her flinch. The light reflected off of her pelt, almost making her look angelic as she was shining. Azure eyes glowing brightly in anticipation; she had waited a very long time for this day to come. Since the wizard had fallen into the chasm of darkness.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." The wizard stated with a cool, all knowing tone. There was something in the voice that cracked. Only Lyavain could hear it, she had spent the most time with the wizard so of course she could tell his voice from the voice that he had taken. She had locked her gaze with the creature; a small wolfish grin pasted on her face as she watched, still staying back from the rest. She couldn't hear the voice of Aragorn, who looked often between Legolas and the Wizard. Rarely drawing his eyes to Lyavain unless she was the only thing he could bear to lay eyes on. The gentle ring of the wizard's voice was all she could hear at the time.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" That voice drew her from her mindless stare the soft expression that crossed her face was hidden by snarls and growls that she had decided to put up after a few moments of silence on her part. Her hackles were raised as she stepped forward again, every hair on her back stood as she apologized feverishly in the mind of the man.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded, stepping back slowly as the light dimmed and revealed the young and beautiful face of Gandalf. The male had a gentle expression on his face, but it held something dark that even Lyavain could not place. Without a word or cry she moved toward him, looking surprised when he knelt only a little to capture her into a small, yet loving embrace. It wasn't what anyone had expected, yet she was so happy to be there. She whispered words of love and happiness to the old man.

This was not the return of a powerful wizard to her; it was the return of a father.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to the wonderful Serrah-Angel for proof-reading! Hopefully my grammar is getting better; I actually pay attention to what I write now! Enjoy my friends! Vote on the poll on my wall for my other story! Read and review! Thanks everyone who has stayed with me all this time! The action will be kicking up in all of my stories! Born of Fire is about to get a bit more structured, so be watching for that. Again this is a weekly update now, so I won't be posting randomly on this story like my others! After this chapter I'll be writing much longer more in-depth chapters, so put your diapers on friends, you just might wet yourselves! See you next update on for this story! Bye now! -Ze_

‡


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: Lost Time

The Protector in the Shadow

†

_So, as I've said before! Here is our weekly update of TPITS! I hope you all enjoy it, because it's been a blast to work on it with loads of dedication these past few days! I like not feeling rushed about the time that takes to write my chapters! I also like the speed that it's going~ I have much to cover over these next few chapters, and hopefully I don't cover the entirety of the second movie in a matter of ten chapters. I really like doing all the movies justice, and I feel like sometimes I take one faster than the others to get to a given spot that I'm excited for! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Hopefully you like it, if not that's fine! Before I continue this chapter I would like to honestly thank stuffsuchasdreamsaremadeon; for the most amazing PM an author could ever hope to receive! Enjoy this chapter guys! -Ze_

‡

Disclaimer: Must you remind me?

†_Past/Sindarin_†

‡Present‡

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three: Lost Time<p>

Her azure eyes were burning with exhaustion now, how long had they been running? Let her rephrase that, how long had she been running? Too long it seemed since Gandalf had insisted they leave instantly, for fear they wouldn't make it to Edoras in time. She already knew that Éomer would not be there to welcome them, and she had heard a fell voice whispering of the dying prince that lay in the walls of Meduseld. She bit back a snarl, what could have befallen _her_ Théodred? The boy she had played with for many years before he had transformed into a man. Even as a man he was filled with love, and willing to do almost any bidding his father requested of him. He was funny and energetic, though he might not have always been well mannered or polite, his humor made up for his lack of manners. He was trying to prove himself, trying to make his father see things that the older king could not see. Théoden always was a bright man, he was loyal, strong, and even the wolfling had found him intimidating at times. But when it came to children, when it came to the people in his care, he would venture to hell and back.

With these feelings of evil in her chest, she could only wonder what madness had corrupted the king that at one time she cared dearly for. Her mind flashed back to the happenings that had followed directly after the return of Gandalf, the return of her father. They had lost so much time venturing into Fangorn that they were rushing to make it up now. The horses had it easy, they were built for this, and their heavy muscles were thick from long runs. Lyavain on the other hand had been running for god knows how many days straight, with a Dwarf on her back.

Gimli still rode atop her, figuring it was safer on her than on the back of Arod, who seemed to be pitching quite the fit. Every now and again, Lyavain would duck quickly to avoid the violent hoofs aimed at her. She didn't question a beast like Arod, the chances of getting a straight answer from a creature like him was almost impossible. She had tried many times to use her strengths on the horses of Rohan with no avail.

They had traveled deep into the night before they stopped to rest. By that point Lyavain was almost dead on her feet. She was panting ungracefully, and she had even stumbled a few times, coming very close to spilling the already clumsy Gimli. Note to self, Dwarfs are not very good when it comes to riding anything bigger than a Shetland pony. Lyavain was much larger than the tiny form of horse, though not by much. It was amazing to think she was actually _smallest_ of the wolfen kind. It was almost pitch black outside, only the moon was available to light the way. If she would have been alone, and it wouldn't have been a danger to the small portion of the Fellowship, she would have given into her instincts and tossed her head to the moon. When they finally did proceed to stop she took great joy and pride in allowing Gimli to get the heck off of her, and help the elf start a _very_ small fire.

She curled up away from the rest, still slightly in disagreement with Aragorn, though at this point she was not sure why. She understood the anger he held about not listening to him, but honestly shouldn't that have been dealt with? It wasn't fair that she felt the need to stay away from the king, to stay away from the strings of royalty or power that hid within each and every one of the Fellowship. She could feel his gaze on her back as she was curled facing away from the camp.

Her sixth sense could feel the burn of his enchanting eyes on her like a brand. They were unmoving, even as she snapped her head around with a glare and a snarl to make him stop. She only locked eyes with him as he continued watching. She felt annoyed more than anything, what happened to the slightly bashful king from before? Now he was almost like a god before her, and she was practically bowing at his feet. No, she wouldn't beg for forgiveness, it was he who should be begging her. The crease between her eyes deepened as they continued to stare. The soft rumble didn't cease from her until her head snapped away.

She knew her eyes were likely to betray her; she couldn't help the feeling that kept sinking in her stomach. She was attracted to a king, and that was a downfall that had cursed her to begin with. Her father had been attracted to royalty and look where it had got him? He was murdered by the Elves because of the abomination he had created. Aragorn was far too great for her to take a chance on. She heard someone approaching, and by the foot falls she could tell it was her father. There was a moment of silence before she felt his staff gently tap her back. Her azure eyes turned to look up at him, shining with hidden emotion, and lost tears.

"Come Lyavain, I wish to speak with you." Gandalf started quietly, slowly motioning for her to follow. She did, slowly dragging her sore body from the ground and limping quietly after the wizard. She didn't hold back from sending a growl to Aragorn as she passed her eyes watching him like nothing else mattered. She knew what this meant, and she wouldn't tell the man even if he wanted to know. This secret would be hidden deep within her chest for many months to come, or so it seemed.

Gandalf found a small stump to place himself on before motioning for Lyavain to join him. She did slowly, not exactly wanting to get too close for fear the conversation would go south.

"What ails you, my child?" The phrase that came out of Gandalf's mouth confused her, yes Gandalf had always been caring, but never to the point of asking such questions. He could see the limp that was slowly getting worse, and clearly it was bothering him almost as much as it was bothering her. She inhaled a shaky breath before slowly laying down at his feet, her head rested on his lap gently as those wild eyes bore into his.

"_I seem to be growing old Gandalf. My muscles and bones do not work as they once did. _" Her mind spoke freely, knowing they were out of rage from the others. Her eyes slowly moved to the moon again. The happenings that had changed her world, that had changed her view of Frodo and the fellowship as a whole. She wasn't sure how she felt anymore, who could expect her to recover after such a short amount of time? She was as distressed as everyone else; she simply hid it better than them.

_Boromir_ her mind thought slowly, the Captain of Gondor. Why did he have to die? She had known his death was coming, as hers seemed to approach with much haste as well. She was worried, hell who wouldn't be? She had lost so much in those past days, as a creature of shadow. She felt her hate rolling off of her as she stared listlessly at the moon. Almost growling at how it could shine with such beauty, yet still be a creature of the night.

"Old?" the Wizard mused with a raised brow.

"_Yes Ada, very, very old. I approach my six thousandth year_." She admitted, knowing that if she was in Elven form she would have blushed slightly at admitting her age.

She admitted slowly her eyes were covered in shadow, she could sense someone was listening into her conversation. But she hadn't the heart to tap into the mind and see who. She was allowing her thoughts to drift freely; it was the price she paid. She was brave enough to admit her age in general and that took a lot. She almost wanted to say what she was about to say next. She didn't exactly want whoever was listening to hear. She had no fear, and honestly at this point she didn't care. She felt her hackles raise slightly as she turned her head to the shrub which rustled slightly. Way to blow their cover, whoever was there.

"_I've been alone for almost all of those six thousand years to this day Gandalf. I have found many years grateful of this solitude._" Her mind paused lightly. As she slowly raised her gaze to meet Gandalf's, "_But no longer, I have found the fate of my death. But I have also found the fate of my heart and soul. I have found my mate, Gandalf. And I now understand the feelings my father had for my mother._" Her voice stopped, as she looked at the shocked expression pasted upon the wizard's face. She slowly rose and started to limp away, leaving Gandalf to think; she stopped looking back at him,

"_You can't expect me to run too much longer Gandalf. My shoulder hasn't fully healed._" She snarled lightly, clearly she was done being a child. Her slight tone caused Gandalf to raise his hands in defense. She vanished back into the slight cover of the forest.

She gasped suddenly as her harsh outer shell was broken by a gentle hand on her shoulder. A touch she recognized completely, though she was rather shocked that she had felt it. Her azure pools locked for the second time that night with what she had expected to be the hardened eyes of the Ranger. His soft expression shocked her, what had happened to the angry man from before? Why did he keep stringing her on like this? Her inner wolf growled at the prospect, it wasn't fair of him to be treating her like this. She was the woman; shouldn't she be acting moody and indecisive?

She snarled lightly, her ears pinning against her skull as her teeth bore at him in warning but he only kneeled before her. Gently cupping her hand in his face, she was unnerved by the fact that his gaze was unmoving from her own. A calm smile crossed his lips as he gently stroked her muzzle, the feeling sent a stream of shivers up her spine, but she didn't tremble in the slightest outwardly. The most unexpected thing came from her lips, not that she didn't think Aragorn was humble it was that he was still a king. Being ignorant and rude was in the bloodline of kings in most cases. She hadn't expected the simple sentence to even cross his lips.

"I'm sorry, my dear Fëa. I was simply worried for your safety" He said quietly, leaning in and pressing his lips atop her midnight dome. He slowly stood before turning. He was clearly going to speak to Gandalf but really why, and she wasn't sure why she was so confused. Very few people had apologized to her in her life; a king was by far the first, "I didn't mean to let my emotions get the best of me. You mean a lot to the fellowship, to me." He said quietly his eyes kept on her for a few moments looking at her over his shoulder. It was clear he was no longer mad, but Lyavain was about to crack under that piercing glare from him. She couldn't take his stare, the intense grandness of his splendor. She needed to admit she was exhausted, she would never admit this if she wasn't so exhausted.

"_Aragorn,_" she said quickly stopping him from running off. Her expression had dropped most of its hostility, but it was still raging with fire, "_I apologize as well. I should have listened; there was a chance that Éomer would have forgotten me. If that would have been the case my life might have actually been in danger. I am sorry Milord._" Her words were soft as she turned, not looking over her shoulder once. She simply ignored the slight whisper of _you are forgiven_ that came from behind her as she returned to the snoring Dwarf, and the hardly sleeping Elf. She watched the Dwarf shiver and soon found herself wrapping her body around him, to offer the bloke warmth.

She was feeling giving at the moment. Her body was sore, and she knew they would be leaving at the first light; the sky was already lessening it's pure dark hue. She was asleep before her thick plume of a tail stopped wagging and her hard breathing calmed down. She hadn't noticed the epic beating of her heart, but apparently Legolas had, giving her an odd yet non-questioning glance.

She was too tired to deal with the obnoxious expression given by the elf.

* * *

><p>†<p>

_As you've noticed this chapter was short, sadly so, I want to take my time with this movie as I've taken it with the first movie, the chapters really won't be all that long until excitement happens (Example: Riding into Edoras, warg attack, Helms Deep.) I want to get to those parts as soon as possible. I find myself honestly conflicted though, I'm wondering what I should do with Lyavain, I had a few different things in mind but I'm not set in stone with any of them yet. Please enjoy! A personal thank you and dedication to Serrah-Angel, my wonderful proof reader! -Ze_

‡


	25. AN

The Protector in the Shadow

†

A/N:

Hey guys, this isn't an update sadly enough. I'm posting this to let you lot know that I won't be updating this story until next week. Yeah I know, I'm a jerk, and I need to get my head out of my butt. Well a lot of things have been happening, and I want to focus on those things for the time being. Don't be upset followers of this story; I will be coming back soon. Next Monday a new chapter will be up and ready for you to read. And hey, if you get bored, go read my other stories! It'll be fun! Hopefully next update will be _longer_ than 2.5k words. It's really embarrassing that I went from 3k-4k, to barely 2.5k words. I want to change that, so next week's chapter will be _at least_ 3.5k, hopefully more.

I also want to make sure none of my readers get mad at me for updating my other stories. I have very little muse and thoughts on this story at the moment. I have a chapter I'm so excited about writing in this story that I just can't think to bridge the gap right yet. I'm in a rut, and I need to clear my mind of ideas for my other stories so I can completely focus. Also, I'll be updating and correcting some writing, story line, and grammar on most if not all of the old chapters.

Please stick with me! It'll only be for a few days, and if I decide to update sometime during the week to make up for not posting today you bet your bottom dollar I will! So, for now, hold on to your horses, and don't kill me for not updating! I have a lot of stuff on my mind, so that doesn't help either! GAH, so dang annoying! Anywhore, I love you all _very_ much! hopefully you can forgive me eventually for neglecting this poor innocent story. I love this story more than bunnies, so I'm sure something will come to me sooner than later!

Stay cool thirsty my friends…wait that's not right! Stay real my friends! Don't talk to strangers (not including myself), don't punch the elderly, don't do all that stuff that people normally tell you not to do. If you have _any_ ideas or questions _**please**_ let me know! That goes for any of my stories to be honest; I'm open to just about any ideas so pass them by me! Also I'll be making a tumblr for the mind and beginning of Lyavain, I already have one for Elain (main character from the lost Fawn) if anyone is interested. It's going to be fun, everything is. So again, look forward to the next _much_ longer chapter. I'm warning you, a bit of fluff is coming up, so if that bothers you bring a barf bag. If not, well you're too school for cool.

-Ze

‡


End file.
